<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall of Icarus by RavenOutlander</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485810">Fall of Icarus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOutlander/pseuds/RavenOutlander'>RavenOutlander</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Little More than canon-typical violence, Because Someone In The Group Needs To, But He Gets Better, But there's hope for him too, Clark Kent is an ass, Exasperated Alex Danvers, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James Olson is an ass, Kara Danvers Needs Therapy, Kara is Kryptonian royalty, Kara is precious, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena is precious, Made up Kryptonian Lore, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, References to Depression, Season 5 balm, Self-Doubt, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, kara danvers gets therapy, lots of fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOutlander/pseuds/RavenOutlander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara’s spent her entire life doing what other people expected of her – her entire being evolved around pleasing others: Her father, her mother, her brother… Everything in her life was about what others wanted from her. </p><p>In simple terms, Kara is tired.</p><p>What would happen if she did one thing for herself? One thing that involved kryptonite green eyes, raven black hair, and pale, pale skin?</p><p>Kara El, once a proud and pristine bethgr, is banished from Krypton on the eve of its destruction. She finds herself on Earth with a broken family that wants her, a brother who she can barely even look in the eyes, and a growing fascination with a young CEO that had grabbed at the strings of her heart before she could even realize what happened. </p><p>Can she find her way through her duplicitous life, or will she be lost within the demons of her past and the looming threats that appear on the horizon?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers &amp; Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers &amp; Lucy Lane, Kara Danvers &amp; Carter Grant, Kara Danvers &amp; Cat Grant, Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers &amp; Lucy Lane, Kara Danvers &amp; Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Sins of Our Fathers; The Sins of Our Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing about Kara and Lena. I've read a lot of them over the years and finally decided I want to try my hand at it. I'm not sure when I'll update. I have a lot of chapters lined up, but I'm still polishing up some of them. I'll figure it out as we go along.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>My father says Kal-El was born lucky. He says I was lucky to be born.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> – Kara El</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘If I’m going to rule this House one day, don’t you think I need to learn as much as I can?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Such childlike innocence; such nativity.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s fist connected with the hood of the car, the material giving way to the brute force she exerted; it was the power she refused to show on Krypton and the strength of character she could not have possessed. That <em>angered </em>her. Her younger, twelve-year-old self angered her.</p><p> </p><p>She pounded into the old car, blow after blow, after blow. The scrunching of the metal beneath her fist brought her some small comfort and she continued in her attempt to allow that feeling to grow. Maybe when she exerted herself, when the sweat poured down the side of her face and dripped on the floor, maybe then she would be able to return to her life as if nightmares and terror didn’t plague her mind after Astra’s death and Non’s defeat. As if the blood of thousands didn’t coat her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>And return she would. Smiling, laughing, as if the weight of the world didn’t rest on her shoulders and her banishment didn’t make her feel closer to the Kryptonians that had nearly taken over the earth; she would pretend that she didn’t understand them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You can’t sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers are our people; they are loyal to Krypton; they love and defend our planet. How can you betray them?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>A furious yell tore from the back of Kara’s throat and her foot collided with the vehicle. It tore from the hook and sailed cleanly through the air. Kara leapt after it and continued to ram her fist into the pile of junkyard scram; she refused to relent.</p><p> </p><p>She had been twelve, maybe thirteen at the time, when she had been sent away. Banished and cast out like she wasn’t one of her people, like all she deserved was the bitterness and pain inflicted on her as her father, the high council and everyone else saw fit, only to return at the eminent destruction of her planet.</p><p> </p><p>Alex referred to poetic justice, she had thought it would be what Kara wanted to hear; they didn’t speak for nearly a week. If she looked back on it now, Kara thought that her sister was correct in her biased opinion. The sins of their forefathers and their forefathers before them had finally caught up to them and their children were made to suffer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Please, father, I only had Krypton’s best interest at heart. I’m sorry I spoke out of turn.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You will <strong>fight </strong>for your honor.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal daughter.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Rise and fight, Lord Kara.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I won’t fight you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You <strong>will </strong>learn respect. And <strong>suffering </strong>will be your teacher.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was only a child who appealed to their parent through weakness – through submission. Kara had come to understand this at a young age. She was no longer a child, and even then, weakness was not tolerated on Krypton, especially in the House of El. She had been naïve to think that it would.</p><p> </p><p>She rose from the pile of metal and rubble, staring down at the mess she had made, and couldn’t help but feel saddened for the anger that had poured out of her a moment ago. She was angry; angry at her parents, at her people, at the people closest to her, but most importantly she was angry at herself, and she didn’t know why. It was always there, waiting to pour out of her, and under the influence of others, of Red Kryptonite, it was easily accessed with very little probing.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, when she was alone in the confines of her apartment, that anger and her prayers to Rao was all she had left. The great heir to one of the most prestigious ruling houses on Krypton was reduced to nothing but a lowly being, forever cursed to a fate worse than death. She loved being Supergirl, but at times Non’s final words to her before they went their separate ways managed to get to her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You’re <strong>weak</strong>. <strong>Pathetic</strong>. You serve these humans like the <strong>banished disgrace </strong>that you are.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>That was what often kept her up at night; she could handle Krypton’s destruction and the decades of darkness and silence in the Phantom Zone, but the shame she felt for the tarnish upon her name was something she couldn’t on her worst days. Even on her best, the knowledge of knowing that so many others saw her as a <em>banished disgrace </em>was something that she could barely stomach.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the warehouse side door creaking open drew her attention to Alex. The woman smiled at her, her motorcycle’s helmet tucked neatly underneath her arm and her leather jacket hugging her slim figure warmly. As much as Kara resisted, the rest of the tension she had been storing in her frame dissipated into nothingness and the last of her anger retreated into the back of her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Alex took a sweep around the warehouse and blew out a whistle.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like we’ll need to replace your supply of cars. Must have been some workout.”</p><p> </p><p>The teasing tone in her voice helped Kara relax even more and she managed a weak but genuine laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Alex made it easier on the bad days, even when she didn’t understand to the fullest content. Eliza was hard on the eldest of her daughters, yes, but she would never once consider doing to her what Kara’s father had done to her, not even during the worst of their disagreements.</p><p> </p><p>Her sister gave her no pity and would never, and Kara was grateful for that comfort. Alex was her haven, the one place she could completely and utterly fall apart with little worry of consequence and judgement. That was one of the small blessings Rao had bestowed upon her.</p><p> </p><p>“You ready to go? We can send someone to clear this out later.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara extracted herself from what once could have been classified as a DEO unmarked – inoperable, but a car, nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m starving.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She and Kal had a fight.</p><p> </p><p>It was why she had been in the warehouse for more days than she wasn’t. To her, it almost felt like she was living there permanently, and she winced at the thought of the costing her anger brought upon the DEO. Though, as she pounded away, finally releasing the pent-up wrath that she could bring down upon an unfortunate Fort Rozz escapee.</p><p> </p><p>Alex took her to a bar to take her mind off it, supporting her the only way she knew how. Which somehow always involved food. It was oddly comforting to be surrounded by otherworldly folk, almost enough to make her order one of those glowing beverages. Though, she ignored the selfish thought and reached for another wing instead, thankful that Alex had opted to leave her to her brooding.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, her sister always knew exactly what she needed even when Kara herself didn’t. Alex was there for her in ways that no one had ever been, so she knew not to push. She knew that it was better to let Kara lick her old wounds and wait until she was ready to open up.</p><p> </p><p>Kara wasn’t entirely sure she ever would.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t odd that a nasty argument would break out between her and Kal-El. He was an opinionated boy-scout who knew absolutely nothing about Kryptonian customs. To her, he was no older than an ignorant child who still had to learn the depths of tradition. She wasn’t even sure what they had argued about this time, all she knew was that they weren’t going to be talking about each other for a very long time.</p><p> </p><p>At least a <em>week</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe <em>two</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She remembered vaguely that he had brought up her father, and something else, but after that she could see nothing but red. J’onn had to step in and pull them apart, and she had been placed on suspension for four days. Mostly while they made repairs to the DEO.</p><p> </p><p>It was probably good for her that she had some time off. She needed to catch up with work at CatCo anyways, and she had Skype sessions with Cat and Carter to catch up on. Maybe she’d attempt baking again. She had been craving homemade chocolate chip for a while now.</p><p> </p><p>Outside of Supergirl and CatCo, Kara didn’t have much of a life. She had her friends, but since she and Kal had a fallout it was inevitable that she and James would have a fallout too. After what had gone down between them as of late, her disapproval of Guardian and whatnot, there hadn’t been much chance for them to try and fix the rift between them. Winn was there, but since he was kind of like the mediator between them, she didn’t feel like hanging out with him either. Alex… Well, Alex had a girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>The tall, lanky brunette with the small, delighted smile as she watched Alex try to sink her ball? That was Sam. The first woman to make her smile since Maggie had walked out on her.</p><p> </p><p>Alex had introduced them a few days ago, and technically Kara was third-wheeling their date tonight, but she and Sam got on well enough, so she didn’t mind. Sam had a daughter and apparently understood what it was like to have a ‘kid’ around all the time. Kara didn’t know if that was supposed to imply that she was a child, but she couldn’t exactly argue against the assessment either.</p><p> </p><p>She was about to raise her hand towards the bar, order at least two more baskets of wings, when the object of her desire was placed down in front of her followed by the squeaking of the plush leather in the booth across from her. She wanted to scowl and tell Alex to return to her pool game with Sam, but the woman that sat across from her evidently <em>wasn’t </em>her sister.</p><p> </p><p>The raven-haired, an inch or two shorter than Kara, stood with a hand on her hip and a cocky smile with lips as red as blood. She was a vision with kryptonite green eyes and a deep, emerald green dress that stole Kara’s breath away with one glance. Somehow, every time that Lena walked into a room, Kara found herself utterly speechless.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope I’m not intruding?” Lena raised playful eyebrow and leaned across the table to snatch one of the wings that she had gifted. “Sam said you could use the company.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara was still caught on the fact that Lena was <em>there</em>. In <em>M’gann’s </em>bar of all places. Where likely every last one of the aliens who frequented wouldn’t mind so much if her blood decorated the floor instead of the dark red drink that had taken a tumble earlier that evening.</p><p> </p><p>She turned to take a glance towards her sister and her girlfriend. Alex was mid-shot, though she watched their interaction like a hawk. If Kara even looked like she was uncomfortable, then Alex was likely going to do something that they both regretted. Sam, on the other hand, was the picturesque of a plea.</p><p> </p><p>It dawned on Kara that Sam and Lena must know each other from work. After all, the brunette was her CFO. The possibility that they didn’t interact was astronomically low and given that Sam had told Lena to keep Kara company, they were possibly even more than acquaintances.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she managed to find her voice with a wince, reaching for one of the wings to stuff into her mouth. Bones and all.</p><p> </p><p>A concerned frown flashed across Lena’s brow and she tilted her head to the side. “Is there a reason why you’re seated here all by your lonesome? Kara Danvers doesn’t strike me as the type who would come to a bar to drink.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I come to a bar to eat.” As if to demonstrate, she inhaled two more wings before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “And, uh, I’m kind of having a Ben and Jerry’s night. You can keep me company, but I can’t really promise that I’ll be all… <em>Kara Danversy</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I suppose we all have bad days.”</p><p> </p><p>They fall into an awkward silence as Kara continued to eat. She kept herself occupied by flitting her eyes across the bar, inspecting the men and women that scurried about. It was best to keep her focus anywhere other than Lena. Especially when the woman stared at her with open concern.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t wish that the woman would leave, per se. They had become somewhat close since their first encounter all those months ago. But this wasn’t helpful. Kara wanted to mope in peace instead of having herself scrutinize. This was why she had opted for a table of her own while Alex and Sam played pool.</p><p> </p><p>“So, your sister and my Sam, hmm?” Kara looked up to frown at Lena, only to find the woman looking in the direction of the couple in question. “It’s a small world we live in.”</p><p> </p><p>Curious, Kara leaned closer. “<em>Your </em>Sam?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Lena laughed softly, as if realizing how her words could be misinterpreted. “Sam and I went to Oxford together. We were roommates until graduation. I’m her daughter’s godmother.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you went to MIT?” It seemed that every time she and Lena were in conversation, the woman found another way to impress her. She wondered if each time they talked she would gain another degree.</p><p> </p><p>“MIT has an excellent engineering program and Oxford has an excellent business program. I thought, why limit my options when I can do both?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara thought back to when she had her own future planned out like Lena’s had been. Her heart twinged that the thought of the Science Guild and her option to choose another calling. Perhaps in law like her mother had hoped she would. Kara could understand not wanting to limit one’s options.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” she exhaled. “Why choose?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, I didn’t even know Sam was seeing anyone until tonight.” Lena tsked, drumming her nails on the table. She was displeased by how long her friend had managed to hide a relationship from her. “How long have you known?”</p><p> </p><p>“A few weeks now.” Kara shrugged. “Alex invited me over to dinner when she was there and then casually slipped it into the conversation. And by <em>casually, </em>I mean she blurted it out during dinner and both Sam and I choked on the pasta.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena snorted with laughter, and for some reason Kara found herself smiling too. There was something in the sound that made her feel lighter than the heaviness that pressed onto her chest. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but she didn’t care. If she had to make Lena laugh for the rest of the evening to remain drenched in the feeling of the melodious sound, then she would.</p><p> </p><p>“I am so going to give her hell for that.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara grinned. “Alex’s still mad that <em>I </em>won’t shut up about it. She’s probably not going to forgive me now that I’ve told you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I find that hard to believe.” Lena reached for another wing and Kara found herself letting the woman. Alex would have an aneurysm if she saw her sharing food. “Do you know how they met?”</p><p> </p><p>“Boy, do I <em>know </em>how they met!”</p><p> </p><p>It was alarming how easily they fell into conversation when Kara hadn’t wanted to interact with anyone except M’gann, and that was only to ask her to bring more food and drinks. The easiness of their interaction startled Kara.</p><p> </p><p>They’ve become somewhat good… <em>acquaintances</em>. Kara would very much like to pursue a friendship with the youngest Luthor, but she wasn’t certain how to approach it without seeming desperate. She had never been particularly good on approaching friendship in a way that didn’t make her appear like someone who was clinically certified as insane.</p><p> </p><p>She blamed her parents’ ineptness on teaching her such things like the value of true friendship. All she knew was diplomacy and politics. The opposite of what Eliza had instilled in her.</p><p> </p><p>The conversation was kept light – casual. What was nice was that Lena didn’t bring up anything in regard to the path months, not Myriad or the Kryptonian invasion, like James or Winn usually opted to. They certainly didn’t talk about Astra and the fact that Kara could still feel her Aunt’s blood oozing on her skin even when her death had been months ago. Lena also didn’t bring up Supergirl or any regard towards Superman. She spoke to Kara like any other person would, asking about her job as a reporter and if she liked working at CatCo.</p><p> </p><p>For once, Kara could spend time with someone that didn’t want to bite her head off every second or so. She didn’t have to dance around a subject or count her words carefully. This was the first time in months that she could talk to someone besides Alex about the most mundane of things and not feel guilty because of it.</p><p> </p><p>Things were normal.</p><p> </p><p>Until Lena went and said, “I want to ask you about something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Relationship advice or what you want to eat besides the wings that you keep stealing from me.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger woman swatted at her when Kara smirked playfully and shook her head. “Neither actually. It’s about your friend, Jimmy Olson?”</p><p> </p><p>Hesitant, Kara lowered her soda back onto the table. “What about James?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I wanted to know if you knew he scheduled a meeting with me. Rather an interview, as it turns out. I thought he had wanted to discuss business, but he ended up asking all kinds of questions about the alien clinics project that L-Corp just began.”</p><p> </p><p>“When… When was this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Today, actually. I found it strange, though, when I made it explicitly clear that I would only offer CatCo an interview when it was you doing them.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara pursed her lips and lowered her hands underneath the table. Hidden from view, they clenched together hard enough for her nails to pierce her skin had it been penetrable.</p><p> </p><p>It figured. She stepped out of line with Kal-El and this was his way of punishing her. It likely been the reason why he had told her not to bother coming into work today. Kal had probably told him all about their argument and the reason why Kara had knocked his teeth in for him. If not for the fact that Miss Grant would demolish his career and any hoped he had to find another job, he would likely have taken her off Lena completely.</p><p> </p><p>When she didn’t answer, Lena tilted her head to try and catch her line of sight again. “Kara? Did I say something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not you.” Her fingers skimmed across the scar on her face as she reached up to adjust her glasses. “We… We sort of had a disagreement. Not in so many words, but he isn’t really happy with me right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my god. He didn’t fire you, did he?” Lena’s nostrils flared. “If he did, I’m going to—”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Kara gave an awkward laugh, thinking it better that she didn’t know what Lena could do with her untold fortunes. She had a feeling that even a Luthor as kind as Lena had her hands in pies that even Miss Grant didn’t know about. “No, he didn’t fire me. Miss Grant would have killed him, among other things. I just had to take mandatory leave for today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, if he’s treating you unfairly, then you need to report him. He can’t allow his personal feelings to cloud his judgement in a working environment. Regardless, if he is even your friend, then he wouldn’t—”</p><p> </p><p>“It was better if I took the day.” She didn’t want to think what she would have been like had she decided to go into work despite his adamant instance that she stay at home. The anger that boiled beneath her skin was alarmingly present and surfaced in fleeting instances despite the calmness that she felt in Lena’s presence. “I wasn’t feeling like myself. My brother and I… well, we were the ones that had the disagreement and he’s just choosing his side. Apparently.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena frowned. “I thought it was only you and Alex?”</p><p> </p><p>“Clark’s my biological brother.” Admittance of being related to him tasted bitter in her mouth. With their argument still fresh in her mind and the wounds that it had inflicted still raw, she couldn’t think of a time she had been more ashamed to mention that Kal was her brother.</p><p> </p><p>The young heiress’s shock was evident on her lovely pale features, even in the dimness of the bar’s lighting. “Clark… As in Clark <em>Kent</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“When our parents died, he pawned me off to the Danvers’.” Kara pushed the last of her basket towards Lena, having lost her appetite. “He decided it would be better if I grew up in a <em>normal </em>and <em>stable </em>environment. He didn’t think that I needed him as much as I did.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Lena’s eyes softened as one of her hands reached out towards Kara. As if she wanted to take a hold of Kara’s, only to realize that they were still hidden beneath the table. “I’m sorry, Kara. I didn’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>Eyeing Lena’s extension of sympathy, she decided to take it. Had it been anyone else, she wouldn’t have thought twice about pretending that Lena’s hand was still reaching halfway, almost flailing for something to hold onto.</p><p> </p><p>But it wasn’t anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>It was Lena.</p><p> </p><p>Lena who had only been genuine, and open with her since the very beginning of their interactions. The trust that Lena had extended towards her was blind and for someone who had grown up within the Luthor’s household, that wasn’t something easily done.</p><p> </p><p>With their fingers intertwined, Kara shrugged and avoided the younger woman’s eyes. “I was very happy with Alex and Eliza. Jeremiah… So, there’s nothing that I can really complain about. We had a good life. The best life, and I’m thankful that Clark had given that to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena nodded, and opted to revert towards the original subject. Kara was grateful, because a second longer of those bright, expressive kryptonite eyes and she just might have collapsed into tears. “Well, I explicitly reminded Mr. Olson that I would only talk to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You… You didn’t have to do that, Lena.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t fret,” she waved her off. “It’s entirely selfish. I want this project to be seen for as it is, in a light that is unattached to my name. Anyone else would just make it seem in a way that I’m trying to atone for my family’s sins. You… well, you make it seem like I’m just doing what any decent human being would.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara beamed for the first time in the past two days and it felt more genuine than she usually felt when she smiled. “Well, that’s because you <em>are </em>a decent human being. I only write the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>The blush that she was rewarded with was enough for Kara’s smile to brighten even further.</p><p> </p><p>Kara was about halfway through her drink when Alex reappeared at the table. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see her sister half-frown half-glare at Lena as if she perceived her as a threat, but then she focused her attention back towards Kara. She was still tense, but she didn’t look like she wanted to reach for her gun either.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, kiddo. Sam’s thinking about heading home, so I’ll drive you before I meet up with her at my place.” Alex had placed a protective hand on her shoulder, a sight that Sam had rolled her eyes. “You’ve got work in the morning, so say goodnight.”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling her eyes, she nodded. “Yes, Alex. Whatever you say, Alex.” She turned towards Lena, who was now standing by Sam’s side, an arm thrown over her friend’s shoulders. “I guess I’ll see you for that interview, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re already on the list, so come by whenever you feel like it.” Lena stepped away from Sam to press a kiss to Kara’s cheek. Then, to Alex, she said. “Nice seeing you again, Agent Danvers.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex’s response was a grunt as she tugged Kara closer to her. Like a lioness protecting its cub. “See ya around, Luthor.”</p><p> </p><p>The edge of her scar was still tingling from where Lena’s lips had touched the jagged flesh as Alex tugged her towards the exit. Not even allowing her to bid Sam a goodnight.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“<em>You’re already on the list, so come by whenever you feel like it</em>,” Alex mimicked with a scowl. “If she wasn’t half as decent as she seems, and if you weren’t so damned protective of her, I’d kill her and use DEO resources to make it seem like she never even existed.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex wasn’t as fond of Lena as Kara wanted her to be, but not for the same reasons as Kal-El. In fact, it had more to do with the fact that Alex didn’t like anyone who <em>looked at Kara like Kara looks at sticky buns</em>. For some reason, Alex had it in her head that Lena was romantically interested in her.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s <em>gay, </em>Kara!” Alex had all but shouted at her a little over a month ago when she had been helping Kara dress for one of Lena’s galas. “She came out before <em>coming out </em>was even cool. She <em>invented </em>coming out.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You’re </em>gay,” Kara had frowned at her in the mirror as her sister tugged violently at her hair, pulling lock after lock into her French braid. If not for her invulnerability, Kara would have been subjected to a world of pain.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why <em>I </em>can say it,” she had growled. “No gay woman has the intention of being <em>just friends </em>with another woman. Believe me, I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not making any sense. You’re friends with Lucy!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because Lucy is too much of a pain in my ass for me to be interested in her. I’ve seen her naked, too, and it’s not all that.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara had wrinkled her nose. “I do not want to know about whatever situation it was where you had seen Lucy naked. And I don’t want to have this conversation anymore. Just because Lena’s interested in women it doesn’t mean she’s interested in me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You might not see it, sis, but you don’t need to. I see plenty, which is why I’m coming with you. She won’t be making any moves with me glaring at her all through the evening.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what if I wanted her to make any moves?” Kara had scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>Alex had arched an eyebrow in challenge. “Well, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“N—No! I—”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you won’t mind me coming along. Even if you did, she doesn’t yet have my stamp of approval. So, she’s on my shit list until then.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the reason that I’ve never dated anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Alex had shaken her head. “Unworthy people are the reason you’ve never dated anyone. If they were really interested in you for the right reasons, then they wouldn’t be scared of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, conversation had been tensed all through the evening. And even when Kara had offered to dance with Lena, Alex had somehow managed to join them on the dancefloor.</p><p> </p><p>Kara sighed as she closed the door behind her, watching as Alex made a beeline for her fridge and retrieved one of her beers. With a swift tap on the counter, Alex had the cap off the bottle and was taking long, parching drinks from it.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be heading to Sam’s soon?” she whined as Alex parked herself on one of the kitchen chairs. “I’m not a kid you have to tuck in anymore. I’m an adult who’s better at adulting than you are sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Debatable,” Alex scrunched her nose up. “You drank out of that fountain the other day in the park.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I thought it was clean!”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly my point. It’s a fountain in the middle of a public park. Twenty bucks says that at least five people have urinated—”</p><p> </p><p>Kara covered her ears. “Lalala! I’m not listening!”</p><p> </p><p>“Exhibit B. Need I go on about the list of things that make me more of an adult?”</p><p> </p><p>For her own sanity, Kara just pursed her lips and tossed her bag and keys aside. “Just finish your beer and leave, please. I have somewhere else to be.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex scoffed. “It’s three in the morning. You’re going to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the advice, <em>Eliza</em>.” Kara headed towards the bedroom and grabbed the gym bag that she had tossed aside when she and Alex had prepared for their evening out. “But I’m not tired.”</p><p> </p><p>She knew that the bitterness in her voice was a tad much, especially since this was Alex, but she was now reeling from what Lena had told her about James. It only solidified the fact her brother relayed everything she did or said onto James, and vice versa.</p><p> </p><p>Alex eyed the bag thrown over her shoulder with discontent, pulling a face as if her beer suddenly tasted sour to her. She huffed out a breath through her nose and set the bottle aside on the kitchen counter.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going <em>back </em>to the warehouse?” Alex clicked her tongue. “When are you planning on getting some rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t sleep. I don’t want to sleep.” Kara shrugged her shoulders and headed towards the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water. “Besides, it’s not like I need it. I’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“You might not need it, but whether you want to admit it or not, sleep helps prevent your mood swings. Whenever you power through a week with only potstickers, fizzie pops and that blue yolk stuff you liked to drink coursing through your system, you end up being more than a little unpleasant. Remember what you did to that Baaldurian when he hit on you?”</p><p> </p><p>“He had it coming.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s beside the point,” Alex scoffed. “You need sleep to keep your head screwed on straight. You might not notice it, but your reactions are slower the longer that you go without sleep. What is it? Is it the nightmares again?”</p><p> </p><p>“The fight with Kal just brought up some stuff, okay? Just let me deal with it for now, and if I’m not better within a week, then you can go all big sister on me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You better believe I’ll go all big sister on your ass.” Alex stood and walked over. “I’ll leave it alone for now, but a week is all you’re getting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Kara smiled. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”</p><p> </p><p>“At least pretend that you’re not so eager to get rid of me.” Plopping a kiss on her forehead, Alex stepped back and downed the last of her beer before leaving the bottle planted on her counter. Kara would have scolded her if she didn’t think that it would delay Alex any more than she had already been. “If you’re not home in an hour, then I’m sicking Eliza on you. She’ll be thrilled to learn that you’ve become even worse than I am at taking care at myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off, Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’ll be even more thrilled to learn what a filthy mouth you’ve developed. I’d tell her that too if I didn’t think she would blame me for it.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara rolled her eyes. “Good<em>night,</em> Alex. Get out now.”</p><p> </p><p>“So bossy.” Alex threw her head back when Kara shot her another glare and slipped out of the apartment before she was tempted to throw the empty beer bottle at her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Better Yesterday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks you guys for all the kudos and comments. They were all very lovely.</p>
<p>I noticed a comment by Phoenixwolfgirl about there being allusions to Avatar the Last Airbender and Zuko's whole tramatic backstory, and at first I wasn't going to say anything and let you guys make the connections yourself, but I feel like I should. There is connections, and I'm glad you noticed it and commented about it Phoenixwolfgirl. Growing up Avatar was one of the shows I loved as a kid, and something my dad and I enjoyed a lot together. Even now, when my youngest sister flicks across channels and catches a rerun of it, we all pile around the tv and forget what we were even doing before it came on. I've been brewing on the whole arc and thought that it would be a nice pace change from all the fics I've read in the fandom before.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“You didn’t tell me that you knew Alex’s little sister.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It shouldn’t surprise Lena that this was the kind of greeting that she received bright and early on a work’s day from her CFO. She was entirely too lenient when it came to Sam and should have known when she hired her for the position that this was the type of attitude that she would receive at work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes as she stepped off the elevator. “Good morning, Sam. How did you sleep?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wonderful. Alex slept over, as you know. She made me breakfast.” Sam released a satisfied sigh before smacking her arm. “You still didn’t tell me that you know Alex’s little sister.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jess came up to them, holding a tablet with her schedule for the morning along with the coffee that she got from Lena’s favorite stand a few blocks over. She smiled at Jess, appreciating the suave, knowing look at Sam’s regular antics that flashed in her assistant’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A quick glance over the morning told her that she had a 10:15 with Gregory Mason from <em>Mason’s and Steel</em>, and then an 11:15 meeting with R&amp;D. With how winded Gregory was, she doubted that she would be able to make that meeting unless Jess interrupted to cut the meeting short. She wondered if the man even considered that she actually had a company to run on top of listening to his <em>irrefutable offers</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had her doubts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I slept well, too. Thank you for asking.” Lena accepted the touch pen that Jess handed to her, giving her signature for the few shipments that L-Corp had coming in within the next few days. She knew that Jess had already gone over them to ensure that all was in order. She wouldn’t let Lena sign anything unless it was. “I had Frank make me some crepes this morning. With Strawberries. I had a bit of a sweet tooth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This isn’t a game, woman!” Sam all but shouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jess handed her a few files, likely the files she had requested from the acquisition they would be undertaking with Japan in a few days, before they marched towards her office, Sam remaining by her side like a parasite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You didn’t tell me that you know Alex’s <em>very hot</em> little sister.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do have a life outside of you, you know?” Lena smirked as she took a sip from her coffee. “I also don’t have to tell you who I spend my time with. You’re not my mother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s precisely why you have to tell me.” Sam fixed her with a look as they pushed through into her office, the brunette nearly tripping over herself to keep a step ahead of Lena. “I’m your Sam. You’re the godmother of my child. This is like sacrilege!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you <em>not </em>know?” Lena scoffed. “Kara’s written at least two very detailed, and very flattering articles about L-Corp. Articles where she interviewed me personally.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know how I feel about the media. It being a conspiracy and all that.” Sam waved her raised eyebrow away. “My point still stands, why didn’t you tell me about you knowing Alex’s hot little sister?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She has a name, you know? And Kara’s just someone who interviews me on occasion. It’s not like I’ve been cheating on you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam rolled her eyes, leaning forward to place her hands on Lena’s desk. She likely thought she was being intimidating, but Lena had seen Sam in labour and that memory put a bit of a damper on the whole coercion routine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jess tells me she’s been to a gala of yours. Twice. As your special guest. That’s not only cheating, that’s bigamy.” Lena threw her head back as she laughed, dropping down into her chair and reaching for her laptop. “You also call her <em>Kara</em>. Not Miss Danvers. Not <em>ma’am </em>or <em>mister </em>or whatever title she uses, but <em>Kara</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s her <em>name</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Exactly!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena could already feel a migraine forming. She pressed her thumb and forefinger to the bridge of her nose and squeezed. “Is there a point to this, or are you just trying to see if I’ll manage to crack like my brother before noon?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haha, very funny. I <em>do </em>have a point and it involves one simple question: Are you planning on riding that demigoddess like a horse on your own or do I have to set up a step-by-step plan to get you into her pants?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course she had made the mistake of choosing <em>that </em>precise moment to take another sip of her coffee. She had wanted to relax her nerves before hearing whatever absurd thing would spill from her friend’s mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Needless to say, it hadn’t been that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She ended up spraying most of the scalding, liquid caffeine all over herself, desk and the papers that Jess had handed her earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena placed a hand over her mouth as she began coughing, swatting the perpetrator’s hand away as she tried to rectify her blunder and help save her life. She was a Luthor, goddammit. She was not supposed be frazzled by the thought of <em>riding </em>someone with comet blue eyes and golden locks of sunlight. Sam wasn’t supposed to use her as a way to get under Lena’s skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sam!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>What?</em>” she crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m not blind, you know. In fact, thanks to my godly abilities, my vision is perfect. No, better than that. In fact, I didn’t even need my x-ray vision to be able to tell that you wanted to jump that poor, innocent reporter’s bones.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena didn’t appreciate Sam throwing her secret identity so carelessly about. She also didn’t appreciate that she couldn’t even start her morning peacefully without being confronted by the reality of Sam wanting to micromanage her love life. Or lack thereof.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, my <em>god!</em> It is too early, and I am too sober for this conversation!” She pressed the intercom and leaned towards the speaker. “Jess, can you please bring me a change of clothes. Preferably that red blouse with the black pencil skirt? And send Frank in so that he can escort Miss Arias to her office.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Already that time of the morning, Miss Luthor?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That would be correct.” The one thing that Lena appreciated about Jess was that she couldn’t tell whether the woman was amused by her unfortunate luck of having Sam Arias as a best friend. “And make sure you give her the files from the Nevada project.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Of course, Miss Luthor.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Nevada project? You’re kidding, right?” Sam pressed a hand to her chest, playing up the wounded victim spiel that she had perfected over the last thirty-years of her life. “Do you know how much paperwork is involved with that woman from that shady organization that we’re not even supposed to know about? A <em>plethora.</em> Do you know what a plethora is?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It sounds like enough to keep you out of my hair for the rest of the day,” Lena narrowed her eyes. “It’s barely past nine and you’re already making attempts on my life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I wanted to have you killed, I wouldn’t do it with a damn coffee.” Sam clicked her tongue. “I’m not an amateur, like your brother. You wouldn’t even <em>know </em>it was me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get to work, Sam.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, don’t tell me about your barely restrained lust for my girlfriend’s sister. But mark my words, Luthor. You will get laid by that girl if it’s the very last thing that I do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s nice. Now get out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena’s eyes followed Sam’s retreating form, making a mental note to give Ruby an ice cream the next time she picked her up from soccer practice. If Sam wanted to play dirty, then she would show her what a Luthor was capable of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was about halfway through the process of stripping out of her coffee stained blouse when Jess entered her office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t strange for her assistant to see her half naked. There had been numerous occasions where Lena was too engrossed in the emails on her tablet that she hadn’t bothered changing before a meeting and Jess would do it for her during her preparations in her office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though, she didn’t account for there being someone directly behind Jess when she entered. The ‘thank you’ was on the tip of her tongue, but she swallowed it at the sight of Kara Danvers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three of them stood there, staring for what felt like an eternity. Kara, seemingly so caught off guard, that she stood and drank Lena in for a full twenty seconds. If she had been in her right mind, she would likely have averted her eyes immediately, but given the circumstances that wasn’t happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If not for Jess’s intervention, realizing that she was the reason why this was even happening as it had been her blunder forgetting to mention that Kara had arrived, reared on the poor reporter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t just stand there! Avert your eyes for god’s sake!” Jess fumed, grabbing Lena’s stained blouse, and throwing it at Kara’s face. “Go stand outside before I throw something else at you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara, who likely hadn’t meant to stare, turned several shades all at once and followed the barked orders almost immediately. She took off towards the exit, running full speed into the wall with a string of apologies spilling from her lips. Eventually, she managed to find the exit and fled out into the hallway, shutting the door behind her with such a force that it shook the very foundations of the building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Too embarrassed to say much else, she accepted Jess’s own fervent apology as she redressed herself. She should likely tell Jess that she didn’t have to be so harsh on the reporter, but to try and change Jess would be like trying to tell a storm to stop raging. Impossible even for a Luthor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Kara finally returned, she was still beet red and averted her eyes towards the floor as though her very life depended upon it. She stepped in through the door, passing Jess and flinching at the woman’s scowl, and made her way towards one of the office chairs across from Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena’s own cheeks were flushed a healthy color, and she wished that her assistant hadn’t traumatized the woman even more than the whole experience had likely had. Kara didn’t strike Lena as the type of person who ogled anyone. She was two much of a gentlewoman to think about anyone in that way unless she was invited to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clearing her voice, Lena spoke, “I—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stopped, locking eyes for a moment before bursting out into awkward laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena motioned towards her with a soft smile. “You go ahead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Kara all but blurted out. “I didn’t… I didn’t mean to stare. I was caught off guard, but that doesn’t excuse my actions. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s quite alright. If I had known you were right behind Jess, I would have at least been decent.” Lena tucked a lock behind her ear, feeling abashed. “What brings you by L-Corp? Jess hadn’t mentioned you would be coming by.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was in the neighborhood and I thought I would see if you’re free for that interview?” Kara explained, holding her notepad out for her to see. “I didn’t mean to assume that you would be free, but Jess said that you didn’t have any meetings scheduled until ten and said that it would be alright.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it’s perfectly fine,” Lena assured. “You actually couldn’t have come at a better time. The rest of my day is rather full, so now is actually perfect.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara nodded, her eyes sweeping across the desk. She frowned at the coffee stain and raised an eyebrow at Lena. “Did you spill something? Is that why you were changing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sam is not only my best friend, but she is a complete pain in my ass, too. She thinks herself hilarious whenever she catches me off guard. Unfortunately, it wasn’t just me who suffered her infuriating behavior but my work as well.” She stood and released a sigh. “Let’s sit over by the couch. At least that seems to have escaped the same unfortunate fate, unlike the rest of my office.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The interview wasn’t anywhere near as dreadful as it had been when James Olson marched himself into her office and told her that he would be conducting the interview. He had made her feel uncomfortable and annoyed, and if not for the fact that she wanted to maintain a good relationship with CatCo in order to see her favorite, loveable reporter, who went by the name of Kara Danvers, she would have made security throw him out on his ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara wasn’t like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara smiled in a way that didn’t remind her of a snake coiling to strike and made her feel at ease.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara didn’t even make it feel like an interview. It was a conversation on equal ground. A give and take situation where she asked questions that caught Lena off guard and made her think before she spoke. She challenged Lena on every level, on an intellectual level that no one had ever been able to do before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which was a problem given that <em>Lena </em>was now the one who couldn’t stop staring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Objectively, Kara was a goddess. She put men and women who trained their entire lives to reach a certain peak to shame. A part of her mind, the part that she wanted to push so far away that she couldn’t ever even reach for it, wondered how many hours the woman put into the gym. Her biceps alone were chiseled by the gods themselves. Placed on Earth to tempt mere mortals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But despite that, Lena found herself admiring other things. Her smile as previously mentioned, was one. The fact that she was smiling at all struck the heartstrings within Lena. The woman that she had seen not too long ago seated across from her, appearing so downtrodden and disheartened by the world, was a far cry from the woman next to her now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was as if last night hadn’t even happened. It was as if she had managed to wipe away whatever was bothering her within a matter of hours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then there were her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Big bright, comet blue eyes that held such kindness that stole the very breath from Lena’s lungs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She couldn’t help but notice the way that her left eye was obscured a bit. The heavy burnt scar on the left side of her face caused the eyelid to contract, hiding away some of that beautiful well of stars that Lena found herself seeing everywhere since she had laid eyes on the reporter. The scar stretched across her cheek all the way to her left ear. The eyebrow had been singed away, leaving no possibility of ever returning again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew that the scar had once been an aching wound. One that must have been excruciatingly painful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Lena could have somehow gone back in time to whenever it had been inflicted, if she had been able to stop it from happening, she would have done so within a heartbeat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her staring must have been evident because Kara stopped talking and reached up towards her face, asking with a smirk playing on her lips. “Is there something on my face?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seemed that it was inevitable for their roles to be reversed, and Lena averted her gaze. The embarrassment that flared her cheeks burned far worse than when Kara had walked in on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—” she huffed out a breath at her stammering. “S—Sorry. I shouldn’t have been staring.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s alright,” Kara chuckled. “I’m surprised that you’ve managed this long since we’ve met to avoid looking. I mean, it’s like <em>right there</em>. So, I don’t blame you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened if I may ask?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara tensed immediately, her hands gripping her notebook hard enough that she might end up ripping it in half. “An accident when I was twelve. I don’t like talking about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena could kick herself from the way that Kara retracted in on herself. If she could, Lena was certain that Kara would fling herself into free fall off her balcony. And when Kara stood, that fear became a reality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Lena rushed to cut off whatever Kara was going to say. She stood, her hands reaching out as if she wanted to comfort the reporter, but she stopped herself halfway. “You’ve gone through all this trouble to make me feel comfortable, especially after yesterday’s interaction with James, and now I’ve ruined it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not your fault that I don’t like talking about it, Lena,” Kara laughed, a little forced. “I was actually done, by the way. I’ve got everything that I need for the article.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…are you sure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, we’ve covered almost everything. Anything else I need to know I’ll just send Jess an email with the rest of my questions. Besides, don’t you have a meeting in like ten minutes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena glanced down at her watched and cursed under her breath. When had the relevance of time escaped her? Probably right around the time when she and Kara had done their first interview.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though Gregory was due to waltz in through her door – early being the new fashionably late and all that – Lena found herself unwilling to bid Kara goodbye. Especially after she had ended their conversation on such a terrible note. She wasn’t known for being capable of shoving both her feet into her mouth. Her mother had trained that out of her at an early age. Yet she had managed to shove feet, legs and arms into her mouth within the matter of a minute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do,” she sighed. “But… But why don’t you join me for lunch? I can have Jess bring us something from the café and—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, golly, I’d love to, but—” Kara gave another nervous laugh as she adjusted her glasses, “but I’m having a skype call with Miss Grant and Carter at lunch. He’s been looking forward to it all week and I don’t want to cancel on him a second time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh… of course.” Lena should have known that Kara’s time was monopolized by the people in her life. Why did she allow Sam to get into her head? “Well, I won’t keep you any longer than I already have.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait a minute.” The blonde frowned as she stepped in front of Lena’s attempt to pass her. “Why don’t we just make a rain check? I didn’t mean to sound like I didn’t want to have lunch with you. I mean… I mean I’ve been trying to ask you for months now, but whenever I work up the nerve I just chicken out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You… You what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m a bit of a disaster when it comes to making new friends. I either come on too strong or… no that’s it. I come on to strong and then people think I’m someone who either escaped Arkham Asylum or I’m one restraining order away from being detained there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thought of Kara coming onto her in anyway made her cheeks flare, and she tried to bid away the little devil and angel seated on her shoulder that looked suspiciously like Sam. If she listened to what they were whispering into her ear, then she was certain that it would be she who got admitted into Arkham.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I should actually check my schedule before I go around inviting you out to lunch. Jess will have my head if I make her rearrange it for a second time this week.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara threw her head back as she laughed. “I’m free whenever, and you have my number, so just let me know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they said their goodbyes, Lena couldn’t help but feel giddy. Giddy at the thought of Kara wanting to spend time with her outside of a working environment. Giddy that she was going to be able to do so soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Take that, Samantha</em>, Lena thought as she watched Kara’s retreating form. <em>I’m not that much of a gay disaster as you thought.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The squeal that erupted from the brunette was enough to rupture both of Lena’s eardrums. She knew it was a mistake to mention anything in regarding a certain blonde reporter, but if she couldn’t talk to her best friend who was she going to talk to?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evidently, there were other ways that she could be spending her lunch break. She had enough work to do to keep her until midnight in her office, and that wasn’t even to mention the self-appointed workload she had in the lab. Though, she resigned herself to her fate, pressed a finger to her ear, and waited until the squeals subsided.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, my god! I knew it! <em>I </em>knew it! You’re head over heels for the girl!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sam, I swear! I so much as look at something with a heartbeat and you’ve already packed the U-Haul for me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam rolled her eyes. “Well, can you blame me? The last serious relationship you had was with a man, and let’s not even get started on the relationships before that! Do I need to bring up Veronica Sinclair?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena gasped in horror. “Don’t you dare say her name! You know what they say about the devil!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Talk about the devil, and the devil shall appear to you</em>, but doesn’t that just count for your mother? Be honest, which of them has a more satanic vibe?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it so hard to ask for a nice, normal lunch where we don’t bring up my love life and the trauma that is my Luthor existence?” Lena pleaded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, then what the hell would we talk about then?” Sam scoffed and leaned across her desk, reaching for one of Lena’s sandwiches and snatching it off her plate before she could slap her away. “Face it, Luthor. We don’t have anything else that’s interesting to discuss other than the utter shitshow that is your life. You know what I do when I think my life sucks? I just look at yours and go, <em>well at least </em>that <em>didn’t happen to me</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena tossed a napkin towards her, giggles spilling in tandem as Sam tried not to choke on her stolen sandwich. “Why the hell do I even put up with you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I don’t charge you for therapy? I’m pretty sure you’re also using me to get to my daughter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s obvious she got your looks in the genepool, so I guess that you’re right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trying to wound me with facts I already know isn’t going to work, Luthor. Now, stop changing the subject.” Sam pointed a warning finger at her, as if she were going to throttle Lena if she didn’t tell her about their current topic of discussion. “Give me them juicy deets or I’m gonna do something we would both regret and tell my girlfriend that you’re sleeping with her sister.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you really want to risk it?” Lena arched an eyebrow. “I mean, Alex hates my guts, so how sure are you that she wouldn’t kill me? Then all of this excitement and obsessive behavior with who I date would be for nothing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re right. She’s FBI, so she could probably make you disappear without even trying too hard.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Exactly my point. I might have a death wish, but not one that involves whatever excruciating thing Alex Danvers has planned for me if she thinks that I’m defiling her baby sister.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a moment of silence that passed between them as Sam stuffed the rest of Lena’s sandwich. Knowing the Kryptonian needed it far more than she did, she couldn’t even bring herself to be angry. She simply smiled and pushed her plate forward without any complaint.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex is just protective after everything that Kara’s been through,” Sam said around a mouthful, dropping it casually into the conversation as if the information didn’t spark a plethora of questions in Lena’s mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, Alex may have mentioned, once when she was utterly plastered out of her mind, that Kara didn’t have the best life before coming to live with them. From her incoherent babbling while I was trying to sober her up enough to walk from the bar to my apartment, I deduced that her situation may have been a little abusive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mean, she grew up in an abusive home?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena frowned at the thought of anyone harming Kara. She was horrified at the implication of it. From the way that Kara was so open with her trust and the way that everything about her screamed happiness, Lena wouldn’t have ever guessed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t want to ask, but Alex just kept talking and talking, so I just let her. She mentioned that Kara’s relationship with her father was rocky. In fact, Alex went right out and called him a <em>fucking bastard</em>. I’d never seen her so livid before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara mentioned that she has a biological brother, Clark Kent? But wasn’t Clark adopted?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe they gave him up and kept Kara?” Sam offered. “I don’t know. All I know is that when I tried to bring it up the next morning, Alex nearly bit my head off. We didn’t talk for an entire week. I thought we were going to break up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, it must be serious, then.” A flash of Kara’s burnt scar entered her mind, and she was sick to her stomach. “Let’s not talk about it. I feel guilty that we already have. Alex is a very private person, and I have a feeling that when it involves Kara she becomes aggressively so. Besides, if it’s true, I want Kara to come to me in confidence about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I get that.” Sam nodded. “Just makes me wonder. I don’t know. It feels like Alex is hiding something. I can’t put my finger on it, but I just have this feeling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I don’t think Alex would lie to you just because she can. Whatever it is, she must have a good reason.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I know that. It’s just… It’s just that I feel like she might never open up about it. If it involves Kara, like I know it does, she might just take it to her grave before she told another soul. And while I respect that, I don’t know if I can be in a relationship where there isn’t one-hundred percent honesty. Her job already requires that she lies to me about most of her day, and I don’t want her to lie about the rest of it as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Give her time,” Lena shrugged. “Maybe she’ll surprise you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam hummed. “I really hope so. I really, <em>really </em>like her. I haven’t liked anyone like this in a very long time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All the more reason to have a little faith in her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena was about to say more when there was a knock at the door. She frowned as she turned, coming eye to eye with none other than the topic of discussion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex stood there, dressed in tactical gear with an impassive look on her face. She had likely seen Lena sitting there and her seemingly shift in mood was a result of it. In her hand, she was holding a takeout bag and a bunch of flowers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam’s favorite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In her haste to stand, she nearly lost her balance, and if not for the agent darting forward to steady her, then Lena might have fallen flat on her rear. She gave the woman a thankful look, only to be met with indifference.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex, hi!” Sam greeted, the tension in the room causing her voice to go up an octave. “I… I didn’t know we were supposed to have lunch together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex took one look at Sam and it was as if her entire being lit up. Her shy, uncharacteristically shy, smile lit up the room as she spoke. “Well, we didn’t, I managed to slip away from work and happened to be in the neighborhood.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena wasn’t going to point out that she knew the only branch of the FBI that she was aware of was halfway across the city. She also wasn’t going to risk Alex’s wrath any more than she already had by simply just breathing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I’ll just head back to my office,” Lena slipped out from the hand on her shoulder and reached for her jacket. “You two have fun though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, uh, hold on a sec.” It should be revolutionary how quickly the color drained from Lena when Alex grabbed her wrist. A knot formed in her stomach, and the thought of whatever could spill from the woman’s mouth next, even in Sam’s presence, made her heart pound fervently against her ribcage. “I just… well, I wanted to thank you for last night. Kara hasn’t… well, it’s been a while since I’ve seen her smile like that. Even with me. I don’t know what you did, but she’s back to being herself just two days after… Well, just, thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, well, I—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t make it weird, Luthor,” Alex turned away, lips pursed. “I still don’t like you. And not because your brother’s a dick. I just hate you on principle. We both know that hand holding you had going on with Kara wasn’t as entirely innocent as you want to fool yourself into believing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I—” Lena’s cheeks flared crimson. “Right, I… enjoy your lunch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For once, she nearly ran down the hallway of her building, in heels, for a reason other than fleeing for her life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Manners Maketh Kryptonian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sure how my posting schedule is going to work from here on out. My classes start on Monday, and since I'm a masochist I'm taking Advanced Mathematics and Chemistry this year. I have a lot of chapters lined up and I'll make time to write on the weekends, but I just wanted to let you guys know.</p><p>Also, thank you guys for all the kudos and lovely comments. I put a lot of work in this, so know that your support is really helping me finish this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>It was three a.m. in the morning, but somehow Kara wasn’t entirely surprised when Lena Luthor showed up in front of her loft’s door.</p><p> </p><p>That, the woman standing in front of her, was one of the many reasons why she and Kal had fought, she vaguely remembered. He didn’t trust her or her “alleged” drive to do good. Nor did he trust her around Kara. She was almost sixty percent certain that was why she had thrown the first punch but given that she was still clouded with the rage, she couldn’t think all too clearly on the matter.</p><p> </p><p>Kara couldn’t judge Lena’s terrible sleeping habits either, even if it did fill her with great concern. She was on her way out to the warehouse, dressed in her workout clothes and straps rapped around her hands as though she was geared for an MMA fight. She imagined that was exactly what she must have looked like to Lena, too. If the white of her eyes had anything to say on the matter.</p><p> </p><p>They’ve become somewhat good… <em>acquaintances</em>. In the past week, they’ve had impromptu lunch at least three times by Kara simply showing up with a bag of takeout and a sheepish, girl-next-door grin that she hoped was the reason Lena’s cheeks tinted with a light pink. However, she didn’t think they were on a level yet where they showed up unannounced at each other’s places.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena?” she cursed the octave of her voice. “What are you doing here at…” a glance down at her watch, “3:15 on a Tuesday morning?”</p><p> </p><p>She took in the woman’s disheveled appearance from the high heels in her hands and untucked button shirt to the black nail polish on long, pale bare toes. If Kara didn’t know any better, she would assume that Lena was drunk. Though, going off from what she remembered Alex look like whenever she showed up at her front door blurry eyed and stinking off beer, that seemed to be the case. Only, Lena was scented of scotch and expensive cigars.</p><p> </p><p>The young heiress didn’t smoke, Kara knew, but she had to be in the proximity of others who had.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling her glasses down somewhat, she scanned the woman for any sign of an injury, worried that she could have some gotten herself into trouble if she wandered all the way from L-Corp to her loft. She released a soft huff of relieved air when she found no sign of bruising or other severe injury.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d ask why you were dressed as though you were on your way to join <em>Fight Club</em>, but that would be highly inappropriate.” Lena took a step forward, passing Kara with a small, flirtatious smirk. She stumbled slightly, nearly losing her balance. “You know, since you’re not allowed to talk about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Yip. Absolutely wasted.</p><p> </p><p>Kara watched her saunter into living room, dropping her heels aside before plopping down onto the couch. Her pencil skirt had ridden up, showing off creamy pale thighs. If Kara didn’t possess a will of steel, then she would have let her eyes linger there for longer than socially acceptable. It seemed that Lena had no intention of leaving when she all but draped herself over the length of the comforter.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, Lena?” Kara shut the door behind her and set her gym bag onto the ground in with cautious and agonizingly slow movements. The predatory gleam in Lena’s eyes screamed that she had come for more than just drunken conversation. “Not that I mind having you over, but, uh, it’s kinda late. Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m perfect,” she purred, wiggling her toes. “Why do you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, uh, because you don’t really <em>look </em>like you’re okay. I mean, you look… look like you’ve had some to drink and now you’re… you’re showing up here out of the blue. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to… talk?”</p><p> </p><p>The suggestion didn’t bode over well with Lena, evident in the roll of her eyes and the scoff that left her mouth. She sat up in a few jerky movements, clicking her tongue in vehement discontentment. For a moment, Kara thought of Miss Grant and the few times she had been forced to carry the tiny woman home, but there had often been insults thrown into the mix. All of which had been thrown at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>She braced herself for whatever was going to tumble out of the woman’s mouth next, half expecting her to range between Miss Grant’s scale of angry drunk or sappy, flirty drunk. However, what Lena said next was the exact opposite of what Kara had been expecting.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>loathe </em>my mother.”</p><p> </p><p>Truthful drunk it was.</p><p> </p><p>“She couldn’t care if I had dropped dead last week and then <em>this </em>week, she’s organizing luncheons and dinners with arrogant, pompous white men that drawl on and on about themselves instead of the business we had supposed to be discussing.” Lena seethed in her rage, and Kara quickly checked for the closest vase. It would be no stopping the woman if she were at all like Alex and started throwing things. “I mean, what the actual <em>fuck</em>?!”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s eyes nearly bulged out of her skull. She was no stranger to profanity, especially since Earth’s languages were new and lacked the creativity that which Kryptonese and various otherworldly dialects possessed. However, she hadn’t pegged Lena Luthor as a woman with the mouth of a sailor.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and that’s not even the best part!” Lena huffed, throwing her arm over her eyes. “It turns out that she had been trying to “sell me off” to the highest bidder. She’s been trying to merge L-Corp with another willing company, trying to make me agree to some kind of sordid arrangement where I’ll have to marry some <em>twit</em>. She claimed that she only had my “best interest at heart”, all the while berating me about how I couldn’t just go along with her wishes.”</p><p> </p><p>She leapt of the couch, nearly falling over the coffee table. Kara winced when Lena bumped into the furniture, knowing she would be feeling the bruise in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>“She had the audacity to call me selfish! <em>Me! Selfish!</em> The nerve of that woman astounds me every time she steps into my office, promising the world only to turn around and stab me in the back like a coward when it’s most convenient!”</p><p> </p><p>As much as Kara wanted to be angry on Lena’s part – as much as she wanted to fuel the fire – she knew that she couldn’t. There was much she remembered of her training as heir to the House of El, but what stood out in her Aunt’s teachings was that anger was often one’s most treacherous enemy. Lena didn’t need her to be angry in that moment. She didn’t need Kara to do anything of any sort other than just to listen.</p><p> </p><p>However, that didn’t keep Kara from the quiet displeasure that rumbled deep within her chest. She remembered quite clearly what it was like to be paraded off as one of the most eligible suitors at the age of <em>twelve</em>. Then, in the very next breath, her father would perceive her as the biggest disappointment he had ever laid eyes on. She had never known what to expect of him, nor how to act when he deemed it favorable for her to appear in the eyes of the public posed as the prime example of what a young lord of the House of El should look like.</p><p> </p><p>Accepting that the warehouse would be left until another day, Kara heaved out a frustrated sigh. She walked over towards Lena, and just as the woman turned around for her second wind, she guided the woman into a steady hold before she could truly test the limits of her balance. She stepped out from behind the coffee table and made a beeline for her bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone is already expecting something from me. <em>Always</em>. They’re either holding their breaths to see if I’m just as demented as my brother, or if I’ll be another tyrant like Lionel, or if I’ll turn out just like another rich celebrity with too much money on their hands and not a drop of compassion in them.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true,” Kara responded instantly. “I don’t expect any of those things, Lena. I believe that you possess a good and kind heart and that you just want everyone else to see it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not a fair assessment at all. You’re optimistic about everyone, I’m certain.” Lena huffed out a breath, flopping back dramatically. “You’re probably one of those people who still believe in Santa.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena raised her head to spot the indignant frown settled onto Kara’s face before she released a sharp laugh. “My point exactly.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara grumbled, rolling her eyes, but then resumed her aid to the Luthor heiress. She helped the younger woman slip easily under the covers, finding no resistance in her insistent pushing. Finally, Lena was buried beneath her blankets, only her long strands of raven hair leaking over the sides of the pillow and soft, crimson flushed cheeks peeking out from under. She stared up at Kara with still blurry Kryptonite eyes, and she hoped to Rao that the woman wouldn’t need to be sick any time soon.</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>don’t </em>expect anything of me though.” Lena stared at her with quiet awe. “We’ve only known each other for two months, and not <em>once </em>have you ever requested <em>anything</em> unreasonable. You’ve only ever been respectful and kind. I’ve never experienced anything like that before – unconditional generosity.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m sorry about that. You’re very easy to be nice to.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m a terrible person.” The pout that Lena gave her was downright sinful. “I came here with every intention of letting you take advantage of my drunken state, even when I knew that I would be embarrassed and regretful in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, you wanted me to <em>what</em>?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Come now, Kara Danvers,” Lena spoke with a teasing lilt, seductive and alluring. “Don’t tell me that you’re so prudish you hadn’t seen the way I’ve been eying you.”</p><p> </p><p>It apparently didn’t take much for Kara’s brain to short-circuit and even less for Lena to lean up and press a sloppy, wet kiss to her lips. It was weak and lacked any kind of passion that Kara associated with the woman, because the second that their mouths aligned, Lena was deadweight. She slumped back against the bed, releasing a soft snore that would forever be ingrained in Kara’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>What didn’t surprise Kara was that it took an entire full minute for her brain to restart. She had taken a moment to stare at Lena’s unconscious frame with wide, searching eyes, before she managed to shake off whatever had overcome her. She pushed off the bed, tucked Lena deeper into the plush blankets, before retreating from the room after switching off the light.</p><p> </p><p>She liked Lena, found her incredibly attractive, but she hadn’t thought about mating since her banishment. With it, she had loss any and all right to the betrothed her father had chosen for her, along with it, her right to marry and continue the House of El. She knew she couldn’t read into much about what had just transpired between her and Lena, but it made her wonder in-depth if she could ever truly escape the shame of her past. Her father still possessed such a strong hold over her that he was in her daily routine, and even after years of neglect, years of exile, years of his death, she was still seeking his approval.</p><p> </p><p>As much as she wanted to leave the loft, hoping that Lena would be fine on her own, she decided that it would be best to retire for the evening. It was only a few hours before she needed to be up for work, and she was certain that Lena would be in a similar position, so she couldn’t see the harm in tossing and turning for the sake of the woman’s comfort.</p><p> </p><p>Retrieving a pillow and a blanket from the crate in the living room, she tossed the bedding onto the couch and swept through the apartment, locking windows and the deadbolts on her front door. Once all the lights had been switched off, she stole one last forlorn glance towards her bedroom, hearing the soft snore from Lena radiating from there.</p><p> </p><p>What had she gotten herself into this time?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kara waited an entire hour before she disturbed Lena. She had to be at work at eight, and as much as she wanted the poor woman to get some more sleep, she knew that Lena wouldn’t like waking up in a strange apartment. In someone else’s bed. Completely naked.</p><p> </p><p>That last part was entirely <em>not </em>Kara’s fault.</p><p> </p><p>She was a respectful and devout follower of Raoism and wouldn’t dare take what didn’t belong to her, nor what was offered freely. Kara had been saving herself for the soul of her mate for as long as she could remember, and she wouldn’t dare gaze upon another. It was just unfortunate that she hadn’t factored into account that… Lena Luthor was completely <em>insane</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Kara turned several shades deeper than her cape at the mere <em>memory </em>of earlier events.</p><p> </p><p>Swallowing thickly and wishing away the unwanted thoughts and feelings sheered into her mind, she set the tray and carried her and Lena’s coffee down onto the end-table and knelt next to the bed. Her goal was to stir the woman, explaining the situation as rationally as possible before assumptions could be made. She should have known better than to assume that it was a reachable desire.</p><p> </p><p>Lena stirred after a few soft nudges.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena… <em>Lena</em>… I made coffee.” The young heiress’ eyes fluttered open, brilliant green shining in the sunlight that poured in through the window. “I’m not sure how you like it, so I thought it would be best if you poured the milk and sugar on your own.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kara? What… What are you doing in my –’ Lena stopped dead; her eyes flew wide open. She took a glance around – at Kara, at the bedding, at the area – and came to the assessment that she wasn’t <em>in </em>her own apartment. “Oh, no. Oh, <em>nonononono</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena tried to sit up, only to come to the horrible realization as Kara had a few hours ago. Kara tried to calm Lena with reassuring words, but the moment she opened her mouth, the young heiress seemed to be cemented in the worsening reality.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my <em>god</em>! This isn’t happening.” Panicked green locked with hesitant blue, and Kara was convinced that she was going to be sick. She wondered if Lena being taken advantage of was more of a common occurrence than she had been led to believe. “Please tell me we didn’t… that I didn’t…”</p><p> </p><p>Kara released a labored laugh, shaking her head fervently. “We didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why am I <em>naked</em>?” Lena clutched harder at the sheets, yanking on them, and scooting away from Kara until she was located on the far edge of the bed. “And what the <em>hell </em>am I doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“The nakedness… well, I don’t have much of an explanation. You passed out and then woke up an hour later yelling something about it being<em> too hot in this hellhole</em>, I believe you said, before stripping yourself of everything and passing out again on top of me.” Kara made a face, trying and failing to prevent the embarrassment from being plastered all over her tanned skin.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I do that when I’m <em>stressed</em>,” Lena defended weakly, her crimson cheeks rivalling that of the African sun. “It’s been… I’ve had a difficult couple of weeks and… You know what? Can you just tell me out I ended up here? Things will make a lot more sense then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you showed up around three, talking about your mom and stuff, then I help you to the bed and you passed out. End of story.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all? I came here to… <em>complain </em>about Lillian?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep?”</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s all?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t…” Lena huffed out an impatient breath. “I didn’t do anything embarrassing beyond the “stripping”?”</p><p> </p><p>A flash of soft, plump red lips filled Kara’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>“…no.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” The brunette frowned, not completely convinced, but too relieved to dig deeper into the subject. Slumping back against the headboard, Lena released a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. “Well, for what it’s worth, I’m sorry to have barged in on your evening, and thank you for… well, thank you for keeping somewhat of an eye on me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s eyes widened in panic and she reeled back off the floor, turning around. “My eyes weren’t <em>on </em>you. I swear! I was nothing but respectful!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no,” Lena shook her head, slipping off the bed as she pulled the covers with her. “That’s not what I meant. I wouldn’t think that you’d – I mean, you don’t seem like the type of person who’d… <em>God</em>, this is so embarrassing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Kara wished that the Earth would swallow her whole. It would be less painful than the interaction she was forced to endure now. She shook her head adamantly, fumbling with her glasses. “Consent is very important to me. <em>Very </em>important. I – I… it was difficult to cover you and carry you back to the bed at the same time. K – Keeping my eyes closed while walking wasn’t helpful either… cause… because I broke a vase and… and a picture frame. But… But I wasn’t looking! I swear! Alex say it’s not polite to stare on this planet… I mean… Oh, golly…”</p><p> </p><p>“Kara! Kara, slow down!” Lena maneuvered towards the dresser against the far wall, surprised to find all her clothing neatly folded. It washed another wave of embarrassment over her to know that Kara had handled her lingerie. “I… I wasn’t saying that you were the kind of person that… I mean, I was just saying thank you that you took care of me. Any other person would have just called me a cab.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did… Did you want me to do that? Should I… Should I have called a cab instead of…” Kara cursed under her breath. “Shoot, did you want me to call Sam instead? I… I should have called Sam. I’m sorry, I—"</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s okay. You… I’m thankful you didn’t send me home with a stranger. And Sam would have been giving me hell this morning.” A frustrated sigh escaped her, and she brought a tired hand to her forehead to sooth the forming headache. She should learn not to mix her drinks after the fifth glass of scotch. “You’re being kind and I have completely botched this up beyond repair.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… You haven’t <em>botched </em>anything.” Kara cleared her throat, digging her toe absently into the wooden floor. “If… If you want… I mean, I made you some breakfast too. I… There’s water and coffee… shoot… There’s, uh, Advil and water next to your coffee. I figured that the headache you’ll have would be a monster.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s… Thank you, Kara.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll just… I’ll wait for you in the kitchen.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara made a hasty retreat, tuning out all sound to prevent herself from catching Lena’s response. If her tutor could have seen her then, she was certain that she would have suffered a stroke. <em>No </em>aristocrat from the House of El should ever be allowed to behave like that. She shouldn’t be a bumbling mess of words all because she had <em>accidently </em>caught a glimpse of a <em>very </em>naked and <em>very </em>beautiful Lena Luthor.</p><p> </p><p>She desperately tried to take her mind off the interaction by setting out a plate for Lena, hoping and praying to Rao that she wasn’t allergic to anything. Once everything was set out, Kara went about preparing a plate for herself, popping five more slices of bread into the toaster and piling on the rest of the eggs and bacon onto her plate.</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, her appetite was more of a beast when she hadn't gotten much sleep.</p><p> </p><p>When Lena entered the kitchen, dressed in the previous evening’s navy-blue dress, Kara avoided eye contact like it was the plague. She instead turned her attention to the food, too hungry to worry that it might seem odd to Lena that she ate so much. Keeping her distance, she shuffled through the motions, pouring a glass of milk for herself before she could gulp from the carton.</p><p> </p><p>Lena took a seat on Alex’s usual place, her cheeks just as bright as they had been earlier as she reached for her utensils. Kara could feel the younger woman’s eyes boring into her, drilling deep beneath her skin and settling there. She released a sigh and wished that her day had started with a nice long workout at the warehouse. The last thing she needed was James or Winn asking her what was wrong, and she certainly didn’t want Lena to do so either.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara.” Having no choice, blue eyes shot up. She resigned herself to her fate in hope that it would turn out better than their last conversation. “I don’t know how to thank you for this. No one’s ever…”</p><p> </p><p>The look in her eyes reminded Kara of the previous evening’s confession. Suddenly the rage that she had bottled up then came back with the speed of a freight train and knocked the wind from her frame. How could Lena’s mother, or every other person in her life do this to her? How could they <em>not </em>take care of her when she was sad, or lonely, or angry?</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” Kara replied softly, as if speaking to a frightened and wild animal. “I really didn’t mind, Lena. You don’t have to feel like you owe me something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be silly. I’m <em>indebted </em>to you—”</p><p> </p><p>“No, please.” Shaking her head, she reached over and placed her hand over Lena’s. “Being kind is its own reward. I was only doing what I would have wanted if I were in your position – what I wished someone would have done for me when I was younger. Don’t feel like there’s a debt between us. You were in need and I was more than willing to be the friend who offered help.”</p><p> </p><p>“You… You see us as friends?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Kara leaned forward, offering a dazzling smile. For once, it didn’t feel so forced. “Of course, we’re friends, Lena.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay.” Lena offered her own smile in return and looked down at her plate, unable to wipe the joy from her lips.</p><p> </p><p>As Lena piled the egg and bacon onto her fork, moaning as she bit into her food, Kara returned to preparing her own meal. She buttered her toast, reaching for the cheese spread in the fridge. It was easier to return into her routine while Lena was occupied with her own plate, Kara free to stuff her mouth with a steaming, traditional American breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>They ate in silence for the most part, but Kara could sense Lena’s penetrating gaze every now and then, as if she were trying to discover something. For a few unbearable moments, Kara was worried that she had let something slip somehow, that Alex was right and that she was terrible at keeping her identity a secret, but then Lena spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>“What were you doing up last night?”</p><p> </p><p>The question caught Kara off guard, and she nearly sprayed Lena with a mouthful of egg. She swallowed thickly forcing the food down.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you working on a story?” Lena continued, tilting her head to the side. “You must be dedicated if you’re up at three in the morning, dressed and ready to answer your door at a moment’s notice.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I…” Kara trailed off because this was the type of conversation she had been meaning to avoid. Alex was the only one who knew about the dreams and how things just made it a lot more difficult. Only Alex was willing to understand. Only Alex was supposed to know. “I have… Sometimes things are just… <em>hard</em>. Sleeping… Sleeping has been hard after…”</p><p> </p><p>She could see Astra’s face flashing in front of her, feel the blood soaking into her suit, her skin, as she knelt next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“I… my childhood before the Danvers adopted me wasn’t easy.” Kara willed herself to look into Lena’s eyes, wanting to think that what she saw in them was care and understanding. “My father was… tough on me. He didn’t really know how to love me well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m… Kara, I hadn’t meant to pry.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t,” she reassured, feeling light for some reason. “I wanted to tell you. I don’t know why, but… you make it easy to talk to.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena smiled at her, wanly and weak, but it soothed the tension in Kara’s chest. She didn’t look at her like she was different now that she knew. The young heiress was staring at her as she had been earlier, <em>just </em>like she had been staring at her with an adorable flush on her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“For what it’s worth, my childhood hadn’t been easier with Lillian either. She was… She didn’t know how to love me well either.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sucks. Parents aren’t supposed to be like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I suppose they’re not.” Lena reached for her glass of water and took a sip. When she set it down, she looked back at Kara with determination. “Tell me about the Danvers. You and Alex are… close from what I can tell?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah.” Kara beamed. “Alex… well, she’s the only one that really knows about the dreams other than you. Anyways, Alex has been there for me since I came to this… since I came to live with them. She was tough to love at first, but we somehow figured it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your relationship reminds me of when Lex and I were younger. Although when we first met, he found an instant liking to me. We became inseparable when…” She caught herself, as if realizing what she was doing. It occurred to Kara that Lena remembered that she was talking about a murderer – someone who had ironically tried to kill <em>her </em>brother. “I’m sorry. I hadn’t meant to—”</p><p> </p><p>“No, please don’t feel the need to apologize.” Kara hated this. She hated that Lena was forced to keep her love for the man hidden from the world. Nothing and no one deserved to be hated for loving someone that others deemed unlovable. “If you want to talk to me about Lex, I don’t mind at all. I’d love to listen to you drawl on and on about good childhood memories. I… I don’t have many, and I would be thankful if you at least had some.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you… Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t deserve to feel like you should have to ask my permission, Lena,” she stated firmly, her haw set. “If you want to talk about Lex, then you should be allowed to talk about him. I know how difficult family is.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I suppose you do.” Lena nodded, a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “Well, perhaps another time. I am actually <em>very </em>late for work, so if you don’t mind, I’m going to use your phone to call my driver. I seem to have misplaced mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena stood from the stool and brought her plate over to the sink. Kara did the same, catching a glimpse of the clock that hung above the fridge. If she hurried, then she would be able to make a trip to L-Corp and Cat-Co with time to spare.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, if you don’t mind, I could take you to work?”</p><p> </p><p>A skeptical brow raised in Kara’s direction. “You own a car?”</p><p> </p><p>“Technically, no, but I have <em>a </em>form of transportation.” Kara offered Lena the first flirtatious smirk she had ever given, hoping it came off as charming rather than creepy and provocative. She was aiming for their friendship not being sunk because of her awkwardness. “I’m a licensed driver. Scout’s honor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Somehow it doesn’t surprise me that you were a girl scout.” Kara threw her head back as she laughed. “Very well, what do I have to lose?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Weaving through traffic was almost as easy as Kara remembered. She hadn’t put her motorcycle to use since she and Lucy had saved Alex and J’onn from the DEO, and before that she hadn’t driven it since college. However, it was like riding a hoverbike – impossible to forget.</p><p> </p><p>Driving the bike was almost like being back on Krypton, racing with Don-Ak to the Art Guild instead of returning to the Military Guild. It reminded her of a time when her life hadn’t been <em>easy</em>, per se, but when it had been filled with less pain and turmoil. It reminded her of a time when things had been simpler.</p><p> </p><p>Lena clung to her as though her life depended upon it, and the self-satisfied grin that appeared underneath Kara’s helmet was well-hidden and entirely deserved. For some reason, the thought of a regal, high-strung and classy Lena Luthor putting her pride aside for the sake of holding Kara’s waist, did unspeakable things to the Kryptonian. Things that any good devotee of Rao shouldn’t ever experience outside the confines of a joining.</p><p> </p><p>When they stopped in front of the L-Corp building, Kara kicking down to keep them steady, she removed her helmet to see Lena still holding onto her with fervor. The young woman, however, wasn’t frightened by the drive. No, she seemed more exhilarated than anything. Kara could hear her heart thundering in her chest, pounding from the adrenaline that coursed through it.</p><p> </p><p>It took a moment, but once the heiress realized that they had stopped, she slipped off the seat, balancing herself carefully on black stilettos. She removed her helmet, hair mushed and frazzled from confinement, but she didn’t seem too bothered by it. Kara would dare even say that she’d had an epiphany.</p><p> </p><p>“Was that your first time?” Kara asked with a knowing grin.</p><p> </p><p>“W – What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re first time,” she clarified. “You know, riding a motorcycle?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena huffed out an amused laugh, dragging a hand through raven locks. “Is it that obvious?”</p><p> </p><p>“Little bit, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>The heiress shook her head, biting her lip as she inspected Kara. She looked more like herself now, the blonde realized. A quick shower back at the studio apartment and she was back to being the most put together woman that Kara had ever laid eyes on. No one would ever even realize that she had been <em>wasted </em>and leaning against the front door of a rookie reporter.</p><p> </p><p>“You are quite something, Miss Danvers.” Lena eyed Kara with a gleam that she had not yet learned to decipher. She hoped that the more they got to know one another, the easier it would be to read Lena Luthor. Her life would certainly be an infinity easier. “Cardigans and pastels – I never would have guessed you’d trade it for leather boots. I had you all pegged wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m still the same mild-mannered klutz underneath all of this.”</p><p> </p><p>“And still ever the gentlewoman you’ve made yourself out to be.” Lena leaned forward, placing her hand over Kara’s as she held out Alex’s helmet. She accepted it, keeping it underneath her arm as she stared down at Lena. “I hope you’ll let me make it up to you. Lunch – say next week Wednesday?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Kara nodded eagerly. “Lunch would be great. Though, as I’ve insisted, you don’t owe me anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you’d do me the honor of joining me as my friend?” Lena asked hopefully, a spark of <em>something </em>flashing in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you Wednesday.” Kara slipped on the helmet and offered a wave goodbye as Lena stepped back. Pushing off the curb, she raced into traffic.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The interaction stayed with Kara through the rest of the day, even as she stumbled through work, Snapper giving her every ounce of hell imaginable. She avoided James as best as she could, knowing that the stupidly plastered grin on her face would be a one-way ticket to the same argument she and Kal-El had picked a few days prior.</p><p> </p><p>James was always on her brother’s damned side.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted one good thing for herself. Lena was something unexpected, and certainly something unexplainable. Kal had tried his damnedest to prove to her that anything pursued would end badly, and many others had done the same. Alex was open to new possibilities at least, and Winn was a fanboy through and through, but she didn’t want to jinx any of it. So, she kept it to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Keeping her mind off Lena was near impossible, but she managed just fine throwing herself in whatever puff-piece Snapper sent her way, or simply fooling around with her co-worker, Nia, when Snapper wasn’t looking. She knew it wasn’t wise, given that they were both junior reporters and had yet to make a name for themselves. Snapper wouldn't hesitate to fire them. But it saved her from infinite amount of boredom.</p><p> </p><p>Possessing her own office proved to be infinitely valuable on lunch break, because even when she wanted to head off to do some Supergirl work it was better to wait in suspense for her scheduled Skype call.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since Cat and Carter had jetted off to Rao knew wherever, they had come up with an arrangement. Carter adored her, and since that one weekend he’d stayed with her, they had become inseparable. Cat might not allow the boy to ever be babysat by her again, but picking the boy up from school, helping him with school projects and generally being a constant figure in his life like his father refused to was something that the media mogul encouraged.</p><p> </p><p>Hence why Cat couldn’t get it into the boy’s head that a daily Skype call was inappropriate and a breach of any professional boundaries. Kara laughed at the thought of there even being any boundaries left between them.</p><p> </p><p>Listening to Carter go on and on about Paris and everything they saw in the Luv helped to further expel thoughts of Lena Luthor from her mind. She was eager to compare knowledge with him, grinning whenever Cat offered something up as well to appease her son and to feel included in the conversation. Kara missed them terribly but hearing that Cat had gotten back into field work was more than worth the ache in her chest. It almost made it all right when the woman sent Carter off to bed with a stern reminder that his tutor wouldn’t accept him sleeping in again.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Honestly, Kara, that pout you’ve infected him with is making it impossible to deny him anything</em>.” Cat tried for a scathing glare, but she only managed a somewhat scolding glance. “<em>It’s difficult enough as it is</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Miss Grant.” Kara couldn’t even find the decency to look apologetic.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Mm-hmm</em>.” The older woman pursed her lips, and Kara found herself thankful that she was halfway on the other side of the world. “<em>Well, that’s enough about me I suppose. I want to hear about how you’re doing. Already shattering glass ceilings, I imagine</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have entirely too much faith in me.” Kara shook her head. “I’m still of puff-pieces, Miss Grant. Snapper’s more than happy to keep me there for as long as he deems necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>And yet, you’ve already managed to snag a piece with Miss Luthor. A little birdy told me that you’ve become the apple of her eye.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>By little birdy, I mean Lena Luthor, and by apple of her eye, </em>Keira<em>, I mean that she has taken up quite the liking to you. I don’t know what you did, but she’s quite smitten</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“You… You know Lena?”</p><p> </p><p>Cat’s eyes lit up in excitement and she leaned forward, biting the ear of her glasses. “<em>So, the two of you are on first name basis already. Interesting. You know, I hadn’t thought it to be in you, and yet you’ve managed to snog the most unattainable woman in all of National City, if not the entire country.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What</em>? Miss Grant, Lena and I aren’t—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>If you’re not bedding the girl, then I’d like you to shed some clarification on what </em>this <em>might be.</em>” Cat held up an image of her and Lena from that morning. She was seated on the motorcycle, Alex’s helmet under her arm and her own in her hand. Lena smiled up at her with a smile, but it seemed far more intimate than it had appeared in the moment. “<em>I never thought that Kara “aw-shucks” Danvers would fit herself into skin-tight leather, nor that she would know </em>how <em>to drive a motorcycle let alone own one.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Kara blanched. “Where did you get that?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You’re lucky that I’m still the Queen of all Media, Kara, or else this would be plastered over every tabloid and news outlet as of yesterday. At the very least, you should be impressed that I managed to veto this while located in Paris, France. Your appraisal may begin.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Grant, I have no idea what to say.” She heaved out a sigh of relief, fiddling with her glasses. “You have no idea what that means to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Mm, I have an idea</em>.” The woman leaned back, setting the photograph aside. “<em>Do me a favor and try not to drag the pour girl into anything media related. I’ve done a damned fine job of keep nosy reporters like you out of her life for as long as I could manage. If you hurt her in anyway, I’ll have you for breakfast, and you can find another job.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d never…” The thought of causing Lena any kind of pain for the sake of writing a story that would sell made her physically ill. “Miss Grant, Lena’s my friend. I’d never do anything to hurt her.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I know, Kara, but I am somewhat obligated to threaten you, nonetheless. For all her talk of having difficulty to trust, she offers it blindly to someone like you. Make sure you keep that in mind, dear.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I will.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Good</em>.” Cat nodded, more to herself than to Kara. “<em>Now that we’ve gotten the nastiness out of the way, I want to discuss why you haven’t yet called Denise.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Cat, we’ve talked about this,” she groused, flopping back into her chair like a moody teenager. “I’m <em>not </em>seeing a therapist. I don’t need it.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You’re not seeing </em>a <em>therapist, you’re seeing </em>my <em>therapist, Kara. I find it amusing that you think you have a choice in the matter. Alexandra called me. You haven’t been sleeping again.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Kara had almost forgotten the unacknowledged elephant in the room, or what she preferred to call it, the Disaster-that-Cat-knew-she-was-Supergirl. She wasn’t certain at what point the woman had concluded it, but there was no point in trying to convince her otherwise. Not when the woman was Cat Grant, and once she had something in her head, there was no convincing her otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>Thus far, Cat hadn’t mentioned it, and Kara hadn’t offered any kind of an explanation, but her disappearances had been easier to handle since Cat had stopped asking where she would go during a crisis. Though, the day that Cat set her therapists CV on her desk, the one that qualified her as a certified agent of the DEO, with a recommendation letter from Alex, Kara had been somewhat taken aback. Ever since then, the woman had not let up and Kara had only become more and more of a steel wall on the subject.</p><p> </p><p>She would rather chew glass while Solar-Flared than acknowledge the fact that her demons were eating her from the inside out. Talking about her childhood, or the death toll by the thousands on her hands, or the fact that she was the reason that more Kryptonians were gone because of her weakness, her disgrace, was something that would never happen. She would rather die with what was left of her honor intact.</p><p> </p><p>“That isn’t any of Alex’s business. Neither is it any of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You may be skilled at lying to yourself, Kara, but you’ve never been any good at lying to me. I may be your employer, but the fact remains that I see you as somewhat of a daughter to me, and I’ll be damned if I let your stubbornness get the better of you.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em>fine</em>,” she hissed, tasting the bitterness of the lie on her tongue. “I don’t want some stranger digging around in my head and making me think about stuff that I’d rather forget about. You can’t make me see Denise.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh, I can, and I will</em>.” Kara hated the smug glint in Cat’s eyes. It was as if she knew that she was going to win. “<em>If you don’t see her by </em>tomorrow<em>. Carter and I will be home by the weekend, and I’ll drag you to her office if it’s the last thing I do. You may be a grown woman, Kara Danvers, but I have no ethical problem with treating you like a child.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re impossible.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Well, you’ve tested my patience long enough. Call Denise. Tonight. I’ll know if you didn’t.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Cat ended the call, and Kara released a muffled scream into the crook of her arm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Survivor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi. I was planning on posting this yesterday, but I've had a rough week with my classes starting back up and I'm supposed to do some chemistry today, but instead I'm putting this chapter up.</p><p>Thanks for all the lovely kudos and comments. I read every last one, so don't think that when you write to me it's gonna be ignored. I also love long comments and I get absolutely giddy when I see them. Comments also really help writers feel good about what they write not just me. If you want to support your favorite fanfic writers, send them a comment (or an email if you have their address). It really helps them push through their writer's block and motivates them to finish a story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cackling started about the minute that she stepped into the office in her clothes from the previous evening and made the mistake of explaining to Sam where she had gone after her unfortunate encounter with Gregory Mason. After all, she had to explicitly clarify that she had not ended up passed out drunk at some bar and the reason why she hadn’t answered any of Sam’s calls.</p><p> </p><p>When she had told her, Sam had held a straight face for all of thirty-five seconds before she broke out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Sam had marched out of her office, leaving Lena to stare at her in shock and returned throughout the course of the day only to burst out laughing and turn on her heel all over again.</p><p> </p><p>This had been going on until lunch, and the number of heads that Sam had managed to turn was an alarming new world record.</p><p> </p><p>She supposed that this was her lot. What on earth had her drunken self been thinking, turning up at Kara’s plastered out of her mind? Not only had she made a fool out of herself but the fact that the amount of times that Kara had seen her naked raked up to an alarming number of two tallies while Lena had yet to see even a glimpse of the biceps that Kara had hidden underneath her cardigan. If not for her embarrassment, she would be green with jealousy.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, <em>whew</em>!” Sam announced as she entered Lena’s office for what must have been the hundredth’s time that day, armed with an order from Noonan’s that Lena had asked Jess to pick up for her. “I think I have most of it out of my system now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Lena deadpanned, not bothering to look up from the files that she was skimming over. “Are you sure? There aren’t a few more cackles swimming around there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hence why I said <em>most of it</em>. I’m sure that the laughter will return soon enough, but I’ve managed to laugh so hard that even my own muscles have begun to ache. Well done, Lena. You’ve successfully managed to break a Kryptonian. Lillian would be proud.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Lena drawled. “She’d be bitter that I have, once again, outdone my brother, because apparently <em>it’s not a competition, Lena</em>.” She eyed the takeout bags, feeling the beginning of a rumble within the depths of her stomach. Despite the wonderful breakfast she’d had with Kara, she found herself starved. “Are you going to stand there and wonder if you’re going to laugh at me some more, or are you going to let me eat?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam snickered, but instead of tossing something back she crossed the room and handed the takeout bag over. She plopped herself down and began to rummage around in her own, eager as ever to devour whatever Lena had Jess pick up for her.</p><p> </p><p>“I still can’t believe you gave Kara a strip show. Alex would have an aneurysm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is exactly why what I’ve told you never leaves this room. What happened stays between you and me.”</p><p> </p><p>“And poor, sweet innocent Kara who is likely fumbling and mumbling her way through her day.” Sam let out another howl of a laugh. “How much do you want to bet that she’s going to call you and tell you that she got fired because she poured coffee all over her boss because she was too busy being distracted by the image of your pale ass to focus on where she’s going?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can fire you, you know. I shouldn’t have to put up with this. I’m a Luthor.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Pfft</em>, like you have it in you to even say it,” Sam scoffed. “Go on, I dare you. Say, <em>Sam, you’re fired. Pack up your office and get out</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena opened her mouth, hesitated, and then closed it again. Sulking, she returned to her kale salad with a glare tossed towards Sam. “I hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too.” Sam grinned wickedly. “Now, tell me truthfully, because I need to picture it mentally, what was it like seeing Kara Danvers, mild-mannered reporter, in leather.”</p><p> </p><p>“I nearly fainted, Sam,” Lena sighed, indulging Sam’s request on a whim. They both knew that she wasn’t going to leave her alone about this until she did. “You would think that Kara and leather jacket in the same sentence would be too contrasting, but I’m telling you, it is not.”</p><p> </p><p>“On a scale of one-to-<em>I-want-to-have-your-children</em>, how hot was it when she told you to get onto the back of that motorcycle?”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely the latter.”</p><p> </p><p>Mentally, Lena summoned the image of Kara. Of when the blonde had led her down into the basement of her apartment building where a garage awaited that apparently belonged entirely to Kara. She had nearly died from excitement when she realized that Kara was not only a reporter that occasionally knew more about science than she let on, but she dabbled with cars too. A pass time that Lena herself enjoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“It took me by surprise. In a good way. She told me that she and Alex had ordered the bike in parts and assembled it themselves. There’s at least four other vehicles in that garage that she’s tinkering with as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that’s hot. I didn’t even know that Alex was a mechanic on top of being a bioengineer.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena frowned. “You didn’t?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like you said, Alex is a very private person. Especially when it comes to Kara. I’ve realized that she’s like an onion. You have to peel her back layer by layer to get to the center. Just when I think I have her pegged there’s something else lingering beneath the surface.” Sam shrugged as she reached for another sandwich. “I just need to be patient. She’s good with Ruby and far more loyal than the partners I’ve previously had. If she can put up with my bratty kid, then I can wait for her to trust me enough to open up about all of her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow… that is surprisingly mature of you,” Lena hummed. “When did you become an adult?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think it happened right around the third time your brother tried to assassinate you and I broke a guy’s back. I guess almost murder kind of changes a person.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena clicked her tongue. “You’re awful.”</p><p> </p><p>“I may be awful, but you choose to be in my company. What does that say about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“That I’m a masochist?”</p><p> </p><p>“That is… accurate. You’re definitely a sucker for punishment, I’ll tell you that.” Sam smacked her lips together, satisfied that her hunger was sated, then leaned across the desk to see what Lena had ordered extra. “So, you’re having lunch with her on Wednesday?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not the first time we’re having lunch together, so don’t sound so eager. We’re <em>friends</em>. It’s not strange for friends to have lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know…” Sam said in singsong. “You’re planning on taking her to that fancy new breakfast place in the city. That sounds pretty romantic to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop,” Lena warned. “I want to try the friends’ thing and see how it goes. I have a feeling that the <em>onion thing </em>is a Danvers thing. Kara’s not pretending to be anyone other than who she is, but sometimes… I don’t know. I see glimpses of something hidden underneath.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam stopped her rummaging and looked up with a frown. “You don’t think she’s violent, do you? Statistically speaking, one third of people who are abused in their childhood will become abusers themselves. Lena, I like Kara, and from what I’ve seen she’s a good kid, but if you’re seeing red flags, then you have to tell me—”</p><p> </p><p>“No! God, no!” Lena rushed to reassure. “Kara couldn’t hurt a fly even if she tried. She would rather chew off her own arm than hurt someone. You don’t have to be worried, Sam.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re saying this for my benefit—”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not, I promise! Do you think me of all people wouldn’t be able to spot abusive behavior from a mile away?” Lena shook her head. Perish the thought that she would find herself in a relationship that had the same environment as the Luthor household. “I just mean that Kara’s… well, there’s a sadness behind her peppy optimism. I want her to open up to me before I decide I want to enter a relationship together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that <em>is </em>the smart thing to do. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I really like Alex, but she can be a bit of a challenge. There’s things from her own past that has left a bit of a scar and I have to work around that a lot of the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“It seems that no one is without their issues,” Lena laughed awkwardly, shaking her head. “What a pair we make.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, both interested in two sexy but very complicated women. One with an endless brooding vibe going on to hide the fact that she’s a big softie, and a big softie with a dark mysterious past.”</p><p> </p><p>“Life was easier when we were in college.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean when you found out that I could probably bench press an entire planet and your brother made attempts on your life left and right?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena sighed wistfully. “Ah, the good old days.”</p><p> </p><p>“The good old days indeed.” Sam laughed. “Well, I have to get going. Alex is picking Ruby up from school for me and then we’re having lunch in my office. She’s supposed to be here in like…” A glance at her watch. “Ten minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“When are you going to tell her about your little secret?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know. I’m a hypocrite. It’s just, everything that went down with alleged biological mother last year was all over the news. I don’t want her to think that just because I’m related to a madwoman that I’m somehow crazy, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know the feeling.” If Lena could hide the fact that she was adopted by the most infamous family in the world, then she would gladly do so. “Don’t let it stretch out too long, though. Maybe if you open up to her, then she’ll come clean about whatever it is that she’s hiding from you.”</p><p> </p><p>“All good points. All good points.” Sam huffed out a sigh as she collected their takeout bags and containers. “It’s probably gonna blow up in my face though, but I’m just gonna leave it alone until there’s no way around it anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughed, shaking her head as she watched Sam’s retreating form.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“<em>I’m sorry, Lena, am I boring you?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Lena looked up sharply at Cat’s impatiently arched eyebrow. The woman stared at her down the bridge of her nose, over the edge of her glasses, much like a teacher who was seconds away from rasping Lena’s fingers with a ruler.</p><p> </p><p>The process of reviewing acquisition after acquisition around CatCo was as tedious as it was necessary, especially when Lena needed to consider how Cat could best secure her shares while she was considering taking the opening position of White House Press Secretary that Olivia Marsden had offered her on a whim.</p><p> </p><p>The number of friends that Cat Grant had in high places never ceased to amaze Lena.</p><p> </p><p>Lena had been surprised by the request, but after everything that Cat had done for her throughout her youth, she couldn’t bring herself to turn the woman down. Not when Cat made so many of her family’s galas bearable. Cat also deserved more than to have her space out every few minutes because she couldn’t seem to focus on anything other than a certain blue-eyed blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she flushed. “I’m sorry. Please continue.”</p><p> </p><p>But Cat had already taken her glasses off and was peering at Lena through the screen of her computer. She swallowed thickly under the interrogative gaze of the media mogul and wished that she could kickstart her mind into coming up with an excuse to end the meeting a little earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Clearly, there is something bothering you, and I fear that if I don’t ask, I might open tomorrow’s newspaper and find the headline: </em>Drunken Luthor billionaire plunges to her death<em>. I have enough on my conscience as is, Lena</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I… Nothing’s wrong. Really. Let’s just get through the Tribune acquisition and then we can—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Lena, does it look like I was born yesterday?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Lena furrowed her brows. Any discussion that involved Cat’s age was usually dangerous. “Uh… is that a trick question?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>The answer is ‘no’. I was not born yesterday.</em>” Cat clicked her tongue as she glared at Lena. “<em>I realize that you are without a strong maternal figure in your life, so I am willing to offer my services to you. Free of charge. However, I can only do that if you tell me what is wrong.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Lena let out a sigh. “It’s… It’s Kara.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What’s wrong with Keira?</em>” Cat sat up, back ramrod. “<em>For the love of—I talked to her this afternoon! I leave her alone for five minutes and she goes and does something idiotic. Let me call you back. I can have Evelyn book me a flight back to National City within the hour. Carter and I will be—</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“No! No, nothing is wrong with Kara!”</p><p> </p><p>Cat paused in her flurried panic and turned to stare at Lena. “<em>Well, why don’t you lead with that? That girl already gives me enough grey hairs without even trying. I don’t need you to jump on her band wagon as well.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Lena suppressed a laugh. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were so worried about her.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes, well, don’t tell her that. She already has a head the size of the Sun. I don’t need it getting any bigger than that.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>The idea of Kara having an inflated ego was so absurd that Lena burst out laughing. “Perish the thought.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>So, if she hasn’t gotten herself severely injured or fired, then what has you looking like Rafael Nadal as he accepts his second place in Wimbledon?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you…” Lena pursed her lips, unsure if she should talk about this with Cat of all people. “Has Kara ever told you that she grew up in an abusive home?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Well, that’s just absurd. I know Alexandra personally. I’m having Thanksgiving with them. Alexandra would much rather slit her own throat before hurting Kara and Eliza adores the girl as much as I do.</em>” Cat frowned. “<em>Where is this coming from?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not the Danvers.” Lena clenched her hands underneath the desk. “The family that she before she was adopted by them.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of silence as Cat sat back against the pristinely white couch of her hotel room. Her lips pursing in disdain. What she was disgusted with, Lena could only make an educated guess.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You didn’t hear this from me, but she’s mentioned in passing that she didn’t have a good relationship with her biological father growing up.</em>” Cat crossed her arms over her chest, twisting the ear of her glasses to and from. They tapped against her arm, but she paid them little mind. “<em>I would avoid bringing it up without her initiating the conversation first.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t sound like Kara to make some kind of a scene that would make an impression on Cat. But for whatever reason, there had to be an explanation for the advice that Cat had just given her. “Did something happen?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Nothing earth shattering,</em>” Cat waved her concern away. “<em>She’s very uncomfortable in the presence of any man. And not because she’s nervous under their lingering gazes like some gaudy schoolgirl. It’s in the little things. She doesn’t allow herself to be alone with a room with a strange man. If some attractive bloke walks into the room, she will leave the other way. It’s not that she’s scared of them, but I think it’s more subconscious than anything. It took her years to warm up to that Witt fellow and there are times where I’ve seen her outright refuse James to be in the same room alone with her</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena found herself frowning, trying to think back to all the times that she had been around Kara and gauge her reaction. She had to admit she remembered a few times where Kara would tense up merely at the mention of James as her friend in a sense. She remembered gala upon gala where Kara would remain at her side, especially when she would be forced to mingle with male investors. She remembered how Kara would practically become rigid when one of them would ask her to dance and she would almost faux politely decline their advances.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“<em>Whenever Carter’s father was in town and he came to pick him up, she would refuse to let Carter go with him until I came from wherever to personally watch them go. Even when I told her beforehand that he would be picking up Carter from my office. It drove me utterly mad and there had been a few times where I had nearly fired her because of it</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh, well, I don’t know. Call it women’s intuition if you will.</em> <em>There was a nasty situation with one of my board members a few years ago, Dirk Armstrong. I had him fired and arrested. It appeared as though he tried to lunge for me. At least that’s what I told the police. She broke his arm in seven different places.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my god! That doesn’t sound like Kara at all!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Believe me, I had a hard time believing it myself and I was there to witness it. Kara’s not a violent person, it’s not in her nature, but when she feels threatened or she thinks that someone she cares about is being threatened, all rational thinking flies out the window.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you define as Earth shattering, Cat, but that definitely qualifies.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Not really. The situation is isolated. That was the only time she had really responded so harshly, but that was because before it had happened Dirk had made the mistake mentioning all the vile things that he was going to do to me.</em>” Cat shrugged her shoulders. “<em>Her instinct was to protect me. That’s simply how Kara is put together. I can’t even count the amount of times Kara’s put herself in danger for the sake of protecting me, and not all the cases involved a man. I don’t know if you remember, but I made headlines last year because of Lesley Willis.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Livewire. I remember.”</p><p> </p><p>Cat rolled her eyes. “<em>Such a tacky name. Never mind that. Kara isn’t a raging feminist – equality and all that – but she does behave differently in my presence than she would in Witt’s presence. It’s clear that she trusts him, but only to an extent.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Lena swallowed thickly. “Do you think her father abused her?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>If he did, she’s never mentioned it to me, but I’m not blind. I’ve seen hundreds of abuse cases during my years as a reporter. The way that Kara acts sometimes, the way that she makes decisions and goes about doing something as simple as interacting with others, I would stake my reputation on it.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you… Have you tried talking with her about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>And say what exactly</em>?” Cat scoffed, finding the idea absurd. “<em>If Kara doesn’t want to tell me something, then there’s nothing that I can do to change that. Not to mention, I’ve seen her when she’s cornered about something. It’s not a particularly pretty sight.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>It seemed the more that Lena found out about Kara, the more questions she had. Kara was an enigma. A puzzle where the pieces were constantly hidden. Barely reachable. And whenever she was handed a piece, she realized that the puzzle was larger than she had anticipated.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>My advice to you, Lena,</em>” Cat said, placing her glasses back onto her nose and then reaching for the file that they had been working through before their impromptu heart-to-heart. “<em>Wait for her to come to you. She doesn’t trust you yet, even if she wants to. And even when she does, there are secrets that she simply isn’t ready or able to reveal. What you have to understand is that she has endured far more trauma than any human being is capable of experiencing. Her endless optimism, her golden heart, is a testament to her very character. If I had endured even half of what she has, there is no doubt in my mind that I would have just dug my own grave and buried myself alive.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Lena nodded, unable to say anything else on the subject as she reached for her own file and pen. “Right, where were we?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“<em>Do you want to come out with me to the bar tonight?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Lena released a laugh at the suddenness of the request. When she had seen Kara’s name flashing across her screen, there had been many things that she expected that she would say, but she hadn’t expected a proposition of alcohol in lieu of a greeting.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello to you, too.” Realizing that if she was going to accept the strange and wonderful offer, then it would probably be a good idea to clock out at five like a normal person.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hi, sorry!</em>” Lena could hear Kara struggling with her phone on the other end, as if she had dropped it and was now trying to catch it before it hit the ground. “<em>Shoot, sorry. Alex always says I have poor manners. How was your day?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Long-winded and yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fine right up until the point James and I got into an argument. Which is why I need a drink. Do you think you have time for me in your busy schedule? Being a CEO and all, I guess your free time is monopolized by a lot more important people.</em>” There was a teasing lilt in Kara’s voice, but Lena wanted to banish all thought that anyone could be more important than the friendship they were trying to cultivate.</p><p> </p><p>“I could never be too busy for my favorite reporter in all of National City.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara made an offended sound. “<em>Just in National City? Point out who my competition is, and I’ll kick their butts so hard they won’t even try and interview you again.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>The thought of Kara all puffed cheeks and creased forehead sent Lena into a fit of giggles. It wasn’t like she was unused to people vying for her attention, especially when she was a woman of her standard, with more money to know what to do with and good looks that brought any person to their knees. But there was something about Kara outright brawling with someone for Lena’s attention, even if she knew that Kara wouldn’t actually hit someone to compete for it.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you and James didn’t argue because of what I told you a few weeks ago?” The last thing that Lena wanted was to cause a rift between Kara and one of the few people that she could trust, even if it was a small amount.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No, we’ve been arguing for a while now. It wasn’t a fight or anything, not like me and K – I mean, Clark have been having, but James has been making jabs at me since this morning’s staff meeting. I just confronted him about it. Needless to say, I walked out of his office with a pretty foul mood and if I don’t do something to take my mind of it, then I might scream.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we can’t have that, now, can we?” Lena stood from her desk, throwing her purse over her shoulder. “I’m just going to tell Jess to go home and then I’ll meet you at the bar?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Actually—</em>” To Lena’s utter surprise, Kara stepped through her office door, wearing a sheepish grin. “<em>I already told Jess to go home because I’m kidnapping you for the evening</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena arched an eyebrow and hung up the call. “And she listened to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Kara laughed, exasperated. “She threatened to call security unless I rephrased the statement and said that she’ll leave when you agree to what ridiculous impulse I have now. Her words, not mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds like Jess,” Lena rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket off her chair. “Are we walking, taking a cab, or some other form of transportation?”</p><p> </p><p>The suggestive lilt in her voice must give her away because Kara grinned. “I knew you liked the motorcycle ride a little more than you wanted to let on. Luckily for you, I have her parked outside. So, ready to go?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena nodded, “Mm-hmm. Just, before I forget, remind me later that I need to give Jess a raise.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lena eyed the odd blue drink being pushed in front of Kara with an arched eyebrow. She looked up at the bartender, wondering if she should tell her that there had been some sort of a mistake, but before she could say anything Kara lifted the odd, pulpy liquid back far quickly than Lena had expected her to. When she set the glass down again, she tapped the rim with her finger, signaling the bartender to pour another.</p><p> </p><p>“That was a little fast,” Lena couldn’t help but point out as she watched the blue liquid rising back to the rim of the glass, spilling over the edges, and dripping down Kara’s hand. “Don’t you think you should slow down a little?”</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t in any position to judge, especially with her history of mixology, but she didn’t want to wake up in similar positions that she had found herself. There wasn’t a worse feeling than hungover and full of regrets.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Oh!” Kara chuckled nervously and fiddled with her glasses. “This isn’t alcohol. It’s… well… it’s kind of like a bubblegum milkshake. Only without the bubblegum. And the cow’s milk. And the shake. It’s from the Vega system. They just got in a shipment today.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have an odd way of defining ‘<em>Let’s get a drink</em>’.” Lena wrinkled her nose. “Is it safe for you to be drink that?”</p><p> </p><p>“The stuff from the Vega system is relatively safe for humans. I just might lose my taste for a while.” Lena’s eyes widened in horror. “Joking! Joking! That was a joke… that I made.”</p><p> </p><p>She snorted as she nudged the blonde. “That was awful.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought it was funny.”</p><p> </p><p>They snatched one of the last booths remaining, sliding in across from each other. Lena had the intention of taking the seat next to her but realized that she needed to work on the whole <em>platonic </em>thing.</p><p> </p><p>Lena took a long, relaxing sip from her whiskey as she quickly surveyed the area, something that she found herself doing ever since Sam had brought her to the bar that very first time. She had grown a lot more comfortable since then, having realized that aliens were surprising more lenient and forgiving than humans. They didn’t give two shits that her brother was a mass murderer and a renowned activist of the anti-alien movement. As long as she didn’t cause trouble, paid her tab and looked the other way when they indulged in illegal activities, then she was welcome to stay.</p><p> </p><p>It surprised Lena how comfortable Kara was, too. She seemed to be in her element, going as far as taking her glasses off, clutching her drink to her chest, and reveling in the foreignism.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling satisfied, Lena turned to look away from the scenery and back to the odd drink in Kara’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure that’s safe?”</p><p> </p><p>The last thing that she needed was to call Alex Danvers in the middle of the night to inform her that they were at the emergency room pumping Kara’s stomach. Because then Kara’s life wouldn’t be the only one at risk.</p><p> </p><p>Kara smacked her lips and set the drink down on the table. “The worst it can do is turn my tongue blue, Lena.” To emphasize her point, she opened her mouth. Around an aquamarine colored tongue, and sky-blue tainted teeth, she said, “Hee?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena guessed that she was trying to pronounce the word <em>see</em>, only to be utterly unsuccessful.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Lena resigned herself. “Fine, but I’m not paying for your trip to the emergency room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you are.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yes, she will.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Thinking it safer to change the subject, Lena swirled her glass and offered a coy smile, “So what made you decide to invite little old me out for a drink? Wednesday not coming soon enough for your liking?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s cheeks flushed in a way that made Lena feel giddy. It was simply too easy, and she needed to make up for the blunder that was that morning. She couldn’t have Kara thinking that she was a workaholic drunkard with nothing better to do than to crash into a friend’s home and completely takeover her bed.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Kara managed. “Are you saying that you didn’t want to go out with me?”</p><p> </p><p>The way that Kara let the words <em>go out with me </em>roll off her tongue despite her flustered state nearly caused Lena to choke on the whiskey burning a pathway down her throat. She cleared her voice, hoping that the dim lighting was enough to hide her own embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not saying that. I’m just curious.” Lena tilted her head, gauzing Kara. “Surely you have other friends that you could have invited out. What about Alex?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s working a double shift. And by double shift I mean she’s out on a case that I’m technically not supposed to ask about.</p><p> </p><p>Lena nodded. “Winn?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s having a gamer marathon with an old friend of his, which he scheduled long before, and to which he invited me, but I tend to get too excited with a controller in my hand.” There was something that she was deliberately not mentioning, but Lena let it slide for the time being. “And before you ask, there’s no one else I can ask. With Miss Grant and Carter in Paris, my pool of friends is limited.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, I was a last resort?” Lena tried to add a hint of humor, meaning it as a joke, but the touch of bitterness was unavoidable. Being raised under Lillian’s iron hand did more than dent her self-confidence.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I didn’t even think about them until you just asked me. When I got off work my first instinct was to call you, and then I thought I’d just make it a surprise.”</p><p> </p><p>To say that Lena was surprised when Kara reached across the table to skim the back of her fingers along Lena’s slender ones was an understatement. She glanced down to where Kara was gently encouraging her to ease the grip on her whiskey and observed as their fingers seemed to interlace of their own accord.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up to catch Kara’s eyes, but comet blue had averted back down to her glass of blue yolk. It seemed to be important to Kara that she didn’t mention it, so she pushed away the butterflies that the woman’s touch ignited in her and returned to her own drink.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Kara turned to her so quickly that Lena nearly jumped out of her skin. She jostled her drink, nearly spilling some of the amber liquid on the table. If she wasn’t already halfway done, then she just might have been cleaning some of the alcohol out of her shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you wanna play a game?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena snorted. “A game? What are we five?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex and I do it all the time,” Kara pouted. “It’s not as silly as it sounds, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“That depends. Tell me what it is, and I’ll consider it.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly. To be honest, Lena would agree to anything at that point, and even more so when their fingers re-intertwined and Kara leaned closer. “Okay, well, it’s pretty straight forward. It starts like this: There was a man who entered a local paper’s pun contest. He sent in 10 different puns, in the hope that at least one of the puns would win. Unfortunately, no pun in 10 did.”</p><p> </p><p>For a full ten seconds, neither of them said a word, the only sound between them the rowdiness of the bar around them. Then Lena snorted and covered her eyes with her free hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my god. Was that a pun?”</p><p> </p><p>Pride radiated from Kara as she nodded. “English isn’t my first language and growing up I had a really hard time understanding sarcasm and jokes. Alex tried to fix that with this game. At night after Eliza went to sleep, we would sneak out onto the roof and read this really thick book of puns. She would explain them to me and after a few times we finished it we started having these <em>punny </em>battles.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can see that.” Lena shook her head. “English isn’t your first language? I couldn’t even tell.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m actually really good at mimicking accents, so I was able to pick it up pretty quickly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you from then originally?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Kara flushed. “From the… From the North.” She waved her hand in an unidentifiable direction and finished off the last of her blue yolk. “Do you want another drink? I’m going to get another drink.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Lena could halt the blonde’s stride, Kara was already halfway to the bar.</p><p> </p><p>She thought back to what Cat had said earlier that day, about how Kara wanted to trust her but couldn’t yet allow herself to. And how even when she did, there would still be secrets. She wondered if Sam had a point. Should she consider whether her want for a relationship with Kara outweighed the skeleton’s in the bubbly woman’s closet.</p><p> </p><p>When Kara returned with another blue yolk, a basket of chicken wings, and the brightest, genuine grin that anyone had ever given Lena, she decided that the scales were leaning towards a relationship.</p><p> </p><p>“So?” Kara hummed around her blue yolk. “Do you wanna play?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, a Luthor’s never backed down from a challenged before,” Lena said, snatching one of the wings in between her fingers. “I hope your ego can handle utter defeat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh-ho! It is <em>so on</em>! You and me, let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. In Darkness The Light Will Shine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I know I'm an ass for not updating. I wish that my schedule wasn't so whack otherwise I'd be able to write and update more. Thanks for all the lovely kudos and comments! I'm reading them all and I am trying to keep up with them. </p><p>I saw a comment from SuperXenite asking me to delve deeper into the El family dynamics. And I'm getting to it. I want some mystery to it. I remember from ATLA that we didn't get to see Zuko's father's face until later in the series and that's how I want to keep it for now. What I will tell you is that, yes, Kara and Kal are siblings. Their father is Jor-El, but I want the whole thing with their mom to still be a mystery. Kara is older because she was trapped in the Phantom Zone. When she was banished it was on the eve on Krypton's destruction. Her pod didn't get knocked off course, she was deliberately sent to the Phantom Zone while Kal was sent to Earth. I want to tell you more, but I don't want to spoil anything. Hope this answers some of the questions you had.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>She listened to the ticking of the clock as she sat there wringing her hands. It echoed loudly in her ears as she stared at the glass of water on the coffee table, watching a trail of sweat running down the side of it. It was easier than to make eye contact, to stop and realize that she should probably say something, anything. After all, Cat paid by the hour and they had been sitting for twenty-three minutes and forty-five seconds in complete and utter silence.</p><p> </p><p>Denise sat across from her, watching and waiting patiently. She hadn’t said anything since she had kindly told Kara to take a seat and it unnerved her how calm the woman was. Looking up, Kara noticed the same kind smile that she had worn since she had stepped inside the office, and she wished that she could just stay there in that moment, not having to say anything. She didn’t <em>want </em>to talk about any of it.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, Kara, you can say or <em>not </em>say anything during these sessions. You can do with them what you want, but it would make my job a lot easier if we talked to each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, probably,” she mumbled softly, brow crinkling together. “I’m sorry, I just don’t really know what to say.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we start from why you’re here,” Denise offered.</p><p> </p><p>She thought for a moment before sheepishly stating, “Because Cat threatened to fire me if I don’t come here. She and Alex ganged up on me, which, let me tell you, is <em>really </em>not—”</p><p> </p><p>Denise looked amused, well aware what Catherine Grant was like in person. “Cat mentioned that you’ve been having trouble sleeping again. Is it insomnia, stress, or is it because you have nightmares?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nightmares, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it because of Krypton?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara tensed at the question and her lips pulled into a thin line. She didn’t talk about Krypton except with Alex. Kal was too busy, too wrapped up in playing human to ask anything about home, and she wasn’t going to bare her culture, a part of her soul to someone who couldn’t be bothered. It was easier with Alex because her sister wanted to hear about her home, and she made the weight of her dead world a little easier to bear.</p><p> </p><p>“No, not this time,” Kara shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>Because the hell that was her world’s death waited for her during the week of its anniversary or when she was in small cramped spaces or when it was the anniversary of her banishment or…</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. No, nightmares of Krypton didn’t plague her as often anymore. The nightmares she was dealing with now were constant, even if they had gotten much worse as of late. There was no reason for it, she supposed, but it had likely started after her aunt’s death and then worsened to the point where she wasn’t sleeping anymore after defeating Non in combat.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what my father used to say when I was little – when Kal-El was born?”</p><p> </p><p>It had been bouncing in her head around more recently, the loathing hatred and immense love she had for her brother. Kal-El was someone that she could never really abandon as he had abandoned her. He wouldn’t understand it and couldn’t possibly know that everything she did, she did out of love for him and for the people she would have led into a better era. An era where her father was not head of the House of El, and no one feared them as they once had.</p><p> </p><p>Denise looked at her with soft kind eyes, “What did your father say, Kara?”</p><p> </p><p>“My father used to say that Kal-El was born lucky. He said that I was lucky to be born.” She tilted her head to the side. “Do you think he loved me at all when he said something like that – something so cruel that would make me wish I hadn’t been born in the first place?”</p><p> </p><p>“Parents can be cruel,” the woman suggested, sadness clouding her features momentarily before she banished the look. “Some parents didn’t grow up loved like they were supposed to and that carries over into their parenting skills. I’m certain that your father must have loved you, but he didn’t know how to show it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know that but—” she cut herself off as she dropped her gaze to her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Denise tapped her pen softy, then began to scribble something down. Over the bridge of her glasses, Kara could see the woman writing ‘<em>Strained relationship with father – Abusive?’</em>, and she frowned at it. When Denise looked up again, Kara averted her gaze and kept it trained on her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you talk about your father with Alex or Cat?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she mumbled and began to pick at the lint on her tights. “Yes… I mean, Alex knows a little about what happened with my father, but I don’t tell her everything and Cat, well, I’ve never spoken about my life on Krypton with her. We don’t really acknowledge that part – the, uh, <em>alien in the room</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>A perplexed look flashed in Kara’s eyes as her head shot up. The woman watched her with such curiosity that Kara wondered if she had gone mad. “You’re kidding, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Kara, I’m serious. Why haven’t you discussed your identity with Cat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because… Because it’s <em>dangerous</em>. <em>I’m </em>dangerous. <em>I’m </em>an alien. Letting people know of who I am – of <em>what </em>I am is what gets them killed or <em>worse</em>. They disappear off the face of the Earth all because they were trying to protect me. Anyone who knows my identity is in danger. The only reason I’m sitting here is because Cat figured it out and I refuse to speak to the D – <em>FBI</em> therapist.”</p><p> </p><p>“But wouldn’t you argue that it’s even <em>more </em>dangerous for Cat <em>not </em>to know?” Denise suggested softly. “She’s an intelligent woman and, as you said, figured it out. Intentionally keeping her in the dark now that she <em>knows</em> means that she can’t prepare for the worst-case scenario. She doesn’t know she’s in danger from whoever you think might want to cause you harm, Kara. I know now, so I can prepare; take precaution. Cat, likely, does not.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara opened her mouth to argue but clamped it shut again. She could hear a voice in the back of her mind, likely Alex’s, telling her to defend her reasoning. Keeping people, friends and family, in the dark was what she had always done. It was what the Danvers had always told her to do, and because she was different and was who she was, she had gotten Jeremiah taken away and possibly killed.</p><p> </p><p>Though, it made somewhat sense. Cat already knew about her secret, so what was the point in lying? What was the point in keeping anyone in her life in the dark? Either way, as dangerous as her identity was, anyone in a mile radius was in danger. Anyone that she was involved with, anyone that was in her life was in danger, and keeping them in the dark would get them killed.</p><p> </p><p>Unintentionally, her thoughts flashed to raven hair and emerald green eyes, but she pushed the image away as quickly as she had conjured it.</p><p> </p><p>“You think I should talk to her about all of this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think, at the very least, you should consider it. Allowing people behind your walls might alleviate the weight you’re carrying. From what Cat tells me, Alex is the only person that you have honest conversations with.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara puffed out her cheeks and fell back against the couch as she crossed her arms over her chest. She must have looked like a petulant child, but she was too annoyed to be concerned about her <em>reputation</em>. “Cat’s doing a lot of talking behind my back,” she muttered under her breath, but it was loud enough for Denise to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“To be fair, she only told me this <em>after </em>you confirmed this session. She wanted me to be prepared and hasn’t told me anything that broke your trust, Kara. Cat cares for you a great deal.”</p><p> </p><p>She knew that much, even if Cat had her own way of showing it. If it wasn’t for Cat, then Kara wouldn’t have considered talking to someone about her problems. In all the years that she knew her sister, Alex had never been able to convince Kara to see someone about her trauma, and yet, within a few short months of her mentor’s pushing, she found herself in Dr. Bright’s office.</p><p> </p><p>A sigh escaped her as she dropped her hands to her side. “Can we just… Can we not talk about Cat anymore? Or my father? Or me talking to Alex and Cat about my father?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine, Kara.” Denise nodded. “I want us to try a few breathing exercises. You can close your eyes, and just listen to the sound of my voice.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Cat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kiera.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara avoided Cat’s eyes as she strode past her on their hotel’s balcony. She just smiled weakly when Carter threw himself at her, his eyes filled with excitement and the biggest grin she had ever seen lighting up his young features.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara!” He had grown an inch or two since she had last seen him, and his gangly, teenage limbs made him heavier. She had no doubt that he was going to grow up to be even bigger and stronger than his father. It was also fitting that he was going to be a giant compared to his mother, already a half an inch taller than her. “What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I’d surprise you and your mom,” she offered sheepishly, matching his grin. “Is that okay with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s better than okay!”</p><p> </p><p>He insisted that they order room service, even if Cat reminded him that they had just eaten breakfast. Though Kara was certain that having a teenage boy was the equivalent of having a younger Kryptonian. She was not envious of Cat, knowing that her bank account <em>barely </em>scraped by each month considering how much she consumed daily.</p><p> </p><p>She and Cat didn’t say much to one another as Carter controlled their conversation, going on and on about the Luv and the renaissance section they had seen that day. She listened intently, adding bits here and there whereas Cat reveled in offering titbits that neither she nor Carter had heard before. Kara could tell that Cat and Carter’s relationship had improved significantly in their time away, and as much as she missed them both, she couldn’t quite say that she wished they had never left.</p><p> </p><p>This visit would mark the first since their skype biweekly skype sessions had begun, and even though it was strange and different, Kara would make a point of doing it every once in a while, if only for her and Carter’s benefit. He was like the little brother she never had, and caused her more joy than the ache of wishing she could have had this kind of relationship with Kal-El.</p><p> </p><p>When she and Carter had eaten, trays that were easily the size of themselves, they spent the rest of the morning playing Settlers of Catan. She was rusty, and Cat floored them with her superior strategic skills. Kara should be insulted considering that there had been a time when all the did was study negotiation tactics, and she was nothing if not her father's daughter. Instead she took her mentor’s insults in stride, grinning from having the unwanted feelings therapy had brought up washed away.</p><p> </p><p>She and Carter trade banter back and forth, bickering like children over the rules for the pure enjoyment of it, and Cat watched them with pursed lips, rolling her eyes at the appropriate intervals. It helped Kara forget about everything and made it easier to ignore Alex’s name flashing across her phone’s screen every half-hour.</p><p> </p><p>Lunch time came and went, and when they were done eating lunch (and second lunch for Kara and Carter), the boy went off to complete his homework that he hadn’t finished that morning, leaving Kara and Cat alone for the first time since she had arrived. Kara opted switching on the kettle in the penthouse’s kitchen, taking out two cups in the cupboard and resigning herself to making coffee while Cat claimed the kitchen chair across from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Care to explain the reason for this impromptu visit?” The older woman raised a perfectly scalped eyebrow as she drummed her fingers on the kitchen counter. “For the past half hour, your sister has resorted to leaving three missed calls on my cell phone alone, and given how many times you’ve taken yours out of your pocket, I would multiply the missed calls I have by ten, at least.”</p><p> </p><p>“You and I both know I had my therapy session with Denise today,” Kara replied cheekily, still averting her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>That was another thing that was new between them. A certain level of… well, Kara wasn’t exactly sure what to call it. All she knew was that she was more relaxed around Cat now that they were no longer at the office in front of hundreds of employees. They weren’t Cat Grant, Media Mogul, and Kara “aw-shucks” Danvers. Now, it felt like they were just Cat and, well, Kara-El.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, are you going to make me guess, or are you going to come out with it?” Cat scoffed, hands wrapping around the coffee mug that Kara pushed in front of her. She lifted it to her lips, and then made a face before taking a sip. She set it back down and glared at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>She had wondered how long it would take her to realize it was instant.</p><p> </p><p>Smirking into her own coffee, the Kryptonian gulped down at least half before she set it down on the counter. “It went… <em>well</em>. Denise suggested that I do breathing exercises.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes, I vividly recall her suggesting that the first time I came to her to deal with my “mommy issues”. I threw the glass of water she gave me at her head. If I know you, and I do, you’re the type of enlightened millennial that did as she asked.”</p><p> </p><p>“More or less,” Kara shrugged. “In Raoism, we are big on meditating. I haven’t done mine in a while which I suspect is why my nightmares have been relatively hard. I might not use the ones we did in the session, but I think I’ll restart prayer.”</p><p> </p><p>The shock was evident on Cat’s face, as was the awe and wonder. If Kara searched long and hard enough, studying every detail, she would find a glimmer of that young reporter that the older woman still was at heart. She had no doubt that it took every ounce of self-control that Cat had not to reach for the voice recorder she likely kept in her purse.</p><p> </p><p>“I take it Denise also suggested that you and I stop ignoring the elephant in the room?” Cat sounded smug as she spoke, leaning back in her seat as she crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Something like that.” She glanced towards the window, feeling that sinking feeling return in her chest. “How come you never confronted me?” Scrunching up her nose, she added, “<em>Again</em>. After the whole, you know, doppelganger thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still not sure how you managed to pull that one off. I must say, Kiera, it’s not every day that someone pulls one over me.” The teasing in Cat’s voice set her somewhat at ease, her heart still clenching with anticipation, or preparing for whatever her mentor would say next. “To answer your question,” Kara turned to meet Cat’s eyes when the woman softly cradled her hand, “you were already so terrified about losing your job that I didn’t want to cause you anymore worry. I couldn’t stand seeing <em>Supergirl </em>so pathetically worked up over nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t <em>nothing</em>,” Kara insisted, clenching her jaw. “Being a part of something, even something as simple as fetching your coffee, made me feel <em>normal</em>. I hadn’t been normal since I was twelve years old.”</p><p> </p><p>Cat frowned at this and Kara took the opportunity to down the rest of the coffee. She turned, striding back towards the balcony without waiting to see if Cat would follow. She leaned against the balcony, her gaze flicking up to the clear blue skies and then to the top of the Eiffel tower. The day was clear and fresh, a few patches of looming weather in the distance, but other than that a wonderfully sunny day. She closed her eyes and reveled in the soft streams of sunlight that fell upon her skin. A pleased sigh escaped Kara as it warned her down to her very core, her cells absorbing every drop offered to her.</p><p> </p><p>It was a few minutes before Cat joined her, coming to stand flush against her and now dressed in a warm jacket. She realized that the air must have been somewhat chilly outside, and she just hadn’t noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I ever tell you my real name is Catherine?” Cat began, an amused smile spreading across her lips.</p><p> </p><p>She managed to crack a smile, remembering back to the last time they had been together on Cat’s balcony. Kara vividly remembered telling Cat that she wasn’t going to tell the woman her real name, and thought it fitting that this was how she decided to start the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Kara-El,” Kara said. “It’s nice to meet you, Catherine.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“How’s Cat?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s hand slipped from the windowpane, her arm crashing through the window instead of closing it. She cursed under her breath; her eyes widened as she turned to face Alex. The redhead was seated at her kitchen counter, beer in hand and disapproval evident in the atmosphere. Kara doubted that Alex had a problem with her visiting Cat, as the two share some kind of an understanding between each other when it came to her, but she was likely upset with the fact that Kara had flown off the Paris directly after therapy without telling her.</p><p> </p><p>By the time that Kara had returned, Sunday evening had rolled over National City, the time difference between the two countries somewhat having slipped Kara’s mind. As she dreaded sleeping, she hadn’t been too bothered with the thought of returning to her own time zone for a semi-tolerable night’s rest. Cat, out of some form of understanding and relief that Kara had at least opened somewhat about her identity, hadn’t said much on the topic yet. With her next visit, Kara doubted that the reaction would be similar, but she could hope.</p><p> </p><p>She winced when Alex’s eyes narrowed, feeling very much like a teenager caught sneaking out of the house after curfew, and wished that she had decided to spend the rest of the weekend in Paris as well. Cat likely would have kicked her out and made her get her own hotel room, but at least she would have been able to spend the rest of her Sunday relaxing rather than having her sister breath down her neck for refusing to talk about her problems with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” she mumbled, narrowing her eyes at the empty beer bottles strewn across the table. “How’s my beer?”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean <em>my </em>beer,” Alex scoffed. “I bought this case.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara sighed and took a step deeper into the apartment. “Look, Alex, I’m sorry that I didn’t come to you after the session, but—”</p><p> </p><p>“I just wish you would talk to me,” Alex told her, voice soft as she frowned. “I’m getting really worried about you, Kara. This is the second week that you’ve gone without sleeping. Sunlight can only get you so far.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I know,” Kara sighed deeply. “It’s just… every time I close my eyes, I see Jor-El…” Trailing off, she shuddered at the unbidden memory that flashed in her mind. The nausea soon followed at the thought of what came after her banishment. “I can’t <em>talk </em>about it, okay? I just <em>can’t</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex stilled, and Kara noticed how intently her sister was watching her. It was like when she would interrogate someone, trying to see if the suspect would end up giving something away, or if there were any tells for her that she could exploit. However, they both knew that if Kara didn’t want to talk about something, or if she would rather keep something to herself, then nothing was going to make her do otherwise. She was awful at keeping secrets, but when it came to her past – her trauma – then she would rather take it to her grave.</p><p> </p><p>It was mostly the shame that did her in. The utter disgrace that she experienced every time that she thought about it or even mention home. Alex wouldn’t understand – <em>couldn’t </em>understand, and neither could anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>At least, no one alive.</p><p> </p><p>Astra had understood, which was why Kara knew that she was getting through to the woman before she had died. She knew that at their cores, they were the same. Astra had been banished for wanting to save Krypton. It had been in service to her people that Alura had banished her. Kara had been banished for speaking out on behalf of an entire division of young soldiers. It had been in service to her people that Kara had disrespected her father and had nearly gotten herself killed because of it.</p><p> </p><p>Though, Alex wasn’t easily deterred tonight. “Kara, I’m trying here. I really am. But you can’t expect me to understand when you won’t explain things to me. When you won’t talk to me or Kal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t bring him into this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I know that he’s an ignorant shmuck, but I’m not. I’m willing to listen and patiently wait for you to explain things to me like the dummy I am. I only know so much about your culture and traditions, and I’m willing to learn.” Alex was borderline pleading now; there was a yearning look in her eyes that filled Kara with unspeakable guilt. She felt guilty that she made Alex and Cat worry so much to the point where they felt the need to form a united front.</p><p> </p><p>When she didn’t respond, allowing her sister’s words to wash over her and standing unmoving, Alex sighed deeply and stood off the bar stool. In a few short strides, she was across the room and pulled Kara into a close embrace. Hugs always made them feel better. At least Kara did. Whenever something upset them about the other, it was a nice way to reaffirm that they weren’t mad, but simply concerned.</p><p> </p><p>Kara melted into her touch, collapsing into her sister’s body as the emotional toll of the last two days finally caught up with her. It was like Alex was the sun and she was expelling energy into Kara’s cells. It restored everything that she had been lacking ever since the session with Dr. Bright, and it slowly etched away at the hole in her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not mad at you,” Alex whispered, as if she had read Kara’s thoughts and only wished to confirm it. “I just want you to know that this is something I want you to talk to me about when you’re ready. Therapy’s supposed to <em>help</em>, not send you running to the other side of the world.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but that’s why I went,” she informed. “Dr. Bright said that I should probably start by having an actual conversation with Cat about my identity.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex nodded against her, pulling away so that they were now facing each other again. “In a perfect world, you wouldn’t have to tell anyone about your identity ever much less Cat Grant, but if this is going to help you get through things, then I’m going to stand by you. I’m going to listen to what you tell me you need rather than tell you what I think you need.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara raised a skeptical eyebrow, baffled by her sister’s response. “Did you start seeing your own therapist again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sam suggested it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course she did.” Kara huffed indignantly when Alex’s had smacked against her shoulder. Though, she couldn’t help the tentative smile that spread across her lips a moment later. “Thank you, Alex. That really means a lot to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, can you at least tell me how it went with Dr. Bright?” Alex asked, turning on her heel and making a beeline for the fridge. She handed Kara one of her non-alcohol fruit beverages and retrieved another beer from the back off the fridge. “I mean, you gotta give me <em>something</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara sighed exasperatedly but accepted the drink and took a seat at the kitchen counter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Table for T... One. It's A Table for One...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, guys.</p><p>So, this chapter is going to be a little shorter. I'm sorry, but it's a must. The next chapter is gonna be hell-ass long, so I didn't have much of a choice. I'm just working on the kinks for the next chapter, since I realized that I missed like an entire scene that doesn't make Kara look as stupid as she does in the show sometimes, so bear with me until I fix it. Until then, I don't know if I'll be able to speed up my updates. I realize that waiting an entire month for an update is kinda horrible, but unfortunately I can't write without neglecting my school work, and I really need to get through this course for next year. That engineering degree isn't just going to jump into my lap.</p><p>Anyways, I love all of your kudos and comments. Feel free to comment as much as you want, and as lengthily as you want. I read every single one even if I don't always comment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>Pain bloomed in Lena’s side as Sam’s shin connected with her ribcage. She faltered, cursing her sluggish reaction over and over again until the agony was reduced to a dull pain, but by then Sam’s elbow connected to the bridge of her nose in the same movement that she flipped them. She pinned Lena beneath her, causing the latter to choke out a pained sound when Sam pressed into her side.</p><p> </p><p>“You ready to tell me about Kara?” Sam’s grin was sinful.</p><p> </p><p>Lena let out a huff as she struggled beneath Sam’s weight. “Not on your life.”</p><p> </p><p>The Kryptonian let out an indignant sound and they wrestled for dominance. Despite the red-sun transmitters slowly sapping every ounce of energy out of Sam’s cells, she had the advantage of height and strength over her friend. Lena, however, had the advantage of playing dirty, so it wasn’t that much of a surprise when the woman’s elbow connected to her friend’s nose.</p><p> </p><p>She hissed, rolling away as she tossed her friend the universal sign for a “time-out”. Lena accepted this with grace and stepped over to the wall to switch off the red-sun lamps. A sigh of relief escaped Sam’s lips as she sat down, keeping her head elevated as blood ran down her throat.</p><p> </p><p>This had become a permanent fixture between them as of late. Neither held back against one another, and neither of them cared if the other were to break a few bones in the process. It had first started when Lena needed to keep her fighting skills in pristine condition in order to void any assassination attempts and Sam needed to learn to control her overwhelming strength. Now, since Lena had the ability to develop the technology needed to help Sam and Ruby live their lives relatively normally, they had moved their training sessions to her private L-Corp gym.</p><p> </p><p>It was the first time in two weeks since they had managed to align their schedules, what with Sam utterly head-over-heels for a certain FBI agent and with Lena being preoccupied with a certain blonde, cub reporter, there hadn’t been much time for either of them to spend some well deserved time together. Other than lunches here and there, they had barely seen much of each other since they had become involved with their respective Danvers’ sisters.</p><p> </p><p>“So…” Sam began as Lena dropped down in a relaxed position, the remaining tension draining out of her body.</p><p> </p><p>“So…?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam pursed her lips and Lena braced for what she was going to say next. It was likely an intervention or a confrontation – she could never tell when it came to Samantha Arias. “Jess mentioned that you and Kara went out for drinks the other night. M’gann also may have said something about you and Kara looking really cozy in a booth together.” The last part she added with a coy smirk, and Lena wondered if the consequences would be disastrously dire if she switched the red-sun lamps back on and cranked them up to their maximum.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re spying on me now?” Lena raised an eyebrow, the deflection making Sam roll her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Jess mentioned it. She said since I’m your <em>Sam</em>, I should talk some sense into you about the whole thing. Whatever the hell that supposed to mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena let out a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a secret that Jess wasn’t overly fond of Kara. Apparently, her assistant needed to <em>hate the woman out of principal</em> because both she and Sam were taken with the Danvers women. Jess didn’t think that either of them were thinking clearly on the matter because their judgement was biased.</p><p> </p><p>Truth be told, Lena was falling hard and fast and there was not enough self-preservation within her to slow down. She allowed Kara passed her defenses far too easily, especially when Kara herself was shrouded in secrets. Secrets that could likely bring them a lot of pain if they weren’t addressed soon.</p><p> </p><p>Noticing the conflicted look on Lena’s face, Sam raised squeezed her shoulder. “Hey, look, I know that there are still some things that you’re worried about with Kara, but I wouldn’t be too hung up about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think so?”</p><p> </p><p>“You said it yourself, it’ll take time for her to open up about some things and you’re not going to enter a relationship with her until she does. Just stick with that and you’ll be fine.” Sam shrugged, and offered a smile. “Besides, it can’t be anything more ground-breaking than my own colossal of a secret. Which I have not yet told Alex by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, how’s that going by the way?”</p><p> </p><p>“Awful,” Sam sighed. “I was going to meet her for coffee the other day and try to explain things. You know, because you can’t really make a scene in a public place, and then I had to cancel because I had to take the dog to the vet.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena narrowed her eyes. “Sam…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t <em>have </em>a dog.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not <em>my </em>dog. The neighbor’s dog. Fluffy had been throwing up all night and John had to go into work, so I just thought I would help them out and—”</p><p> </p><p>“Sam, you have to tell her!” Lena exclaimed. “What if she picks Ruby up from school and she’s a little too excited and ends up breaking one of Alex’s ribs? Or what if she walks in on you bench pressing your couch? What are you going to do then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably scream and cry.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Sam</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know… I know…” The Kryptonian shook her head and let out another hopeless sigh. “I just don’t want to share that part of myself with her and then have her turn away from me because of it. My adoptive mom already turned me away because of Ruby and then my biological mother turned out to be a loon, and… well, I just don’t want to lose another important person because of circumstances that are beyond my control.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetie, I hate to break it to you, but Alex’s job is literally another form of circumstances beyond your control.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam let out a huff and gave her a hard enough shove to send her sprawling onto the ground. “Thanks a lot, you asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome.” Lena grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, whatever.” Sam said as she rose off the floor. She flashed a grin as she held her hand out towards Lena. “Come on, we should probably get some work done before you clock out for your lunch date with your girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s <em>not</em>—” Lena sighed when she realized that Sam wasn’t listening.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lena managed to get a few hours of work done before lunch. She had a few final meetings that she needed to schedule before they would begin with construction for the alien clinics and there were of her shareholders that still weren’t too happy that she had sent Gregory Mason off with his tail between his legs. Though, for the majority of the morning, she had ended up texting with Kara. Sending her a plethora of pictures from the restaurant they would be eating at to ensure that they had edible food with good ratings. It was likely because Kara was still traumatized from the kale that they had the other day that she needed viable proof that she wasn’t being tricked again. In return, Lena had received an enormous amount of indecipherable emojis.</p><p> </p><p>Lena was seated outside on the balcony with phone in hand and coffee in the other as she waited. Kara was running a little later than usual, but the last message she had received about Kara being just around the corner was enough to sooth her nerves.</p><p> </p><p>In the meantime, she intended to entertain herself with an email that Jess had passed on towards her, awaiting her approval.</p><p> </p><p>Sooner rather than later, Lena spotted Kara weaving her way through the chairs and tables, a bright grin on her lips when they locked eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara,” Lena exclaimed excitedly, if a little breathlessly. It only managed to worsen the flush on her cheeks. “I was beginning to wonder if you’d forgotten.”</p><p> </p><p>“About lunch with you? Never.” Kara scoffed as she sat down, rolling her eyes. “There was an accident on my way here. Supergirl had it handled, of course, but traffic was a little jammed up. I also got caught up at work. Snapper has been giving me a hard time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even after your spectacular article about the Parasite?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s hand shot up to adjust her glasses, and Lena smiled at the nervous habit. “You read that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was fascinated by your extensive research regarding its molecular structure and how it made it possible to survive through the Ice Age. I’ll be honest, I had my own little <em>geeking out </em>session as I read through it.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara stared at her in a wonder that Lena couldn’t entirely decipher. Her eyes lit up in a way that made Lena’s heart skip a beat and if not for the soft squeeze that Kara gave her hand, she wouldn’t even have known their fingers were intertwined.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, well, I guess I’ve set a standard for myself. So, if I don’t produce anything less than that again, I guess Snapper’s unsatisfied. It’s fine though; I’m used to it. Cat was… <em>is</em> the same. She knows my potential, knows what she I’m capable of, and anything less is a complete insult.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if it makes you feel any better, my week… month hasn’t exactly been spectacular either.” Lena exhaled a sigh as she switched her phone off and set it aside on the table. She brought her cup to her lips and motioned towards the waiter.</p><p> </p><p>Kara rambled her order off, thinking nothing of the fond smile on Lena’s lips and the waiter’s comically wide eyes as she order three stacks of pancakes, a sticky bun and two chicken and mayo sandwiches before turning to her friend and asking if she wanted anything.</p><p> </p><p>Another thing that was important to Kara was that Lena didn’t ask about the enormous amount of food she often ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you mentioned that your mother organized some kind of a merger between L-Corp and…?’”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t even get me started on that,” Lena clicked her tongue in disapproval, the thought of the man and his company utterly disgusting her. “Gregory Mason, a CFO in his father’s company, Mason’s and Steel Industries. Big on empty promises but not much else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mason as in the <em>Mason </em>family?” Kara’s eyebrows shot into her hairline. “They come from really old money. I can’t imagine turning him down had gone over easy.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s lip twitched in amusement. “Let’s just say that my mother wasn’t the only one who threw a temper tantrum.” She waved her hand, dismissing the thought of him along with the subject. “But let’s not talk about him and his <em>severely </em>lacking attributes. I’d much rather talk about you and whatever article Snapper has you working on next.”</p><p> </p><p>They slipped into easy conversation after that. She could get used to this becoming a regular thing, especially when it was Kara that she spent her lunch break with. She listened intently to the next piece Kara was working on – a fluff piece about the mayor and whatnot. Lena wasn’t paying too much attention to what it was about, but more on the way that Kara formed her words and the passion behind them.</p><p> </p><p>It was nice to forget about things for a little while – about her psychotic brother, about her heartless mother, about the endless mountains of work that weighed upon her. Lena could see that Kara appreciated the escape too. She could see that something terrible was weighing on Kara and how, lately, the weight of it had gotten heavier and heavier.</p><p> </p><p>Lena had always been passionate about her work, but there was something in the way that Kara listened with great intrigue that enabled Lena to carry on with great fervor. She could see the way that Kara’s eyes flashed in fascination, that it was more than understanding but true honest passion that they seemed to share. Though, after a moment, Kara’s eyes began to droop despite a soft hazy smile that painted her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, you must think all of this is awfully boring,” Lena said. “I tend to ramble on and on about my work when other people find it downright boring.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not at all,” Kara countered easily, giving Lena’s hand another squeeze. “It’s quite soothing actually. I was just lost in a memory, is all. Science used to be one of my passions as a child. I was going to be one of the first children under the age of twelve emitted into a very prestigious program – practically had my whole life set out for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened if I may ask?”</p><p> </p><p>The question hung heavily between them for a second and Kara retracted her hand as her smile faltered. She reached her hand up towards her face, only to realize what she was doing and stop midway.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” she answered, swallowing against the lump in her throat. “Guess it just wasn’t for me, I suppose. Circumstances changed; life got in the way. Nothing worth crying over.” Lena could easily discern when she was being lied to, but she refrained from spoiling the pleasant atmosphere. “What about you, though? When did you realize that this is what you wanted to do with your life? I mean, you were, what, twenty when you became head of LutherCorp’s R&amp;D department?”</p><p> </p><p>“That feels like a life-time ago,” Lena mused, gaze thoughtful and misty. Almost wistful. “Well, I can’t say that I can pinpoint exactly when things had just <em>clicked</em>. I was always doing something, building something. Lex encouraged it and, naturally, I became obsessed with creating things.”</p><p> </p><p>“It became your thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I suppose it did. Lillian didn’t want anything to do with me and Lionel was, at times, too busy for either of his children, biological or adopted. If not for Lex and his doting on me, I don’t know what would have happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your brother sounds like he had been a good kid, and a good man.” Lena looked up in shock at this, and Kara sought this opportunity to take hold of her friend’s hand, squeezing it. “Tell me more.”</p><p> </p><p>That was all Lena needed not to hold back anymore.</p><p> </p><p>It was freeing. To be able to share the part of her past that she had denied herself of even thinking about. The memories that often kept her up at night, the smiles that she had tried her utmost to forget and the ache of having a part missing from her, her sibling, for so long spilled out of her like a waterfall.</p><p> </p><p>Kara didn’t even flinch when Lena smiled at the memory of Lex. Her Lex. She didn’t tell her to stop or tell her that she shouldn’t feel that way. Kara even laughed along with her at one or two of the stories.</p><p> </p><p>She realized that this… companionship that she felt was dangerous. She dared not say it aloud but not even Sam had ever made her feel this way. This… wanted. This… cared for. It was like a drug and Lena was the junkie who eagerly held her arm for the needle.</p><p> </p><p>Kara ordered at least two more plates of sticky buns while Lena opted for another coffee, but by then they were already a few minutes over the reporter’s lunch break. She had a feeling that Snapper wasn’t going to be pleased, but since Kara was nowhere near ready to leave yet she wasn’t ready either.</p><p> </p><p>Which, of course, was when she spotted her.</p><p> </p><p>A part of her didn’t understand why Alex would call Kara during their lunches or dinners and she would be on her feet and off to solve whatever dilemma her eldest sister had. She also didn’t understand why Alex would show up in the middle of their lunch date when she could have simply called. But there she was, dressed in FBI tactical gear and a frown etched onto her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Kara noticed her gaze and turned to follow it. She paled as she lifted her phone off the table and noticed the several missed calls. That would explain why Alex had to show up in person.</p><p> </p><p>“Drat,” Kara cursed. “I’m sorry, Lena. Could you give me a second?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… yes, of course.” Lena nodded, watching the blonde’s ascent and prompt sprint towards the older Danvers.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but curiosity got the better of her.</p><p> </p><p>She lifted her coffee to her lips and stared down at the menu that she had already memorized in the few short hours that they had spent within the establishment. She argued that she simply wanted to make sure that the two weren’t in any kind of trouble and that she wouldn’t need to see how much pull her Luthor fortune had exactly.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex, why didn’t you just call me on my earpiece? You know I have it in at all times.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex huffed out a breath, shaking her head. “I don’t want the DEO to know anything about this.” She took a glance around, looking directly at Lena who only submerged herself deeper into her menu. “You remember when I told you I found something fishy the other day in their files? Something… Something about Dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Vaguely,” Kara frowned. “You were drunk by the time you barged into my apartment, singing about a tree alien and a very large chainsaw. I thought it was part of your feverish hallucinations.”</p><p> </p><p>“Remind me never to drink anything from the Polaris System again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I could have told you that, dummy,” Kara crossed her arms over her chest. “Now, stop stalling. What did you find?”</p><p> </p><p>“A warehouse. Not too far from here.” There was a wave of excitement that washed over Alex’s features, and her smile lit up the room. “I think that’s where he worked at one time. There might be some answers there. Answers that J’onn and the DEO can’t give us.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s eyes widened. “You think so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but we don’t have very long. I had Winn reprogram our trackers so that J’onn thinks were where we’re supposed to be. Me at home, working off a hangover and you at work. We only have a few hours before the next security check. We need to be back by then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what are we waiting for?” Kara grinned and clasped Alex’s shoulder before rushing back towards the table. “Hey, Lena, I’m sorry, but—”</p><p> </p><p>“Family emergency?” Lena offered despite the lump in her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, exactly, and it’s—”</p><p> </p><p>“Urgent?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I…” Kara faltered. “I’m really not ditching you, Lena. I wouldn’t bail out unless it was really important.”</p><p> </p><p>That was one thing that Lena was certain off. She knew how important Alex was to Kara, and how important their father was to Alex. The last thing she wanted was for Kara to feel guilty about her loyalty and obligation to her family. The one family that hadn’t abandoned her.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, it’s… I understand.” Lena reached across the table and intertwined their fingers. “Whatever is going on is important to you, and I can respect that. You don’t have to feel guilty.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara opened her mouth to speak, then averted her eyes with a curt nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me know how it goes, hmm?” Lena cocked an inquiring eyebrow. “Or if there’s anything I can do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lunch on me next time?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s smile was beaming. “Text me the time and place.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Monster-in-law</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, guys.</p><p>I wasn't planning on updating, so this is a surprise to me, too. But here we are. I was really happy that you guys enjoy Sam being Kryptonian. I've always felt like we were robbed of something extraordinary when it came to her and her departure from the show. So, rest assured, Sam's here to see. Let's see if you guys can guess the direction that I'm taking this into.</p><p>Warning: This chapter does contain reference to torture, and child-abuse. Also, since Alex and Supergirl are held captive, the whole thing might be triggering to some. So, please read at your own discretion. I'm not going to put it up as a tag, since there's never anything explicit and this is one of the few times that there will be a scene like this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>“So… How did you find out about this place?”</p><p> </p><p>Supergirl scrunched her nose up at the dank building stretched out in front of her. It appeared to be completely abandoned, but the amount of lead that it was lined with told her that there was more than met the eye. She regretted even setting foot in the building as the thrill that crept up her spine told her she should have told J’onn or at least Winn where they were going.</p><p> </p><p>Alex walked a pace behind her, service weapon drawn. It was a steady reminder that her sister always had her back even if it was technically unnecessary. Her hearing would pick up anything before Alex could so much as fire her gun, but that didn’t matter. Alex was there for her and she was there for Alex. They could count on each other no matter what. It was why she felt so calm despite the eeriness that the building filled her with.</p><p> </p><p>“If I tell you, I’ll have to kill you,” she shrugged, a small smile tainting her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you actually say that to people?” Supergirl spared her a glance before continuing her inspection of the area. “Is that like a thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Alex scoffed. “I’m just messing with you. But really, I don’t think you want to know.”</p><p> </p><p>Supergirl let out a groan, knowing that it likely meant that Alex had gone and stuck her fingers in a lot of dangerous, a lot of illegal pies. She trusted Alex, and her judgement, but there were times when her sister was nothing short of giving her a heart attack. She’d likely hacked into DEO files, or other government files that she didn’t have any business peaking into and now she had just made Supergirl an accomplice.</p><p> </p><p>When J’onn found out about it, they were surely dead women walking.</p><p> </p><p>“I take it the talk with Sam hadn’t gone well if it’s barely even a Wednesday and your already breaching government firewalls?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex stopped walking, her leather boots coming to an abrupt halt. Supergirl remembered her sister mentioning that she was going to talk to Sam about the whole <em>my sister is an alien </em>thing over the weekend. She’d been certain that her sister would have gone through with it, mostly since she and Sam were becoming a serious couple. But from the look on Alex’s face, she could guess exactly how <em>well </em>it had gone.</p><p> </p><p>“She had to cancel,” Alex shrugged. “It’s fine. I’ll just talk to her about it some other time, I guess. It’s just…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just… what?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know… It’s just… I feel like there’s something that she’s keeping from me, too. And I’d be hypocritical if I said that it bothered me, so it doesn’t, but… You see the thing is, I’m getting a vibe.”</p><p> </p><p>Supergirl arched an eyebrow. “What kind of vibe?”</p><p> </p><p>“A vibe,” Alex deadpanned. “Something… Something just tells me that there’s something weird going on. Don’t get me wrong. I really like Sam, and we’re gonna figure it out, but there’s just something that’s coming up as a red flag for me. Something that’s been bugging me for a while and I just can’t put my finger on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ookay…” She knew that her sister’s gut-instinct was usually spot on. There hadn’t ever been a time when Supergirl didn’t trust it with her life. But she couldn’t understand what Alex was even talking about when she talked in a cryptic way. “Alex, I’m trying to make sense of what you’re saying, but you’re going to have to help me out here. On a scale from Vicki Donahue to Maggie Sawyer, where’s your instinct’s pointing you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… Neither I guess. I don’t think she’s going to walk out on me, and I’m pretty sure that she wants kids. I mean, I made that pretty clear from the get-go, but… I don’t know.” Alex paused, looking thoughtful for a second. “Call me crazy, but I’m getting your kind of vibe from her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… what’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not the whole celibacy thing you’ve got going. Trust me, we’re fine on that front. Perfect actually. Just last week, we—”</p><p> </p><p>“No! La la la! I’m not listening.” Supergirl levelled her sister with a glare. “Can you please get to the part where you talk about what Sam and I could possibly have in common instead of scarring me for the rest of my natural days?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, sorry.” Alex chuckled sheepishly, her cheeks flushing a bright red. “What I mean is, I think she might… I don’t know… be an alien?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Supergirl scoffed. “Get out of here. Sam’s as normal as they come.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know. It’s a crazy theory, but… I don’t know. She just… She just reminds me of you a lot of the time. The way that you do stuff sometimes to keep your secret. I don’t know why, but there’s this… uncanny resemblance between you two.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’m calling it.” Supergirl rolled her eyes. “You’re officially off your rocker. Let’s just do a sweep of the building and then we’ll get back to this super-weird, super-disturbing conversation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright.” Alex held a hand up in defeat, a smile tugging at her mouth. “Lead the way, Miss Skeptical.”</p><p> </p><p>The building was vast a deep, and so quiet that it made Supergirl’s ears ring. She couldn’t hear the streets outside the further they ventured, and despite her constant informing of the fact that the building was line with lead, Alex continued to reassure that they didn’t have anything to worry about. As much as she wanted to believe that there was a voice in the back of her mind telling her that they were in for trouble. Afterwards, she was going to take pleasure in telling her sister ‘<em>I told you so</em>’.</p><p> </p><p>If they managed to make it out alive that is.</p><p> </p><p>A flight of stairs led them down, down into winding hallways. The rooms were abandoned, but there were cages stacked in all of them. Some were empty, spotless, and appeared to never even have been used, others were either covered in blood or filled with the corpses of various species of aliens. She and Alex would share the same, clenched jawed expression, and then the redhead would take photos of the gruesome sight with a small, durable device that she had brought with her.</p><p> </p><p>It went on for what must have been an eternity – they would open a door and find a room either empty or filled with many dead. Neither of them said much to one another. The only thing that could be heard between them was Supergirl’s soft reciting of a small mantra for the deceased before leaving and moving onto the next room. Alex had then begun to clumsily repeat the words after her, needing something to distract herself from the gruesome sights. When they found whoever was responsible, Supergirl was going to make sure that there was hell to pay.</p><p> </p><p>They reached the end of the hallway, another stairwell leading further underground, but before Alex could continue downward, Supergirl grabbed her arm and pulled her to an abrupt halt. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and she whipped her head around.</p><p> </p><p>It was too quiet, too earie. No one would just murder tenths of a hundred aliens and then just leave the evidence out in the open. She didn’t like the fact that she couldn’t hear much because of the lead lined within the structure of the building nor see anything. They were flying blindly into a situation neither of them knew anything about. If the prickly feeling at the pit of her stomach was correct, then they had either walked into a trap, or they were at risk of being caught.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to go,” Supergirl stated firmly, giving Alex an urgent tug. “I don’t like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, we can’t turn back now. We’re <em>this</em> close to finding out something about Dad’s disappearance. This could be our only chance to—”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Alex, listen to me – something’s really wrong. We should—”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes caught a brief flash of movement before she was buried headfirst in concrete. She recovered as best she could under the strain, but just as she looked up to see who had attacked her, she watched as the man land a swift kick against Alex’s chest. It sent the agent tumbling down the stairs, not having expected the attack.</p><p> </p><p>Supergirl drew her fist back and sent it flying towards the man, but he caught it without so much as a second thought. She froze, hesitating at the familiar face in front of her. A part of her searched for the soft, familiar look in the man’s eyes – the gentle yet firm gaze of her father figure – but the emptiness she found stole the breath from her lungs.</p><p> </p><p>“J’onn, what are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“The real question,” he grunted through clenched teeth, “is what are <em>you </em>doing here.” He leaned closer, hatred burning in his eyes. “I should have locked you in that laboratory when I had the chance.”</p><p> </p><p>It dawned her then that the man before her wasn’t J’onn Jonzz. He wasn’t the man she remembered from her childhood, taking her and Alex to the only ice cream store in Midvale. He wasn’t the man that played catch with her in the woods behind the Danvers House, allowing her to use her powers as she pleased, if only for a few seconds. He wasn’t the man that effortless lifted her off the ground and raised her up into his neck so that she could see across the pavilion of people as Alex scored her first goal in the season. He wasn’t the man that gave Alex a stern talking to after she had raised her shirt over her head, braless as she glided across the soccer field.</p><p> </p><p>The man before her wasn’t the man that she cared for more than she cared for her own father. He wasn’t the man that understood the kind of damage her own father had left on her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re Hank Henshaw,” she exhaled, horror settling deeply into the pit of her stomach. “The real Hank Henshaw.”</p><p> </p><p>“Supergirl, watch out!” Alex exclaimed, barely managing to pick herself up off the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The distraction was enough for the man to ram his forehead into Supergirl’s, sending her sprawling onto the floor. The last thing she saw before his boot connected with her jaw, was Alex leaping towards him with a burst of speed, only to be rendered unconscious with a swipe of his hand.</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>When she dreamed this time, she dreamt about someplace she didn’t recognize. There were no auburn skies that cast an ancient glow as far as the eye could see. There were no buildings extending into sky, gleaming strong amongst the horizons. She didn’t dream of Krypton and how everything around her had been so stable, so powerful that it was almost unthinkable it could have been erased from existence.  No, she doesn’t dream of a place she once thought of as home.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t remember visiting a place like this in all her years. The closest she could come to describing it was the golden fields on Themyscira where she and Kal had spent a few summer vacations. She vividly remembered running through the grain, hands stretch out widely as she laughed and Diana chasing her with her own rich and kind laughter. Now, the fields seemed to stretch out wider into the horizon, stopping at the lusciously green mountains in the distance much like it had on the Amazonian Island. The sky was a light, cerulean blue that reminded her of the bright pools in the heart of Themyscira where she and Diana had spent hours and hours goofing off as they hid from Kal-El. Though, in the distance, she could see the outline of a planet, a single ring stretching around its diameter.</p><p> </p><p>Kara was dressed in a beautiful white dress, the symbol of the House of El imprinted on her chest. The cloth reminded her of something she would have word on Krypton as it wrapped around her body in endless layers. She walked mindlessly, blinking softly against the spur of bright colors. To her bewilderment, there was a woman walking in front of her, dressed in something similar. A gorgeous navy blue that hugged her smaller frame. She had long, raven hair that extended down, down to the middle of her lower torso. Her skin was pale, and as Kara’s hand extended into the grain it came to rest on the woman’s soft one. They walked together, hands in sync as they traced them through the tall, lively crop.</p><p> </p><p>The woman came to a slow stop, and Kara’s first instinct was to take a step closer. She pressed up against the woman, hands hovering above her hips – ghosting, but never touching. Leisurely, the woman turned until they were standing face to face, noses touching. Lena’s emerald green eyes shined with mirth, the colors those pools of kindness mixing to become an unearthly hue altogether. It reminded Kara of the otherworldly shade of the Sea of Branzt on Krypton.</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s head tilted to the side and looked at Kara with something that she couldn’t entirely place. She stood on her toes, her hands coming up to cup each side of her cheeks and then pressed their lips together. Her lips were soft, but the kiss was passionate and unyielding. It was a yearning that Kara wasn’t quite sure how to explain, her vast English and Kryptonese vocabulary escaping her.</p><p> </p><p>When the younger woman pulled away, breast heaving against Kara’s, she smiled caringly. A single word spilled from her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>zhao</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Supergirl jerked awake, the cold dampness of the cell pulling her from her hallucination. She blinked against the darkness, willing her eyes to adjust. She groaned, low and filled with annoyance as she sat up against the bars. She could see her reflection on the floor, admiring the left side of her face and how it wasn’t scarred for once.</p><p> </p><p>Supergirl hated the device that helped conceal much of the old injury more than she hated the scar itself.</p><p> </p><p>Taking in her surroundings, she noticed Alex seated in the cell across from her, legs spread out and her mouth pulled into a foul expression.</p><p> </p><p>She could tell by the expression on Alex’s face alone that she wasn’t entirely impressed by the situation nor was she impressed with the fact that she had been caged by the human version of J’onn. Albeit an enhanced human, but a human, nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>Another painful groan escaped her as she shifted, her body a testament of pain. She briefly wondered if this was how bad guys felt when she pummeled them into submission. A relieved sigh escaped her before she breathed out her sister’s name, “Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kar,” she grunted, a soft smile in her eyes. “How are you feeling, kiddo?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think a pod ran into me. And that pod was filled with rondors.” Supergirl pushed off the ground with another low groan. “I hate to say I told you so, but—”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you are not<em> I-told-you-so-ing</em> me. You agreed with me that we shouldn’t involve the DEO before you got cold feet and thought we should call for backup.”</p><p> </p><p>Supergirl allowed a small, teasing smirk to spread across her lips before she gripped onto the bars of her cage. They spread across horizontally, small gaps in them to give her an overview of the area. More importantly, an overview of the various tools spread out across the tables a few feet away. From what she could tell, blood stained the metal, some of it dripping off onto the floor. The smell assaulted her senses, nearly causing her to gag.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t bother with the bars. They’re made from Nth metal, from Thanagar; they’re unbreakable.” Alex winced as she stood, and for the first time Supergirl noticed the discoloration of her skin. Patches of blue and purple, blood trailing down from her right eye. The redhead waved away her concern as she scoffed. “I’m fine, okay? Nothing I can’t handle. Fair warning, they’re going to come for you now that you’re awake. They drew some of my blood, so I have the feeling that they’re going to want to do the same with you. If you get the chance to run, take it. Forget about me.’</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not going to happen,” Supergirl hissed, narrowing her eyes at the stubborn redhead. The last thing on her mind would be to leave Alex behind. By the time she managed to get back with J’onn and the DEO behind her, then they and Alex would be long gone. “Talk like that again, and I will have to take out the big guns.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is…?”</p><p> </p><p>“You have a family – me and mom– and then there’s Sam to consider, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex opened her mouth, then closed it. She pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. “Low blow, Kar. Low blow.” Supergirl smiled knowingly, aware that she had managed to win the argument against her sister. “So, what’s your brilliant plan for getting us out of here together?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I have a plan. You’re always the one that comes up with the plans.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, I’m fresh out of plans, kid. My best guess is that we walked right into a Cadmus trap – the organization that the DEO recently started tracking. They’re a group of scientists who dedicate their lives to wiping out every alien off the face of the Earth.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I don’t know about them because…?”</p><p> </p><p>“They weren’t really a concern until now.” Alex shrugged. “More and more aliens have gone missing now, and since the amnesty act had been signed it had only become a lot worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Supergirl nodded, casually leaning back against the bar of her cage. “That’s… That’s just great. I mean, the news is just getting better and better by the second.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, did I mention the part where they like to experiment on aliens? Which you conveniently are?”</p><p> </p><p>Supergirl let out a sigh, “…Rao help us.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was hours before anyone even bothered to acknowledge their existence. By then, Supergirl had come to two conclusions. One, Alex was a dummy and she should have reminded herself of that the second they stepped inside the building, and two, she was a dummy and should just have ignored Alex’s reassurances that they wouldn’t need back-up. She knew how dangerous it was for their kind, knew exactly how dangerous organizations like the DEO and now Cadmus could be and how cunning and convincing its members could be. They were the reason the statistics on alien kidnappings were so high. Yet, she had ignored her basic instincts.</p><p> </p><p>Her first attempt at finding a solution was her cell phone hidden inside her boots. Unfortunately, if she thought she needed a new one after getting it covered in alien guts, she <em>definitely </em>needed one now. The spider-web pattern that gazed back at her was both mocking and cruel. She had hoped that it would, at the very least, still allow her to make a single call or even sent out a text, but the accursed thing wouldn’t even bother switching on. Her second attempt was the hidden DEO officiated earpiece that had, more often than not, gotten her out of trouble. However, it too had suffered unfortunate damage during her brief scuffle with Henshaw. It buzzed, sizzling in her ear before it shorted out and she had winced as she pulled it away.</p><p> </p><p>So, Supergirl had moot. Nothing. Nada.</p><p> </p><p>Rao, she would have a better chance at surviving out in the vacuumed void known as space rather than find her way out of this mess.</p><p> </p><p>She jumped as the doors at the far end of the room opened, a woman and a few men flanking her sides walking in with purpose. Supergirl stood off the cage’s floor and momentarily flicked her eyes to see Alex clenching her jaw. The redhead looked over to her, the confirmation Supergirl had needed across her sister’s face. This woman was the reason that they were there, and she was likely going to be the reason that Supergirl was in for a new definition of hell.</p><p> </p><p>Though, for some reason that she couldn’t quite place, she recognized the woman. She recognized those lifeless, taciturn brown eyes, and that cutting jawline. She recognized the simmering hatred in pools of never-ending ice, even as the woman slapped on a smirk that looked very much like a cat who caught the canary. The woman was prideful, arrogant. Pleased that she had managed to cage the Girl of Steel.</p><p> </p><p>“Supergirl,” the woman announced, drawing nearer and nearer. Supergirl couldn’t help but think that the woman reminded her of her father. “I don’t think we’ve been introduced.”</p><p> </p><p>Deciding to remain resolute, Supergirl just clenched her jaw. Whatever information they planned on getting out of her, she wouldn’t be able to give if she remained silent. Talking, not talking – either way it would end the same. If they were going to kill her, then they might as well get it over with. She wouldn’t betray Kal-El or her sister, and she would rather die than let these people think she would.</p><p> </p><p>“Something wrong, dear?” the woman asked smugly. “I never figured you Supers for being the silent type. Your brother, in all his pompous arrogance, is a lot more talkative. Or at least so I’m told.”</p><p> </p><p>Supergirl clenched her hands around the bars of her cell, steadying her heartrate. If she was going to figure out a way to save her and Alex, then she couldn’t very well do so while her anger was boiling over. She needed to still her famous El temper and she needed to focus her mind. This woman, whoever she was, would only benefit from an outburst, even if she didn’t want the mere mention of her brother from her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You seemed quite talkative the last time I saw you,” the woman continued, circling Supergirl’s cage as if she were a predator stalking her prey. Her eyes flashed dangerously, determinedly, but she remained at a safe distance, as if suspecting Supergirl would so something as reckless as reaching out and grabbing her by the scruff of her collar. As entertaining as it would be to pull the woman forward and slam her head into the bars, Supergirl had a suspicion that the weapons her entourage carried weren’t just for show. “Yes, you and my daughter were having quite the detailed discussion if I recall correctly. One might ask, what you and a Luthor possibly could have to discuss?”</p><p> </p><p>“…Oh, shit,” Alex muttered under her breath, far too softly for the woman to hear, but for someone with superhearing it was almost effortless to detect.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh, shit</em>, indeed. Supergirl’s eyes widened and she thought back to when she had been standing in Lena’s office, cladded in her full regalia. Lena had made an excuse that she had a meeting and Supergirl had promptly left with a goodnight slipping past her lips and a smile that was easily summoned in her friend’s presence.</p><p> </p><p>This woman was Lillian Luthor. She was Lena’s <em>mother</em>. She was somehow involved with Cadmus.</p><p> </p><p>Supergirl’s stomach churned violently. The shock must have been evident on her face because the next thing she knew, Lillian took a step closer. “Tell me, Supergirl – what are you to my daughter?”</p><p> </p><p>Unbiddenly, a flash of that golden field filled her mind. She barely resisted closing her eyes and allowing herself to drown in the dream, a dream that couldn’t possibly have been real even went it felt as such. Supergirl had half the mind to throw this woman for a loop and proudly declare that they were friends. That Lena was someone she cared for and knew would come to be a very important part of her life if Rao gave her such wonderful reprieve when she had desperately needed a silver lining. Though, Supergirl refrained.</p><p> </p><p>Admitting something like that to Lillian Luthor would likely cause problems for someone who could be caught in the crossfire. Someone like Lena. It would be better if she clung to her unyielding temperance and stilled her tongue. She prayed to Rao for strength.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a quiet one, aren’t you?” Lillian pointed out, a sick and twisted fascination shining in her eyes. “I read your file – you’re about as true Kryptonian as it gets, hmm? The stubborn pride, the unyielding strength – anything I do to you wouldn’t matter. You’re about as close as it comes to a warrior forged in the bowels of hell itself – far stronger than that pathetic worm you call a brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Supergirl’s fingers twitched, and she hated herself for the small sliver of emotion that seeped out of her. It was a dead giveaway, and from the corner of her eyes, she could see that Alex had seen it too. The redhead stepped closer to the bars between their cages, a look of warning on her face. Alex knew her better than anyone – knew what tells to look for before Supergirl had even decided to do something stupid. Her sister shook her head gently, a quiet plea not to do what she knew Supergirl would do.</p><p> </p><p>Too bad Supergirl’s never been too good at listening to orders.</p><p> </p><p>She snorted, a great nasal sound that made Lillian flinch, and then, without particular care to the consequences, spat in the woman’s face. It connected with her cheek and Lillian stepped back to bring a handkerchief out of her pocket. She wiped the spit away with every amount of disgust she felt written all over her face.</p><p> </p><p>Without much thought, Supergirl stated in Kryptonese, “<em>May you meet Cythonna in the life here after – never allowed to experience the warmth of Rao’s light</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>It was evident that Lillian didn’t understand a word she had said, mainly because she didn’t appear to be offended in the least. The words, even though spoken to someone who wished her only harm, burned in Supergirl’s throat. She hated herself for saying something so vile, so fueled with hatred, even after she knew she would regret it the second it filled the space between them.</p><p> </p><p>But she said it, and now she had to roll with it. Regret and remorse would be weakness, and she needed to prepare herself for whatever Lillian Luthor had planned with her and Alex. She ignored the baffled look on her sister’s face as she trailed the woman’s every movement until the woman was standing directly in front of Alex’s cage.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, have it your way.”</p><p> </p><p>Lillian grabbed the gun off one of her employees and fired one of the bullets into Alex’s thigh. To Supergirl’s sheer horror, she watched as she collapsed, hissing like a wild animal at the sheer agony she was in. Alex clenched her teeth, baring her teeth as she spat viciously at Lillian, several curses spilling effortlessly off her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex!” she exclaimed, reaching out towards her sister, but sadly she remained out of arm’s length. She turned towards Lillian, snarling in a way that would be impossible for humans. Her mother tongue slipped effortlessly off her lips. “<em>You spineless coward!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s what <em>I </em>need from <em>you</em>,” Lillian countered with practiced ease. She seemed to be in her element – negotiations a part of her average day and acting as if <em>this </em>was a part of her average day. “I need you to be human for a little while. From studying your fight with red tornado, I know that when you expel enough from your heatvision, you deplete the solar radiation in your cells, leaving you as helpless as any mere mortal.”</p><p> </p><p>Another man stepped forward, carrying a device. The helmet appeared like any other, save for the intricate wiring that entered through the sides and into the back. Supergirl eyed the device hesitantly, hyper aware of the blood that coated the floor of Alex’s cage. Unintentionally, she took a step back, keeping her eyes focused between the Luthor and her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve designed this helmet to absorb the radiation, and you’re going to put it on, or else I’m going to put another bullet in your friend – right between her eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>“DO IT!” Alex snapped, clenching her hands around the wound in her leg. “Because the second I get out of here, I’m going to fucking kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, so you do speak,’ Lillian mused to herself, returning her eyes to Supergirl. “Say you’ll do it, and maybe I’ll let your friend live.”</p><p> </p><p>“Supergirl,” Her name came with such a fury, spoken with such determination, but there was a strangled plea. Alex was begging. Alex was begging <em>her </em>not to do something to put herself in danger. The Kryptonese that followed wasn’t as much as a surprise as it should have been. “<em>Don’t you dare.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>And Supergirl understood. <em>Kara </em>understood. Alex had spent her whole life devoting herself to Kara’s safety. Now, they found themselves in a situation where Alex couldn’t protect Kara. Now, Kara had to protect Alex. That wasn’t something that her sister could stand for. Not if it could end up costing Kara her life.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Supergirl gritted out through clenched teeth. “Stop… just stop. I’ll do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I forbid it!</em>” Alex exclaimed, throwing herself up against the bars. “<em>I forbid it! Do you hear me?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>The predatory smile that spread out across Lillian’s lips made Supergirl sick to the stomach.</p><p> </p><p>She stepped out of the cage on shaking legs, wondering if they will buckle out from under her even while she still as powers. Lillian stepped forward, placing the helmet over her head with such care that she almost fooled herself into thinking that the woman didn’t actually want to hurt her. Though she had an inkling that it was worry for the machine on Supergirl’s head alone; worry that the <em>alien </em>might cause her precious creation harm.</p><p> </p><p>Supergirl had solarflared in the past before. She hated feeling powerless, susceptible to pain and suffering. It brought her back to when she was on Krypton, to when she was kneeling in front of her father, begging for forgiveness that he would never have given.</p><p> </p><p>When she expelled her power, she thought of Lena and her kind smile. Of the echo of the dream she’d had, and she prayed to Rao that her subconscious wouldn’t be so cruel. To conjure up such and image, such a fleeting wonderful image that she had nearly thought to be a memory, only moments before she would die.</p><p> </p><p>She dropped to her knees, truly and utterly spent, wishing that she were back at lunch with Lena, smiling and laughing, and <em>safe</em>. She dropped onto the cold, hard floor as a groan of dread and sorrow escaped her and forced herself to blink away the tears that pricked at her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Supergirl, no!” Alex exclaimed, reaching out desperately towards her despite the pain that she must be in.</p><p> </p><p>Lillian knelt in front of her, grabbing onto her shoulder with a painful grip. She dug her nails into the flesh there, and Supergirl had to grit her teeth to keep herself from crying out. Forced back onto her knees, Supergirl fixed the Luthor with the foulest of glares. How could someone as wonderful as Lena have been raised by someone like her?</p><p> </p><p>“I swear to God,” Alex snarled. “If you hurt her—”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” The back of Lillian’s hand connected with Supergirl’s lip, splitting it open. Blood poured into her mouth, and she spit the metallic taste onto the floor before turning back towards her captor. Alex was the picturesque of rage, snarling like a wild animal in her attempt to barge through the bars of her cell. “Ah,” Lillian mused, dabbing a finger on the blood coating the side of her mouth, “it worked.” To the men behind Supergirl, she nodded, “Take her.”</p><p> </p><p>They grabbed her by her arms, dragging her off the floor. Her body sagged in their touch, the pain spreading out through every drained cell. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be led by them. She could hear Alex crying out furiously, the desperation and fear clear in her voice as the name <em>Supergirl </em>spilled off her lips. Supergirl just hoped that her sister didn’t bleed out before they threw her back in that cage. If they were going to even bother with what was left of her after they were done.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The guard tossed Supergirl into the cage, her forehead connecting against one of the bars before she collapsed onto the floor. She could faintly hear Alex hissing more insults at the man, cursing with language so foul that she wouldn’t even use towards a Daxamite, but the pain was too much to hear anything other than the ringing in her ears and the thudding of her own heart.</p><p> </p><p>Supergirl was too weak to stand, too weak to sit up. She coughed, blood spilling from her mouth as she managed to raise herself off the ground. Her ribs ached from where the Cadmus soldier’s boots had viciously connected without mercy, and her left eye stung more than it ever had before. By the glimpse she managed to catch from Alex’s face, the sheer and utter horror written across her sun-kissed skin, told Supergirl that it was either swollen, or beaten in completely.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ, Kara,” Alex hissed, reaching her hand out towards Supergirl, the other still pressing down on her leg. Supergirl managed to struggle close enough that she could intertwine her fingers with her sister’s. She propped herself up against the bars, ignoring the stickiness spreading between her and Alex’s hands. “What did they do to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“…They took my blood,” she grunted, other hand coming up to hold her ribs in place.</p><p> </p><p>“And?”</p><p> </p><p>“And nothing,” Supergirl scoffed. “I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re fuckin’ fine. You just look like the first time I met you when your father melted off half of your face.”</p><p> </p><p>“I said I’m fine.” An uncomfortable beat of silence descended between them, and to sooth her own anxiety, Supergirl squeezed Alex’s hand. “Tell me about Sam and Ruby.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think now is the time to—”</p><p> </p><p>“Please.” The plea in her voice was choked, a single tear rolling down the right side of her face. “Please, just tell me about your… them. I want to hear about them.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex sighed, as if Supergirl’s request was unreasonable, but even if she couldn’t see out of the left side of her face, she imagined the soft smile gracing her sister’s lips. Supergirl squeezed Alex’s hand again, grateful when she received one as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Sam’s… I really like her,” the redhead began with a wistful laugh. “She’s a dork. She loves paperwork, and meetings, and… and how the hell did I fall in love with someone like her? She’s <em>way </em>out of my league but… but she’s <em>Sam</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think that the two of you could make it work. Like <em>really </em>make it work?” Supergirl turned her head slightly towards Alex, managing to catch the blissful look on the redhead’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Alex released a self-deprecating laugh, shaking her head. “I mean, who am I kidding? Of course, I’m going to try and make it work, even if she rips my heart out and shatters it on the ground like Maggie did.” She smiled to herself, wiping at her wet cheeks, only to realized that she was smearing her own blood across her face. Then she deadpanned, “I mean if I don’t <em>bleed out </em>first. Then I’ll give her a call and ask her out on another date and… and maybe tell her about your thing. If… If that would be alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn't we have this conversation before?” Supergirl scoffed. “If Sam makes you happy then you can tell her about the time I broke into your apartment for the potstickers you took home that night,” she countered with a genuine laugh, unable to keep the amusement from bubbling up in her chest despite the pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, you need to get help for your obsession with junk food.” Alex shoved her lightly. Then, she frowned a little. “You know, I did not picture <em>your </em>mother-in-law as the head of these crazies. I mean, Lena’s hot, and I think the two of you are going to be National City’s power couple, but you have to weigh your pros and your cons here. That woman is definitely a con.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Supergirl mumbled softly, face flushing at the thought of Lena. She pressed her forehead against the cool Nth metal, taking a deep and calming breath to will away the embarrassment. “It’s not like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, and I’m a virgin.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite the situation, she was glad that she was there with Alex. It was familiar and comforting. Like having a priest at your death bed. She could confess anything, tell Alex anything she needed to, and her soul would enter Rao’s light unburdened. She would be able to be at peace if she were to die in that cage, surrounded by hundreds of thousands of dead of aliens just like her.</p><p> </p><p>Pinching her brows together, she groaned as she shifted against the bars. Summoning an image of Alex, she imagined her sister smiling, happy and cared for by someone worthy of her. She couldn’t help but think how she wished that they had more time together, as a family. That she could be there for her sister’s wedding when she settled down with Sam and have another kid with, raise a family. Supergirl wished that she had more time to understand what the complex, fleeting dream she’d had of Lena. She wished that she could understand why her heart raced, why her stomach fluttered like it had when she was younger and around her betrothed on Krypton, why it felt as right with Lena as it had been with Thara Ak-Var.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex,” she began, drawing the redhead’s attention again. Supergirl started to see the paleness of Alex’s skin, the lifeforce slowly depleting out of her with every drop of blood that escaped her. “Alex.” Supergirl emphasized her sister’s given name by squeezing her hand, hoping it would be enough to jolt some life back into her. “If something happens… If I don’t get out of here, I need you to do something for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex clenched her jaw, the idea of Supergirl dying – of <em>Kara </em>dying – clearly unacceptable, but given their slim chances of escape, she nodded her head. Her sister was many things and could often be blinded by her hope like Supergirl, but she wasn’t naïve. She was aggressively aware that neither of them might make it out of there alive.</p><p> </p><p>“I need you to… to keep living your life on your own terms. And tell Eliza… Tell Eliza that I wasn’t scared, and that I was brave until the end.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I don’t make it, I want you to tell mom the same, okay?” Alex swallowed thickly, wiping her cheeks again with the back of her hand. “And I want you to stop letting your father dictate every little thing in your life. The bastard’s dead and he isn’t coming back, okay? He’s can’t hurt you anymore and he sure as hell can’t restore what honor you think you’ve lost.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s… It’s not that easy, Alex—”</p><p> </p><p>“It damn well is,” Alex snapped. “That bastard has controlled you for far too long, you hear me? He doesn’t deserve your tears, he doesn’t deserve your love and he sure as hell doesn’t deserve your unwavering devotion.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I’ll try, Alex.” Supergirl nodded. “I’ll try.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.”</p><p> </p><p>Supergirl’s head turned in time to see the hooded figure striding towards her cage’s door. She watched as they pressed their key card against the padlock, and then leapt to her feet to defend herself. She nearly collapsed in on herself from the pain, but she wasn’t going to take another beating lying down.</p><p> </p><p>“Come with me,” the man instructed, holding his hand out towards her.</p><p> </p><p>She hissed, baring her teeth and took a step back into her cage. If he wanted her to willing step towards him, then she was going to need more than his impatient tone and a <em>come-hither </em>motion of the hand.</p><p> </p><p>Supergirl watched as the figure threw off their hood, and her stomach dropped. Relief flooded her instantly, and she nearly collapsed forward at the sight of the man she had once thought of as her father. Jeremiah looked almost exactly as she had last seen him, but age had clearly caught up with him and the stress of whatever he had been doing for the last twelve years. He had worry lines across his handsome features that outweighed the crinkling smile he bore, and his eyes were hooded, filled with so many secrets and hardships.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad?” Alex said, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>She abandoned every qualm she had when he muttered the simple phrase of <em>It’s really me </em>and threw herself at him. The man caught her weak, frail frame almost effortlessly. He pulled her closer, breathing in her scent and she did the same, familiarizing herself with a presence she hadn’t experienced in far too long.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled away, cupping her bruised cheek with pain in his eyes. “We have to move,’ he insisted, stepping up to Emma’s cage and swiping the ID. When the door opened, Supergirl caught Alex just in time, barely managing the weight of her sister without her powers.</p><p> </p><p>Alex hissed, managing to gather herself to stand on her injured leg despite the pain. It wouldn’t be the first time that she walked with a bullet wound, and it sure wouldn’t be the last. She waved Supergirl of with an insisted <em>I’m fine</em>, gritting her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>No sooner did the redhead right herself did she collapse back into her sister’s arms and an alarm sound off in the room. It flashed incessantly, the light flickering around and around until Supergirl thought the room was spinning. If not for Jeremiah pulling them off in a direction, then they would likely have collapsed from the light-headedness that had appeared unbiddenly. She clutched onto Alex, keeping her sister in a firm grasp.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand,” Alex told Jeremiah, as they followed him in the series of passageways, the same one’s Supergirl had been led down earlier. “We thought you were dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well it didn’t stick,” he offered up with a sheepish smile, so much like the man she had said goodbye to all those years ago. The same man who had designed her lead-lined glasses, who had taught her so much even though she had been lightyears ahead of any human knowledge he had possessed. “You’ve grown into beautiful young women. I’m so proud of the people you’ve become.”</p><p> </p><p>Supergirl took a deep and shattering breath, tightening her hold around Alex’s waist. “But… But Mom! When… When she sees you—” Alex choked on her breath, and she had to stop to get a better grip on her sister. “And Alex… She’s had to be so strong, Jeremiah. She took over everything – took care of me and mom, and… and…”</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, there isn’t much time,” Jeremiah said with urgency. “We need to get you both out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>They pushed on through another series of gates, each one accepting Jeremiah’s ID. Each step was more agonizing than the last and the strain that she was putting on herself might not be enough to save Alex. One glance at her sister’s face, and her clasped jaw was enough for Supergirl to know that the pain in her leg was a growing concern.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, they came up to a last gate. Jeremiah unlocked it for them but didn’t step through as he had done with the last few. He paused and looked up at them expectantly. Supergirl recognized the look in his eyes – it was the same one that he had worn when he had left them for the very last time.</p><p> </p><p>All Supergirl could see was herself saying goodbye to someone else that she loved, forced to lose another person because they thought what they were doing were the best of her. She could only see the devastation on Eliza’s face when she told her sister that she had <em>left Jeremiah at Cadmus</em>. That she hadn’t done <em>anything </em>to try and convince him that he needed to come with them.</p><p> </p><p>Alex could see it too.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead tightened her grasp around Supergirl’s waist and nodded her head firmly to Jeremiah. She was going to drag them both out of there kicking and screaming, and not even the pain was going to stop her.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Kar,” Alex huffed breathlessly. “If Dad says we need to go, then we need to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Supergirl said firmly. “You’re not making me leave you here. You’re coming with us, Jeremiah. I refuse to lose you again. I refuse to let Alex and Eliza lose you again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kara.” Jeremiah placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, smiling softly as he squeezed. “I’ll be fine. Just go – there’s an escape at the end. Go out into the street, flag someone down, call someone, but just go. I’ve been here for twelve years, a few more isn’t going to kill me.”</p><p> </p><p>“If we leave you here, Eliza will never forgive us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, if you both die here, there will be no one to forgive.” Jeremiah turned his head back to Alex, giving her a firm nod.</p><p> </p><p>Alex to this as her cue, reaching her hand out towards her father. “I love you, Dad.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too, sweetheart. Now go.”</p><p> </p><p>“W – Wait,” Supergirl pleaded, choked as she reached for her foster father. “Wait! Just let me say goodbye. Let me say goodbye!” She flung herself at Jeremiah, a sob escaping deep within her throat as she clutched her arms around his neck. Crying into his neck, he clung to her frail form, afraid he might cause more harm than already had been. “<em>I love you.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>He released a breathless laugh and nodded against her, mimicking her words poorly, her language almost foreign after years of not being able to speak it. “<em>I love you, Kara El</em>.” He cleared his throat as she pulled away, wiping at his own cheeks. “Now go before they catch up.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex let Supergirl lead her through the last of the hallways, and when the sunlight finally shined onto her sun-kissed skin, she collapsed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, guys.</p><p>Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than usual. I'm winding up for an arch in the story right now, and those chapters will be longer than usual. Let me know what you guys think!</p><p>Also, I noticed a comment from Just_As_Sane about Dr. Bright. And yes, she was inspired by a podcast called the Bright Sessions. I fell in love with that podcast and it helped me work through a lot of issues I had, or at least help me with some techniques on how to deal with my problems. It's a great podcast and I would recommend it to anyone. </p><p>Good spot Just_As_Sane. I didn't think anyone would notice that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>Supergirl could hear the thudding shoes across the room, the sensation of being unable to hear Alex’s heartbeat as foreign as it was the first time that she solarflared on earth. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Alex sitting up, hissing at the infirmary’s staff as they dabbed an alcohol cloth to the bruises littered across her torso. They jumped back as she bared her teeth, leaping off the bed to step towards Supergirl. The redhead’s hand sought her own and gripped it firmly as she coaxed out of the nightmarish dreams.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my god!” Lucy exclaimed, her eyes flitting between her friends. Her eyes landed on the left side of Kara’s face and she skidded to a stopped next to them. “Oh, my god, Kara. Look… Look what they did to your—” She cut herself off, physically unable to speak the words.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucy—” Supergirl croaked, parched as her other hand gripped her friend’s.</p><p> </p><p>“I just heard that Cadmus took you. I came as quickly as I—”</p><p> </p><p>“Lucy. Lucy!” Supergirl sat up, moving her hand up to grip her friend’s shoulder. “Lucy, listen to me – Jeremiah helped us escape. He’s the reason that Alex and I were able to get out of there alive.”</p><p> </p><p>The surprise instantly registered on Lucy’s face, and for a moment, Supergirl was worried that she might just pass out. She gripped Lucy’s had tighter trying to prevent her from fainting. It appeared that the combination of her injuries and the shocking news was enough to floor a highly decorated DEO agent.</p><p> </p><p>“You… You saw your father?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and we know where he is,” Supergirl nodded, wincing at the strain it put on her injuries. “If you leave now, you could likely get to them before they move him. You have to go right now, Lucy. We need you to go right now. We’re in no state to do it ourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>Her friend hesitated, gaze flicking towards her collapsed eye socket. Lucy made a choking sound, but then nodded her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming with you,” Alex hissed. “I need to—”</p><p> </p><p>“You need to stay with Kara,” Lucy snapped. “You’re lucky you didn’t bleed out.” Then, more softly, she said, “Alex, I’m not going to let Jeremiah slip through my fingers. I know how important he is to the two of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex wanted to argue but ended up nodding her head instead. “Okay, but I want to know first thing if you find him, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise.” Lucy nodded. “You’ll be the first to know.”</p><p> </p><p>Supergirl rattled off the address to Lucy, the last thing she had seen before she had collapsed. They watched as their friend took off, albeit hesitance written all over her features, a string of profanity and orders following in her wake as well as several fear-stricken agents. Collapsing back on the gurney, Supergirl exhaled her on string of cursing in Kryptonese before mumbling a prayer to Rao for their safe return.</p><p> </p><p>Alex was at her side, fussing over every small thing and hissing at the doctor and nurses whenever they did something that she didn’t approve of. She didn’t mind, per say, knowing that her sister had every right to act so protectively towards someone that was her family after the day they’d had, but she knew that Alex also needed to look after herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Get off that leg and call Sam,” Supergirl insisted, wincing when the nurse pressed down on her ribs. She could see the protective flare ignite in Alex’s eyes as well as the clear refusal on her lips, but she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. “No arguments, Al. Call her, or I’ll walk out of here without receiving medical attention.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Alex scoffed, eagerly calling her out on her bluff. “You can’t walk two feet without collapsing again, and mom would kill me, then you… then me again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Call Sam and tell her a mission went sideways. If nothing else, she’s going to want to hear about your injuries and that you’re going to be okay. I’ll stay right here and let Dr. Hamilton poke and prod me as she pleases.”</p><p> </p><p>For emphasis, she flashed the doctor a smile, taking reassurance in the familiarity as the woman rolled her eyes. Supergirl had never been the easiest of patients, and she could tell that the woman was eager to have as little resistance as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“We need room to work,” Hamilton informed Alex. “But you can stand off to the side to keep an eye on her.”</p><p> </p><p>The redhead looked to be caught between a rock and a hard place, but she sensed that she wasn’t about to win the argument either way. “You don’t move or complain – I’m watching from over there, you hear me, Kar?”</p><p> </p><p>“So long as you call Sam and tell her you were shot.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am <em>not </em>telling her I was shot,” she scoffed, barely refraining from smacking the side of Supergirl’s head. “Do you have any idea what she’ll do to me if she found out? She’ll pop a hernia. Forget it. Besides, I’m feeling better already.” Alex tried to take a step without her crutch, but winced painfully, nearly collapsing onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure.”</p><p> </p><p>True to her word, Supergirl didn’t once complain as Dr. Hamilton continued to work. They wrapped her torso, listing off three broken ribs and one cracked. Moving on to her eye socket, Dr. Hamilton assured her that it should return to normal once her powers returned and wrapped the injury as gently as she could. They stitched her lip, set her broken arm, and moved it into a sling, and then moved on to various other cuts and bruises.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t the first time she had undergone such a terrible beating, but she was certain that Alex was going to fuss over her regardless. She despised the idea of her sister making such a mountain out of a mole’s hill, but she was exhausted and in pain. Her only coherent thoughts were rest, food and… Lena.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since waking up, Supergirl had the insatiable urge to talk to her, to hear the woman’s voice. The thought of going one more second without talking to her was so unbearable that she had to take a choked breath to calm herself. She didn’t understand whatever had spiked up deep within her being, but she knew that if she didn’t give into it, then she might as well have died in that Rao-damned laboratory.</p><p> </p><p>Flagging down a nurse was relatively easy. Convincing her to borrow Supergirl her phone was not. She was under strict orders not to use a cell phone within the infirmary, and the current sycophantic grovelling that Alex was doing over the line with Sam was a big violation of regulations, but with one doe eyed, puppy jutting lip and her blessed crinkle, the woman handed the device over without so much as a peep.</p><p> </p><p>It should be known that Supergirl knew Lena Luthor’s personal cell phone number off by heart ever since the woman had given it to her, and that alone should have been a clear sign, but she decided that she wasn’t going to focus on the implications of that. She was rather going wait for Lena to pick up and spark up meaningless conversation to keep the Luthor from overworking herself. Because who was she kidding when she hoped to Rao that the woman had gone home for a good night’s rest?</p><p> </p><p>Lena picked up on the second ring, and Supergirl’s heart hammered in her throat, “<em>Lena Luthor speaking. This is her private number, who is this and how did you get it?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>She released a grave chuckle, muffling the sound behind her hand. “Hey, Lena. It’s… It’s Kara.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh</em>.” Supergirl could picture the soft, confused frown spreading across her friend’s face, and smiled. “<em>Kara, I didn’t recognize the number. From where are you calling</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Lying wasn’t an option – she was terrible at it. So, instead, Supergirl worried her bottom lip between her teeth and opted to tell her as much of the truth as she could. “Honestly, I’m calling from a nurse’s cell phone. I’m at the hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What?! Kara, oh my, god, I’m on my way. Which hospital? My driver can get me there in—</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Lena. Lena, calm down,” she interrupted the spiral of hysteria with a calm and soothing voice, not wanting her friend to think it was more serious than it was. Even if it had reached the wrong amount of seriousness. If it wasn’t for Sol’s blessing under his light, then Supergirl was certain that she would never be able to see out of her left eye ever again. “I’m fine – just a little bruised. Alex’s <em>thing </em>went sideways.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>She took you to along on her </em>job<em>?</em>” From the pitch of Lena’s voice, Supergirl realized that she had done nothing to sooth the panic rising within her friend. “<em>What the </em>hell <em>was she thinking? You know what, I don’t even want to know. Kara, tell me which hospital you’re at so that I can—</em>”  </p><p> </p><p>“Lena, no, really, I’m okay.” Pursing her lips, she glanced over to where Dr. Hamilton was glaring at her from across the room, but she paid the woman no mind. “Besides, I’m with my sister. She had me taken to some FBI infirmary to have me checked out for literally nothing, okay? You won’t be able to get in even if you had clearance. I just… I just needed to hear your voice after the day I’ve had.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh</em>,” Lena finally exhaled, not sounding entirely convinced. She felt bad that the woman was now worried, and that she likely wasn’t going to be able to focus on any work, but Supergirl wanted to keep the lies to a minimum. When she told Lena her secret, somewhere in the distant future, she didn’t want the woman to hate her. “<em>Are… Are you sure you’re all right? You sound as if you’re in pain.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” she smiled so widely that her cheeks began to ache. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just needed to talk to you. I’m feeling better already.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh, that’s… well, I’m glad, then. Do you want me to come over after you’ve been released? I could… I don’t know… bring you something to eat or—</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex is making them keep me for observation, so I don’t know when exactly I’ll be allowed to go home. But you can come over when they let me out of here. I’m going to take a few days off just to… just to get my bearings again.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>That’s… That’s a good idea</em>.’ Lena paused briefly, and Supergirl could hear her shuffling on the other end, no doubt retaking her seat after nearly leaping over her desk in her panic. “<em>Do you want to talk about what happened?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly? I just want to hear you talk about work.”</p><p> </p><p>The laugh on the other end was melodious and Supergirl sunk deeper into the bed, relaxing further at the pleasant hum of Lena’s voice. “<em>I don’t think I’ve ever had someone ask me to talk about my work. Even Sam has often told me to politely, and quite literally, </em>talk about anything other than work<em>.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, for the record, I don’t think I could ever get tired of hearing you talk about something you’re passionate about. You could go on and on about all that stuff and I wouldn’t ever think it’s boring.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>… well, off the record, I’ll keep that in mind. Do you want to hear about the mind-numbingly boring board meeting I had this afternoon, or do you want to hear about the new project I’ve been working on? This line is secure, right?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“As secure as an FBI issued cellular device can be.” Supergirl grinned, then added as an afterthought, “And as genuinely exciting as the first option sounds, I’m going to have to go with the second one.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kara grunted softly as Lucy propped the pillow underneath her back, the brunette wincing when she saw the look of pain flashing across her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Kara,” she offered awkwardly, resting a hand on Kara’s shoulder in apology. “Didn’t mean to cause you any more pain.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine.” Kara flashed a smile to reassure the woman that she was all right, graciously accepting the remote the woman handed her.</p><p> </p><p>In the kitchen, she could hear Alex, J’onn and Winn softly arguing, likely discussing the fact that James hadn’t even bothered to show up after Winn had left hundreds of voicemails and text messages. She wondered if they found it to be surprising as she did. Kara knew that things had been difficult between them after she had turned his affections down and then when she and Kal had gotten into that argument. James was now caught in the middle of it, and given that he knew Kal longer as well as the fact that her brother was somewhat of a god in his eyes, chances were that he might never even speak to Kara again. Though, Kara hadn’t known that their friendship meant so little to him that he didn’t care that she had been abducted by Cadmus.</p><p> </p><p>Another groan escaped her when Alex flopped down onto her legs, shoving her feet off the couch. She tossed her crutches to the side with a puff of air and scooted farther against Kara. She flashed Kara a grin and snatched the remote out of her hand. Alex switched to some other channel; her gaze fixed intently on the program.</p><p> </p><p>Kara rolled her eyes, resigning herself to her fate, and melted into the comfort of her furniture. She had an hour or two before Cat inevitably found out that <em>something </em>had happened. Albeit she might not specifically <em>know </em>that it had been a kidnapping, but she was going to somehow drag it out of Kara. She figured a little relaxation in the comfort of her own home was best before she was grilled under third degree.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Alex began, not even bother with subtlety, “how’s Lena?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara clicked her tongue, knowing that the redhead had been listening in on her conversation. “How’s Sam?” she fired back with a glare. It wasn’t as intimidating as it could have been with both her eyes, but even then, it wouldn’t have been that threatening. Alex was unfazed by her either way and years of living with the Danvers had made her somewhat softer. “Or did you chicken out and avoid telling her about the incident altogether?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no, I told her,” Alex reassured, tilting her head to the side. “I told her about my flesh wound and now she and Ruby are going to be at my apartment first thing tomorrow morning. <em>Pissed </em>is not a word I would use to describe what she is right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Dragging her eye down to the ice-packet wrapped around Alex’s leg, she raised an eyebrow. “Flesh wound?”</p><p> </p><p>“Technically, <em>not </em>a lie.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara scoffed and smacked her sister with the pillow nearby. Alex released a squawk of protest and grabbed a pillow to retaliate, but before the object could make contact, J’onn snatched it out of the redhead’s hand and fixed her with a bored stare of <em>Are you serious right now?</em> Grinning victoriously, Kara graciously accepted the potstickers held out to her. Her smile only widened when Alex admitted defeat and pressed a kiss to her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Eat up, Kar,” Alex mock ordered, as if she needed any encouragement to do just that. “There’s plenty more where that came from, and we’ve got pizza coming too.”</p><p> </p><p>“From Louis’s down the street?”</p><p> </p><p>“Seven boxes of pizza – three of which is yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s grin fell away to fix Alex with the sternest look she could muster. “Have I mentioned that you’re the best sister in the whole universe?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex released a laugh, relieved and filled amusement. It was nice to hear it even after the lead to Jeremiah hadn’t panned out. Kara had been afraid her sister would be angry, or even somewhat withdrawn, but her sister was still the same stubborn and overprotective minx she had always been.</p><p> </p><p>There was a long conversation between them in the future, one that involved a lot of crying and a realistic view of the chances of their father’s safe return, but she wasn’t too worried. As long as they had each other, there was nothing that could stop the Danvers sisters.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t mind hearing it more often.”</p><p> </p><p>J’onn, who had been patiently standing by their side, narrowed his eyes. “I should have you both grounded.” He turned to stare at Kara. “What was that you said to Alex the last time she went in without backup? “<em>You should have waited for me, </em>dummy<em>”</em>? Next time, I will keep you from Supergirl duty for a month if you don’t tell me what your sister is up to. Understood?”</p><p> </p><p>“Crystal,” Kara mumbled, biting into her potsticker before she could put herself at more risk.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t exactly say that she was without back-up…” Alex tried to defend, the words somewhat muffled into her own food. “I mean, I’m not completely useless.”</p><p> </p><p>“You, I don’t want to hear another word out of you unless it’s an apology.” J’onn emphasized his point by nudging Alex’s leg. “You’re also off duty until that injury is healed up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir,” Alex groaned. “Sorry, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>J’onn harrumphed, and they watched him saunter away for another discussion. This time one that apparently involved both Lucy and Winn.</p><p> </p><p>Kara popped another potsticker into her mouth and swatted Alex’s greedy hands away when she tried to snatch one. The dragon harrumphed but said nothing as she reached for the glass of water that J’onn was restricting her to.</p><p> </p><p>“We should tell him about the blood Cadmus took from you.” Alex sighed. “I mean, it can’t be for something good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s hold off for now.” Kara sighed, shaking her head. This movement turned out to be a mistake and the room started to spin. “J’onn and Lucy are already having the DEO is looking into it, but chances are that they’re going to come up empty. This is only going to get worse before it starts to get better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” The redhead pursed her lips uncomfortably.</p><p> </p><p>Alex prided herself with her secrecy. Even more so when it came to Kara. It was what kept her safe. It was what kept them safe. Now, they had practically given Cadmus an advantage that neither of them had been reckoning for.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Alex began, somewhat awkwardly. Kara turned towards her, brows pinched together in confusion, which didn’t help much with Alex saying what needed to be said. “That I… That I got you mixed up in all of this. I should have… I should have been more careful. Now I’ve put you… our family in danger.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on. You are so not apologizing for the psychopath that is Lillian Luthor.” Kara nudged their shoulders together and flashed Alex a reassuring smile. “This was bound to happen anyways and I’m glad that I wasn’t alone. Or with anyone else. You helped me through this, okay? I don’t want you to apologize for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still, I feel awful about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… feel… <em>less </em>awful about it. It’s not your fault that there are people who wants to kill me and my brother, okay? You can’t change the screwy-ness of the world no matter how much you want to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Alex nodded. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“And… And we’re going to get Jeremiah back, okay?” Kara vowed, pinching her brows together. “Now that we know he’s out there we’re going to do everything in our power to bring him home, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I know that.” Alex leaned into her side, laying her head on Kara’s shoulder. “Let’s… uh… let’s not tell mom about the whole torture thing, okay? We can tell her about the dad thing, but she’s gonna kill us both if she knew what really happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a deal that I am not unwilling to make.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Start A War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally, I get to post!</p><p>So, you guys are gonna notice that I made some major changes to the whole Medusa arc. The whole thing annoyed the everloving crap out of me. There were a lot of plotholes and a lot of ways that the creators made Kara seem weak. I also feel like Lena defending her mother during a part of it was whole bull. She despises her mom, that much is evident, and I feel like the writers just wanted to create unnecessary tension between Supergirl and Lena. I've tried my best to give justice to the characters and to the show, so let me know what you guys think and keep those kudos coming! Thanks for all your lovely comments and words of encouragement. They've really kept me going.</p><p>One last thing, I've been brewing about the crossover event. I'm leaning towards doing it, since I there are very little fanfics about it, and I want to see how well the characters will fit together with Lena and that. Though, it will be in a separate fic, put part of the series. I haven't started it yet since I'm busy with this one, and I'm not sure if I even am going to do it, but I just wanted to put the thought out there in case that was something that you guys wanted. If so, let me know in the comments if that is something that you guys would want.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>A deep sigh reverberated from deep within Kara as she slid along the aisles of Webb’s market, leaning heavily against the shopping cart. She narrowed her eyes at the two individuals waltzing in front of her – Alex on her crutches and Sam helping her along whenever the tough, DEO agent <em>stumbled </em>– whispering sweet-nothings into each other’s ears.</p><p> </p><p>She was happy for Alex. Really, she was. But at this point it was just getting ridiculous. She was trying not to be bitter that her sister had invited Sam along on their thanksgiving shopping trip – their <em>let’s-panic-buy-all-the-things-Mom-will-need-in-the-hope-that-she’ll-forget-we-were-recently-kidnapped </em>expedition, but she hadn’t seen much of her sister in recent weeks since things were becoming all the more serious between them.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re disgusting, aren’t they?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara inclined her head sideways to find Ruby watching her mother and Alex with a look of revulsion. A look that Kara suspected that she herself had been sporting less than a minute ago.</p><p> </p><p>“They make each other happy,” she pointed out half-heartedly, her voice lacking any real conviction. But she pushed her feelings aside with a soft shrug and reached towards the pancake mix on the shelf, eyes caught on the banner promoting a promotional sale. “What do you think of them?”</p><p> </p><p>“I like Alex,” Ruby shrugged, coming to stand next to Kara to examine the pack in her hands. “She’s, in some ways, a lot like Aunt Lena, but… <em>different</em>. Alex gives off this vibe that she could kill someone she really hates in her sleep. And Aunt Lena… she gives off the vibe that she could hire someone to do it for her.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara snorted. “Is that a similarity or a difference?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still getting to the differences.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Kara laughed. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex has this shell. She can be really tough. The no nonsense type.” Ruby shrugged. “Compared to her, my mom can be a pushover.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex’s is a pushover, too,” Kara whispered conspiratorially. She lifted her gaze to see them inspecting something in the freezers down the aisle, then unceremoniously dumped the entire shelf of pancake mix into her cart. “For example, she’s going to let me buy all these with <em>her </em>credit card.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Ruby eyed her warily. “I think your overestimating your negotiating skills there, Kara.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even have to negotiate.”</p><p> </p><p>Ever since they were kids, Alex had never been able to say no when it came to Kara and food. Now that they were adults, that still hadn’t changed. Kara suspected that her sister was going to try and convince her that they didn’t really need this much, and then promptly give up when Kara insisted that they do.</p><p> </p><p>After all, Alex owed her for invertedly ditching her to spend their Sunday afternoon her girlfriend while sticking Kara with <em>babysitting </em>duty. Not that she minded. Ruby was great and they got on well. But that wasn’t going to stop her from riding it as an excuse.</p><p> </p><p>“What about Lena, though?” Kara tried for a nonchalant tone as she stepped towards the different syrups and dessert toppings, but Ruby gave her a look that suggested she was anything except. “I mean, what differs her from Alex?”</p><p> </p><p>“She can be tough. But only when it comes to her job. I’ve known her my whole life, and she’s only always been kind and warm with me.” A mischievous glint began to overcome the young Arias and Kara had to force her eyes on the back of the ingredient list of the chocolate syrup in her hands to keep herself from blushing. “Say, Kara, is Lena like that with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara cleared her throat, wishing that Sol would take mercy on her and burn her to a crisp through the store's ceiling. She managed to tear her gaze from the syrup and keep a straight face as she looked down at Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Lena like what?”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby pointed over towards her mother and Alex, and Kara didn’t need Sol then. She was certain that she was doing a fine job of it, bursting into flames all by herself. She could feel her cheeks tinged not just with pink, but a deep, fiery shade of red that rivalled the glow of Rao’s brilliant light.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, she set the syrup back and tried not swallow the lump in her throat. “Your mother and Alex are dating, Ruby, and Lena and I are not. So, no, she isn’t like that with me. We’re just friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why isn’t Lena like that with me, or why are we just friends?”</p><p> </p><p>“All of the above.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because Lena’s not interested in me like that.” Kara belatedly realized she stepped in it when she catches the spreading grin. “N—not that I’m interested in <em>her</em> like that! We’re… we’re friends! Good friends. I mean, we have a good thing going, so why would I… <em>we</em>… want to—” Kara huffed out a breath, certain that there was smoke coming out of her ears as well as her nose. “What’s with all these questions about your Aunt’s love life? Don’t you have something more interesting to discuss?”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby seemed like she was thinking on it for a moment, looking off into the distance as she touched her chin. The spitting image of a young, sarcastic Alex.</p><p> </p><p>Kara wondered why she hadn’t hit her sister more in the past. Just a few bruised shoulders whenever she was being more of a pain than usual. Maybe then she could have prevented her from becoming the asshole she was today, and then somehow have saved Ruby from the same fate.</p><p> </p><p>“Do <em>you </em>have someone your dating?” Ruby decided on. “Aunt Lena doesn’t date very often, so we don’t really talk about this kind of thing much.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara bit the inside of her cheek. “I don’t date.”</p><p> </p><p>“What, like recently, or you don’t date at all?”</p><p> </p><p>“At all,” Kara clarified, and went back to examining what else they needed to put on the shopping list. “It’s a religious thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“What, like celibacy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think we’re supposed to be talking about this.” Kara gave Ruby a critical look up and down. “I mean, you’re like, twelve and your mother isn’t going to appreciate me teaching you things that you’re not even supposed to know of yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m thirteen, Kara,” Ruby stated as a matter-of-a-factly with a pointed look that made Kara feel like an idiot. “And mom had the talk with me when I was ten.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that… isn’t that a little young?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Ruby frowned. “When did your parents have the talk with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara shook her head. “They didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” Kara shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t uncommon.</p><p> </p><p>A lot of Kryptonian children didn’t get <em>the talk</em> from their parents. Kryptonian’s were programmable to only perceive sexual encounters enjoyable when they were joined to another. And only with their mate. It prevented divorce and other problems that could arise. It was only elite families, like the House of El, whose children weren’t forced to conform to this programming. As far as she knew, her father had several mistresses, and it was common knowledge amongst the royal houses of Krypton.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, when was she supposed to receive <em>the talk</em>? And from who? A father who couldn’t wait for her to be anywhere except with him? A mother who was never around, always finding an excuse to be away from the house on interplanetary business, and then later not even in her life anymore? Or an Aunt who was there for her childhood, and then cruelly ripped away because of her mother’s inability to accept that she had signed the death warrants of every Kryptonian child?</p><p> </p><p>“What about Alex’s mom?” Ruby asked, eyeing Kara’s sudden somber mood uncertainly. “Eliza, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“She must have just forgot between everything else,” Kara said. “When I’d come to live with them, everything was already so hard. She might not have wanted to ask me if someone had talked to me about it, and by the time that we’d gotten comfortable as a family, it just slipped her mind, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Ruby frowned. “Are… Are you like still a virgin?”</p><p> </p><p>At the same time that Kara blanched, Alex and Sam decided that it was the perfect moment to reappear with hands full of groceries.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what are you guys talking about?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow at Kara’s pale expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing!” They cried in unison.</p><p> </p><p>The couple eyed them oddly but left it at that. Kara could feel relief overwhelm her, and for good measure she emptied the rack of chocolate syrup, too. If this was what Alex was going to subject to her on the one day that she took for herself from Supergirl duty, then her bank account was going to feel her pain, too.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that a little much—” Alex began, only to be cut off by the nasty glare that Kara shot her way. “Okay! Jeez! I just think that you already have several of those boxes at home, and mom’s only going to be here for the weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I’m going to be stuck with playing intermediary between you and Cat this entire week and then on Thanksgiving, too, then I’m allowed to do it in comfort. Besides,” she slung an arm around Ruby’s neck, “I’ve got an eating buddy.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex scowled. “I thought <em>I </em>was your—”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t count me out,” Sam interjected. “Sorry, Al, but you know how I am about my pancakes, and as I recall your sister can make a mean blueberry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say the two of you were related,” Alex scoffed. “Besides, it’s easy when it’s the only thing she <em>can </em>make.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, <em>ha, ha, ha</em>. You’re so hilarious.” She shoved the cart along, letting Ruby ride at the front like Eliza used to allow her when they were younger. “So,” she glanced back at Sam, “what are Lena’s plans for the holiday?”</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently paperwork and wine,” Sam clicked her tongue. “I tried to convince her that she should come join us at yours, since we always spend thanksgiving together, but she’s being a pain. Thinks she’ll be <em>intruding </em>or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, what?” Kara frowned. “Why would she think that?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s being her <em>spectacular</em>, <em>self-deprecating</em>, Luthor-self. I blame Lillian for the way Lena behaves sometimes. If I ever see that woman again, I’ll—”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you invite her, Kar?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex shared a meaningful look with Kara, one that suggested she wanted to veer the topic away from Lillian Luthor as desperately as possible. From the discomfort that Alex was in – the way that she was wobbling across the tiles with her crutches and how swollen her wound had looked when Kara had dressed the wound that morning – she couldn’t blame her.</p><p> </p><p>Kara didn’t want to talk about Lillian Luthor any more than her sister did, either.</p><p> </p><p>“For Thanksgiving at my place?” Kara asked. “I mean, I guess I could. We’re having lunch tomorrow, so I could just ask her then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Sam insisted. “Yes, you absolutely should. She has it in her head that she can so no to me, but I’d like to see her try and say it to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess women have a hard time resisting the Danvers charm,” Alex shrugged, dodging the smack that Kara tried to deliver her, only to ram her head into Sam’s. “Ow, okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head, Kara continued down the aisle. “I’ll ask her, but I’m not promising anything.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kara wished that she could call herself paranoid. She wished that she could say that Cadmus had just taken her blood for shits and giggles, and that nothing would come from it, but as naïve as most people liked to call her, or as naïve as she pretended to be, she knew that the exact opposite would happen.</p><p> </p><p>This was what coursed through Kara’s mind as she accidently sent the poor L-Corp employee’s papers tumbling to the ground the second she stepped into the elevator, trying to balance her large takeout bag from Noonan’s along with her drinks. Somehow, by the grace of Rao, she managed to keep the food and drinks from suffering the same unfortunate fate as the confidential critically important papers, as well as help the poor guy retrieve everything. She mumbled a string of apologies, nothing of it coherent or taking her thoughts away from her worry, and nearly tripped over herself as she stepped out of the elevator.</p><p> </p><p><em>Rao</em>, she was a disaster of a being, and she hoped that Lena wouldn’t be able to tell that. At least not yet anyways.</p><p> </p><p>Jess watched her from afar, an amused grin spreading across her lips as Kara nearly face-planted into the waiting table. She stood, picking up a vase and a stack of files in the <em>out </em>box before Kara could send them crashing all over the office floor and her desk. It seemed to be routine now after the last time Kara had sent the last bush of plumerias to decorate the floor and doused Jess’s office computer in water.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Miss Danvers,” Jess greeted, airily accepted the lunch and coffee that Kara had brought for her. “Your bribery has been acknowledged and accepted, please give these to Miss Luthor on your way in.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara giggled, shaking her head. “Are you sure you want to trust me with these?”</p><p> </p><p>“We both know that you want to convince Miss Luthor that you’re not a complete disaster of a human being.” Jess sniped, plopping back down into her chair, and retrieving her favorite sandwich from the depths of the paper bag. “You may proceed with your ruse, Miss Danvers.”</p><p> </p><p>Refraining from making a retort, Kara sighed and picked up the yellow folder that Jess had indicated to. She had no argument against it anyways, so she muttered a simple <em>Human, sure</em> under her breath and walked towards Lena’s office, taking care in moving at a relaxed speed. All her anxious energy was going to do her in, and she might end up tearing off Lena’s office door. Again.</p><p> </p><p>(Thank Rao for YouTube and the ten-minute video of how to weld).</p><p> </p><p>Her ears rang pleasantly as she stepped inside the office, Lena’s Mandarin better than even her own. Kara couldn’t help but smile as she spotted her friend out on the balcony, phone pressed to her ear as she listened to the person on the other end drawl in and on about a shipping schedule. When Lena spotted her, a bright smile lighting up her pale features, Kara tuned out whatever else was being said and offered a small wave.</p><p> </p><p>She moved over towards the couch, setting out their lunch while humming N’SYNC to herself, when Lena pushed through the glass doors after ending the call. Her heels clicked on the floor, causing Kara to look up at her with a tentative smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, you have no idea what a sight for sore eyes you are,” the younger woman announced, eyes trailing to the kale salad prominent inside the Noonan’s bag. “…And you have no idea what <em>that </em>means to me. I haven’t eaten <em>all day</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I figured,” Kara beamed as she moved towards her own paper bag, plopping down on the couch behind her. “I brought you something else besides the kale because you <em>cannot </em>just function off greens alone after not eating breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kara Danvers,” Lena said, tone lowered to a particularly dangerous level as she narrowed her eyes at the blonde next to her. She lipped her lips, and Kara had to glance away before she did something inappropriate. Like <em>stare</em>. The way that Lena’s heart picked up a fraction with barely concealed excitement when she retrieved the small container of her donut was enough. “You’re going to be the death of my diet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jess was kind enough to tell me what you liked and where to get it,” she explained casually, muffling her words by her burger. “She thinks you should eat more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, does she?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Mm-hmm</em>,” Kara hummed teasingly. “She says that three square meals a day should be the bare minimum. She’s very worried about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so full of it,” Lena scoffed, shoving lightly at her. “I can’t believe you’ve coerced my assistant to turn against me. Before you came here, she was happy letting me carry on with my day knowing that no amount of persuasion would pull me from my work. Not even a calorie invested ring of sugary delight.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara snorted into her hand at that, and for a second, she thought she heard Lena’s heart skip a beat. “How do you know she’s not the one that recruited me? For all you know she hired me for my beaming smile and my accursed crinkle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now that’s just a lie. There’s not an amount large enough to forcibly spend an hour in the company of a Luthor.”</p><p> </p><p>“And yet she works for you – and I’m here. Paycheck-less. Sitting on your couch. Feeding you diabetes.” Kara bummed her shoulder against Lena before settling back against the frame of the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Out of accursed habit, Kara rubbed her eye beneath her glasses, wincing slightly. With her powers returned her injuries were healed and there wasn’t so much as even a scratch on her, though that didn’t stop her from flinching from time to time. Accompanied with this was the phantom memory of old, agonizing wounds that, although had been healed physically, left emotional scarring littered over every inch of her skin.</p><p> </p><p>She saw Lena’s mouth twisting somewhat, concern flitting through her eyes as the woman’s hand came to rest on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, are you alright?” The question sounded much like someone who wasn’t fully convinced that her injuries had been as minor as Kara insisted they were, and in the passing weeks, that concern had continued to grow.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” she reassured, waving it away. “Just… Just a headache. A small one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that from your not-so-small concussion? The one that resulted in you and your sister ended up in <em>hospital</em>? Sam had the darndest time informing me all about how Alex had gotten shot and the two of you had been held captive.”</p><p> </p><p>"Alex's is fine, thanks for asking. She's back on her feet again, even though she's technically not supposed to be. She's got a limp, but I'm guessing she'll be back to work after the weekend." Kara refrained from rolling her eyes at the sarcasm in her friend’s voice, unable to help think that Lena and Alex would get along swimmingly when it came to fussing over her. <em>“And</em> I’m <em>fine</em>, really. If I wasn’t, then Alex wouldn’t have even let me out of her sight.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know – government officials do love their power to drop in and monitor whoever they like. I haven’t even <em>officially</em> met your sister yet, but from what you’ve told me I understand she’s somewhat protective.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, <em>over</em>protective. Pretty sure she has my phone chipped.”</p><p> </p><p>“To be fair, I would have done the same thing. Especially when someone I care about is <em>off running around getting kidnapped</em>.” Lena clicked her tongue, stabbing her fork deliberately into her plastic container. From the force, Kara momentarily wondered how her friend <em>hadn’t </em>stabbed it clean through.</p><p> </p><p>“Point taken,” Kara chuckled, shaking her head. “I… We should have been more careful. I won’t go running around in things that aren’t my business.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Lena nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Kara pinched her brows together, sternness overtaking her beaming smile. “I… I’ve been meaning to ask you about something. You, uh, you mentioned that you’re not spending Thanksgiving with anyone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes,” Lena groaned. “Lillian keeps leaving messages, trying to guilt me into sitting at a table with a turkey that is almost as dry as the Sahara Desert. Needless to say, she hasn’t gotten the hint that I’d rather spent my patriarchal driven holiday doing paperwork at my desk. I wouldn’t even know what we would have to talk about other than ‘<em>Do you really think you should put that much on your plate, dear?</em>’.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is why I wanted to ask if you wanted to spend it with me? And when I say me, I mean me and my family and friends.” Kara swallowed thickly, resorting to playing with her hands in her lap. “I mean, we usually switch between the farm where my brother grew up and mine, and it’s their year, but we sort of got into a fight about stuff and now he’s away on business and his wife can’t make it, and his mom is kind of busy too, and—”</p><p> </p><p>“Kara,” Lena interrupted, laying a hand on her knee. The movement made Kara more nervous than she already apparently was, her skin abuzz even underneath the soft touch and the layer of material separating bare skin. “Take a breath.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara did as she was told, taking in a deep, agonizing gulp of air. She didn’t know why she was so nervous around Lena, why she formed into an actual clumsy dolt rather than fall back on the highborn royal that she was. She exhaled then when Lena moved her hand to place it over Kara’s, squeezing it softly. That, at least, helped sooth the restlessness blooming inside of Kara’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“What does this thanksgiving entail – who else would be invited?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we usually just refer to it as Orphans-Friendsgiving.” Kara mumbled, flushing under Lena’s intent gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s quite the mouthful,” Lena pointed out with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s… it’s usually us, the Danvers. Eliza’s driving in from Midvale and she’s staying with Alex during this time. Then there’s my friend Winn – you met him – then there’s James, but… we… we also sorta got into a fight and now we’re not really speaking. Then there’s my brother and his wife, and their son, John, but they’re not coming this year. Then there’s Lucy, who, for once, managed to get off work, so she’s going to be there. And now, Sam and Ruby’s coming with Alex. I invited Cat and Carter, so they’ll be there too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that all sounds lovely, but I wouldn’t want to intrude—”</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t be!” Kara winced at the octave of her voice and forced herself to relax by squeezing her friend’s hand. “I mean, Alex… Alex said it would be a good idea to have you over if… if you’re going to be alone. And Sam insisted because she said she doesn’t want you to be spending the holiday alone. It’s… you know… the more the merrier.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena bit her lip, clearly barely managing to convince herself that, for whatever reason, she shouldn’t go.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Please</em>?” Kara clasped her hands together, jutting her bottom lip out. “I know it’s short notice, but if you don’t like it, or Alex’s an asshole beyond tolerable levels, then I will personally drive you back to L-Corp and leave you to it. No questions asked.”</p><p> </p><p>The CEO’s lips twitched, her nose wrinkling in poorly hidden delight. “What time would this gathering be taking place?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Kara exclaimed, leaping off the couch to punch her fist into the air. “You will <em>not </em>regret this, I swear! I—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hey, Supergirl. Come in, Supergirl. We need some help out there.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“I… Dagnabbit, I’m late for work—”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you just say “dagnabbit”?”</p><p> </p><p>There was no doubt that her cheeks were brighter than even fire-engine red, but she pushed through in order not to embarrass herself any more than she already had. Though, the look on Lena’s face suggested that she wasn’t going to be able to forget about it anytime soon. She swallowed thickly and grabbed the paper bags off the coffee table, as well as draining her coffee in the same motion it took for her to straighten herself.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to go,” she sputtered around her mouthful of caffeine, doing her best not to spray it all over her friend or the couch that likely cost more than the salary she made in a year, “but I will text you the details, like what to pack and what time we’ll be leaving and we will… I will… yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Without giving it much thought, she plopped a kiss to Lena’s cheek, grabbed her coat of the side of the couch and made her way towards the balcony. Halfway, she realized leaping off the side was likely not the best way to reveal to Lena her identity. She turned, stalked towards the door, and stepped out into the hallway, relief washing over her until she remembered what she had done.</p><p> </p><p>“… Rao,” she said, voice strained, “it’s me. Kara. Please, tell me that I didn’t just do what I think I just did.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Helping roast the turkey for the Thanksgiving dinner helped calm Kara’s nerves somewhat. It was a familiar routine that she could fall back into as Lucy, Winn and Alex settled down in her living room, beer bottles in hand as they talked. Carter navigated between them and the kitchen, wanting to be with her and his mother at the same time that he wanted to help Winn set up his Wii at a faster pace. She, Eliza and Cat were located in the kitchen, adding the last touches to the thanksgiving dinner.</p><p> </p><p>She missed James, wishing that whatever silent treatment between them would end, and there was a great gaping wound in her heart without the familiar sounds of her twelve-year-old nephew causing havoc throughout her apartment, but it was nice. It was different and she was excited to see how her family and Lena would fit into all of this.</p><p> </p><p>“So, honey, what can you tell me about this friend of yours? Lena was it?”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza had been asking all kind of questions, the most prominent being about Sam, but her foster mother seemed at ease with the idea. Especially since Alex had been a nervous wreck about the entire thing. But it seemed now that she was moving on to a new and fresh topic. One that made Kara’s palms sweat and her breath intake become short gasping aches.</p><p> </p><p>Although, it wasn’t because she thought that Eliza against the idea of her being friends with a Luthor, or that her mother and Lena wouldn’t get along well. No, it was for an entirely different reason, and she hated to say that it had everything to do with a little, brown-eyed girl whose name started with an ‘R’ and ended with ‘Y’ and a certain conversation they’d had not too long ago.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want to know?” Kara moved past her swiftly, setting the turkey down on the table and taking off her glasses to heat the meat with a blast of her heat vision. “I mean, knowing you, you probably already googled all there is to know about her, but I’m guessing you want to know something a little more personal?”</p><p> </p><p>“Guilty,” Eliza laughed, squeezing her shoulder. “How about you tell me about your first meeting? It’s not everyday that you meet the face of modern technology.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara winced as she turned to look at Eliza. “Are you going to fangirl over her the entire night and make her talk about her latest projects to the point where she regrets ever even associating with me in the first place?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like you do any differently!” Alex called from the couch. “I’m surprised she isn’t already sick of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara had half the mind to flip her the bird, but she didn’t want Eliza to think that she had become a foul-mouthed sailor during her time in National City. Perhaps it was a ruse, but she needed the upper hand against Alex the next time their mother donned out a lecture of some kind.</p><p> </p><p>“Be nice to your sister,” Eliza sent Alex a warning look as she turned to tend to the potatoes. Behind her back, Kara stuck her tongue out at Alex, jumping when Eliza’s voice was directed towards her. “Kara El, don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.” She sulked as Alex smirked at her. “And I’m not going to <em>fangirl</em> over her! Inquisitive minds are drawn to one another, and if we happen to spend the majority of the evening talking about the advancements in cybernetics, then that’s our business, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara let out an exasperated sigh but couldn’t help but smile. She had a good feeling about their first meeting and couldn’t be more thrilled at the thought of her mother and Lena getting along. If nothing else, there would be one more person in her corner in the inevitable case that she and Kal-El had another monstrous argument. She was already steeling herself for when he found out that she’d invited Lena to thanksgiving.</p><p> </p><p>“You mentioned that she’s Ruby’s godmother?” Eliza continued. “Is she and Samantha close?”</p><p> </p><p>“They went to college together,” Kara shrugged. “Lena was there for her through everything, and even moved in with her at one point when Ruby was going through a really difficult time as a kid. Never dated though. I asked her about it and she said something about how it couldn’t work because she’d end up killing Sam after a week.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza chuckled softly at that, finishing the last of the preparations by setting the plates out onto the table. “That’s very kind of her. I’m sure that we’ll get along swimmingly, Kara.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not worried about that,” Kara said, but a deep frown knitted her eyebrows together.</p><p> </p><p>“Then what are you worried about, dear?” Eliza asked, moving back to the depths of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“I—” she winced, having been about to follow when a knock sounded on the door. Now, when Kara referred to it as a <em>knock</em>, she actually meant a <em>pound</em>, as in the owner of the fist nearly split the door in two from the force. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and hoped that Sam didn’t break her door before the evening had even started.</p><p> </p><p>In the past few weeks that she had known of Sam’s existence and had gotten to know the woman, she had become quite comfortable with her. To the point where, on occasion, she would ask Kara to pick Ruby up from school when neither she or Alex were able to do it. Though, with that comfortableness, she had discovered that she had gotten herself a second, perhaps more annoying Alex. Without any of the responsibility.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kara,” Sam greeted with a sly grin.</p><p> </p><p>She stepped forward and held a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne out towards her, sending a reprimanding glance towards Alex at the sight of beer in her hand. Alex offered a sheepish smile, then grumbled to herself as she passed the beer off to Winn.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Kara should re-evaluate that <em>irresponsible </em>label.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby was to follow, greeting her with a tight hug around the middle with a grin that could blind even Kara. They laughed a little, as if sharing a joke, too happy to see each other to be bothered with how anyone else perceived them. When they pulled away, she knelt and offered Ruby a fist-bump that she had seen Alex do hundreds of thousands of times.</p><p> </p><p>There was just something about the Arias women that Kara couldn’t put her finger on. Their presence put her at ease, filling her with a sense of calm that she hadn’t felt in years. She couldn’t be more thankful to Rao that Alex had found someone who wanted to respect and include Kara as much as she wanted to do with them.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena’s running a little late,” Sam said with a roll of her eyes, and Kara smiled in understanding. “We were planning on coming together, but then she decided to quickly run into the office for a last check-up on this and that, and then she just told me that we should head on without her.” She pursed her lips, placing her hand on her hip. “So, this is what’s going to happen: If she doesn’t show her butt in the next half an hour, I’m driving over there with you, by your free will or not, and we’re dragging her here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like I’d argue.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Sam nodded. “So long as we’re on the same page, then I’m happy. Now, as much as I would kill for a drink, out of respect for our dear, misguided brunette,” she shot another withering look at Alex and took the non-alcoholic drink from Kara’s hands, “I’m going to drink some of this and pretend to feel a buzz.”</p><p> </p><p>Next to her, Ruby gave her an odd, confused look, but Kara just sighed and directed her to where Winn and Carter were enthralled in a game of Mario kart. A part of her was glad that he had specifically ignored her request not to bring his Wii along, because at least now Ruby had something else to do than navigate between the adults.</p><p> </p><p>Kara watched Sam and Alex interact, the way that her sister’s posture changed from her confidant, laidback nature to where she was fidgeting with everything within her reach. How she desperately sought after her mother’s approval.</p><p> </p><p>When Eliza drew Sam in for an embrace – a warm and welcoming greeting – and then proceeded to introduce her to Cat, Kara looked away. She wanted them to get along, she really did, but she couldn’t help the overwhelming sensation of envy. It was always there, no matter what she did, or where she was, it was always something that weighed on her. She was glad that Eliza supported Alex and loved her as much as Kara did, but a deep part of her wished that she’d had the same readiness of acceptance from her own mother and father. Eliza was great, and she saw her as a mother figure, but…</p><p> </p><p>Kara was about to follow when another knock at the door sounded. She turned, heart caught in her throat, and instantaneously incapable of keeping her giddiness to herself. With a swift tug, she opened the door to find Lena standing on the other end. Her smile only widened at the sight of the beautiful carnations that her friend was holding and then the bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon. A quick glance over the younger woman nearly left her breathless, nearly drooling over something as simple as the beautiful structured violet dress.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena, hi!” Kara exhaled as she accepted the bottle of wine, her arms reaching out towards the woman. She hesitated halfway, remembering that not all people were as open as she was, but then Lena stepped closer.</p><p> </p><p>It was awkward and new, a steppingstone of their friendship that they hadn’t explored before, but she just held Lena closer, breathing in the wonderful scent she normally associated with the raven haired – lilacs and gooseberries.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good to see you, Kara,” Lena murmured into her hair, a shy smile tinging her lips as she pulled away. “Thank you again for inviting me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, don’t even think about it. I’m probably feeding you to the wolves. I’m going to need a buffer when chaos erupts at some point. There’s always something at thanksgiving dinner.” Kara stepped aside, ushering her friend inside with a respectable hand placed on the small of her back.</p><p> </p><p>She had just closed the door when Eliza and Cat stepped towards them, somewhat a look of awe settled in her mother’s eyes at the sight of her friend. A feeling of warmth and adoration bloomed in Kara chest, grateful that her mother was more open-minded than the rest of her family. She couldn’t even begin to imagine how catastrophic it would have been if her brother had joined them for thanksgiving.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, this is my friend, Lena.” She then turned to look at Lena. “And I’m sure that you already know Cat.”</p><p> </p><p>Cat smiled mischievously, and Kara had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from glaring at her mentor. “When we spoke the other day, Lena, I didn’t think I’d end up seeing you at thanksgiving, too. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you couldn’t get enough of my company.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena let out an easy laugh. “Something like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is nice to see you though,” Cat said. “When we have a moment, I would like us to talk about—”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-ah!” Kara interjected. “No business at thanksgiving. That is a legitimate rule in this house… loft. My roof, my rules.”</p><p> </p><p>Cat clicked her tongue. “I don’t recall raising such a spoilsport.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t recall you <em>raising </em>me either,” Kara tossed back cheekily. Lena snorted, trying to hide her smile behind her hand and Kara’s hand tightened where it rested on the small of her friend’s back, “And this is my adoptive mother—”</p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Eliza Danvers! Oh, my god!” Lena’s jaw nearly hit the floor. “I read your thesis on the genome of alien psychology, and your theory on accelerating cell regeneration is phenomenal. If not for your work as the base for my research, then I wouldn’t have gotten the approval for my new project regarding medical care for alien lifeform. I’m sorry, I’m gushing… You’re… You’re somewhat of my idol.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara stared in shock as Lena presented the bouquet towards her mother, flushing a deep scarlet red.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you!” Eliza touched her chest, heartfelt, and accepted the large combination of fauna. “And thank you for the flowers, Lena, they are lovely. Now, tell me about this project of yours while I put these in water. Cat, you’re welcome to join us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be there in a moment,” Cat said, waiting at Kara’s side as the women walked off towards the kitchen. “If you’re not careful, Kara, you just might end up losing her to your mother.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde smirked as followed the women. Kara remained rooted to the floor, brow crinkling in some confusion before she wiped it away, hands tightening around the bottle of wine. She set it down next to the one that Sam had brought and smiled when she noticed Alex stalking up to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you look like someone just killed your dog?” Alex arched an eyebrow at her and raised the bottle of beer that she had somehow managed to wrestle back from Winn.</p><p> </p><p>“Because that’s what it feels like,” Kara grumbled. “I… Is Lena hitting on Mom?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Alex scoffed, following her gaze where the women were gathered around the kitchen. “Kar, I don’t think you would know what flirting was even if someone announced that it was what they were doing. Besides, I don’t think you have to worry about Lena making <em>the moves</em> on Mom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex snorted, nearly choking on the sizzling liquid. “Pretty sure, kiddo. Trust me. My gaydar is a little scratched, but I’m dead sure that Lena Luthor isn’t romantically interested in our mother. I’d stake my life on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re sure.” Kara’s eyes travelled to where Lena stood alongside Cat, the former positively gushing over whatever Eliza was saying. “Hey, Al, can I ask you something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“How’d you know – with Sam?”</p><p> </p><p>“How did I know I liked her, or how did I know that I <em>would</em> like her?” Alex asked.</p><p> </p><p>Kara shrugged. “Both, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Subtly, Alex’s eyes darted after hers, and she smiled softly when they landed on the object of her affection. “Just right time, right place, right… person I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena looked up then, her bright smile causing something warm to etch into Kara’s chest. The glint in her eyes, that sense of belonging. It made Kara mirror the look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Alex lifting her beer to her lips. Without hesitation, she grabbed the bottle from her sister’s grasp, eliciting a horrified gasp and a beseeching <em>No, please!</em> from her older sibling. She was resolute, however, vividly aware of what happened at thanksgiving when Alex was intoxicated. A repeat of last year’s disastrous DEO confession was not needed, and even if Kal-El wasn’t there to throw furniture and to get into how Kara <em>shouldn’t be involved with the department</em>, she wanted to at least try and convince Lena that her family was somewhat sane, albeit strange.</p><p> </p><p>Setting the beer into the fridge, Kara stepped away to finish the last-minute preparations. It was a nice distraction from the soft gazes Lena kept sending her way, a look that she couldn’t quite decipher despite all her years of having to read people for survival. Maybe she had gotten soft over the course of her stay on Earth.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dinner, as it turns out, was a complete and utter disaster. Which was somehow before J’onn called her about the Fort Rozz escapee rampaging downtown. Alex and Winn were dead set on arguing subtly about <em>something</em>, something that Kara didn’t quite understand. Her best bet was that it was about James and how he hadn’t bothered showing up or even accepting her calls. Whatever was wrong with him, or whatever his deal was, Alex and Winn were in on it.</p><p> </p><p>Which hurt. A lot. Kara could understand why she and James were on the outs, and she would understand why he would keep secrets from her. They were teetering on the precipice of the end of their friendship from where she was standing, and as much as it ached to lose someone that she cared about, it hurt to know that Alex and Winn were keeping the reason why from her.</p><p> </p><p>Cat and Lucy had gotten into it over politics, which had gotten ugly when they started discussing recent events and the actions taken by the military in the East. Kara had tried to put a stop to it only to receive icy glares from the respective women and decided that she chose to live instead.</p><p> </p><p>Then, to top it all off, Eliza and Alex had gotten into it over the littlest of things. Kara had an inkling suspicion that something else was brewing beneath the service, especially when their mother pulled out the <em>Alexandra </em>card, but for once she decided to keep herself out of it and tried to keep her attention on her plate.</p><p> </p><p>She’d almost let out a sob of relief when J’onn phoned her.</p><p> </p><p>So, after a horrible, no good evening, Kara found herself utterly and irrevocably alone, not even able to take comfort in the fact that she and Lena were doing dishes together. She wanted to bask in the woman’s company, in the fact that she was privy to the woman’s precious hours, doing something as boring as washing dishes together, but the fact of the matter was that she wasn’t even good company. She was <em>horrible </em>company.</p><p> </p><p>Brooding seemed to be her <em>go-to </em>state of mind these days, dead set on being lost in the past and her own thoughts. She would need to call Denise and schedule a biweekly appointment from now on.</p><p> </p><p>When the last of the dishes were set aside, left to dry for the evening, Lena grabbed one of the rags off the nearby hooks and turned around to lean against the counter, wiping off her hands with a thoughtful look in her eyes. “Is this a regular occurrence, the arguing and the fighting, or is the Danvers household just far more entertaining than the murderous Luthor bunch?’</p><p> </p><p>“It’s…” Kara released a nervous laugh. “You should see when my brother is here. We usually end up throwing things at each other.” The statement was supposed to be humorous, but the joke fell flat as her heart wasn’t in it. Kara closed her eyes and paused in her rinsing. “I’m sorry about dinner. I know… I know how much this would have meant to you, and… and I’m sorry that we couldn’t even try to be normal for more than a few minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you could have planned for your family’s behavior any more than you could have planned for your emergency at work. I’m not all too innocent on that front as I often like to appear.” Lena pursed her lips and stilled her hands in the sink. “But you seem more upset about dinner than I am. Is that maybe something that you wanted to talk about?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just… I wanted a regular, good old-fashioned thanksgiving. One that didn’t turn into something ugly.” She sighed, walking over to the kitchen counter, and then lifting herself off the ground. She swung her legs and forced her eyes to meet Lena’s. “Like I said, my brother and I – we usually get into it over thanksgiving. There’s… there’s a lot of pain between us. A lot of anger on my part. Some of which isn’t his fault… some of which is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clark?” Lena asked curiously, moving her way towards Kara. She tried to lift herself off the ground in the same fluid motion but lost her balance. Kara grabbed her around the waist, thinking nothing about the motion as she hauled Lena against her. She missed the flush of Lena’s cheeks as she stared ahead in quiet resolution.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Kara nodded with a sigh. “We’ve really been trying these past few years, but recently… recently things have just been bad between us. He has a hard time understanding me… the way I was raised compared to him. These days we can’t even agree on anything anymore. It’s just one thing after the other.” She let out an exhausted sigh, shoulders shagging under the weight that pressed down onto her. “He just keeps picking fights about the most ridiculous things – my lifestyle choices, my religion, my friends—”</p><p> </p><p>“You have a different religion to that of your family’s?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara nearly laughed at the fact that that was what Lena took away from the conversation. The curious frown on Lena’s features and the genuine interest made Kara smile wanly. She loved discussing Raoism and was delighted when Alex or someone would ask questions, but her list in human friends seemed to be depleting just as quickly as it had grown, and very few knew about her secret. Someday she would be able to tell Lena everything, and Lena would be one of the few that would find it fascinating or even important.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m somewhat of a pagan,” she offered softly. “I… I would be happy to tell you about it if you wanted to know. Someday. Someday soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I would enjoy that very much, Kara.” Lena laid her hand over Kara’s knee, still smiling. “So, you were saying about your brother – about how neither of you seem to find common ground? Why do you think that is?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara blinked wetly and reach up to scratch her scar self-consciously. “Our father, for one. He loved my brother more than anything in the world. I envied him, envied the love that I had to fight for every day. Claw for every day. Love that I desperately wanted but wasn’t ever given. My brother didn’t even have to do much for that love to be given freely, and I…”</p><p> </p><p>She trailed off, wiping underneath her glasses, and then letting out a strangled sound. Jumping, she turned towards Lena when she felt the faintest touch to her elbow. There was soft understand written across her friend’s features, a similar sadness in her eyes. How could Kara forget? Lena understood better than anyone what it was like to live in the shadow of someone else.</p><p> </p><p>Resisting wasn’t even and option. She let Lena tug her into her side, and Kara grasped desperately for her friend’s dress, clinging to the material as she fought valiantly against the wave of tears that threatened to spill across her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Talking after that wasn’t much of an option. Not if Kara wanted to spill every part of herself to Lena. She needed time to adjust, time to figure out the chaos in her own head before she forced it onto Lena, and she wanted to be in a good headspace when she finally decided to tell her friend. Denise was helping. Cat and Carter were helping. Alex was helping. J’onn and Winn and Eliza were helping. Sam and Ruby were helping. <em>Lena </em>was helping. And she wanted someone who <em>didn’t know </em>she was broken around for just a little longer.</p><p> </p><p>They ended up bingeing <em>Orphan Black</em>, Kara highly offended that her friend hadn’t seen the show before. If Lena wasn’t as obsessed with it as she was after the first few episodes, then Kara would have failed Lena as a friend.</p><p> </p><p>She lost herself in popcorn kernels and the silly faces Lena made whenever something intriguing happened on the show, and she ended up paying more attention to the woman tucked against her side more than the show. Lena was soft, and surprisingly warm, and having her so close, having her there at all, was enough for Kara’s heart to threaten cardiac arrest.</p><p> </p><p>Halfway through the fourth episode, Kara felt well enough to start some light conversation again. Something that Lena didn’t particularly appreciate.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you and Eliza were pretty cozy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut up!” Lena laughed, tossing a handful of popcorn at Kara. “I can’t believe I gushed over her like some common fangirl. You could have told me that she was <em>the </em>Dr. Eliza Danvers. Maybe then I wouldn’t have made such a fool of myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you didn’t,” Kara reassured earnestly. She plucked some of the popcorn out of her hair and plopped it into her mouth. “She liked you, okay? I haven’t seen her so happy to talk about work in a very long time. She and Alex usually just argue about it, or she talks circles around me. I understand science, but biology… is <em>hard</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, for the record, I may or may not be in love with your mother. She is like a goddess in the bioengineering world, and I studied her work like one studies the bible at Sunday school. She is phenomenal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she’s… yeah.” Kara smiled softly. “She’s an even better mom. My biological mother and I weren't close and then she... she left my father. I was incredibly young, so I don’t remember much of her. And my Aunt was taken from me when I was very young. So, Eliza’s the only <em>real </em>mother I’ve had.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena turned towards her, leaning on her arm as she returned the smile. “She’s a wonderful cook, too. Her glazed carrots were amazing. And her pecan pie – I might have to offer her an obscene amount of money for the recipe.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara released an audible chuckle, nodding her head in agreement. She opened to mouth, ready to state that it was the best dessert on <em>any </em>planet, when Lena’s cell phone went off on the coffee table. A frown etched between her eyebrows, knowing that J’onn had assured them that he would be taking over any crusader duties for the rest evening.</p><p> </p><p>Other than that, Kara couldn’t imagine who would be calling. Cat and Carter had returned to their penthouse not too long after dinner had finished and she would be meeting them in the morning for breakfast before she jetted them off to Washington, DC. Alex had driven Lucy and Winn home after dropping Eliza at her place and would be joining Sam and Ruby at their apartment for the evening. She was almost certain that neither James nor Kal were through with their brooding, and she had already talked with Lois and John earlier that evening.</p><p> </p><p>She reached towards the device, mumbling an apology to Lena, and then frowned at the Caller ID. Sam’s face lit up her screen, flashing with each time that the device buzzed.</p><p> </p><p>If it had been anyone else, she would have considered silencing the device. Her time with Lena was sacred, and she despised when interruptions occurred, so if it wasn’t the DEO, then she didn’t want to even bother. But this wasn’t just anyone. This was someone that Alex cared so much for. Someone that Kara would protect no matter what happened.</p><p> </p><p>She hoped to Rao that Alex hadn’t done something stupid.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, she swiped across the screen. “Hey, isn’t it a little late to—?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Kara, it’s Sam</em>.’ The way that the woman’s voice cracked, strained as if she had been caught between sobbing and weeping, made Kara leap off the couch. “<em>I know that it’s late, and I’m terribly sorry to bother you, but I didn’t know who else to call.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Think nothing of it,” Kara said firmly, jaw set as her heart clenched with worry. “Is it Alex – is she okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I… I don’t know. She… I told her something. A secret. Something that might have been a little heavy for her to swallow. And… and then she just took off! I don’t know where she went, or… or…</em>” Sam gulped into the line. “<em>I called Eliza, and she hasn’t seen her. I’ve been calling and calling, but she isn’t picking up.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Kara pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing when Lena’s hand came to rest on her shoulder. The look of concern on her friend’s face was enough to make her lean into the supporting touch. She loved her sister, but sometimes she didn’t have her head screwed on straight.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I… I don’t know where she’ll go or what she’ll do in this state. I… I just want her to </em>come home<em>. So that we can talk about this.</em>” Another strangled sob escaped Sam, and then, the almost inaudible muttering of <em>where’s Alex, what happened to Alex</em> filled Kara’s ears. Sam tried to sooth her daughter, jostling the phone in her attempt to tend to her, but Kara could tell that it wasn’t going to do much. “<em>Please, Kara, I…</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you two right now?” Kara was already halfway across the kitchen floor, her hand grasping for the keys to Jeremiah’s old pickup. Her and Alex’s pet project that they worked on from time to time, even if it was in pristine condition now with all their tinkering.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>We’re at the apartment – do you have the address?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m on my way,” she stated, ending the call. Kara grabbed for her coat, slipping it on just in time for Lena to reach her. “Sam needs my help. Alex went off to god knows where and now she isn’t answering her phone. You’re welcome to stay here until I get back.”</p><p> </p><p>But Lena was already reaching for her own coat, mouth pressed together in a thin, determined line. “You can fill me in on the way there,” she stated determinedly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Blue eyes flashing in the rear-view mirror, Kara’s heart broke at the lost look on Ruby’s face as she huddled closer to her mother. She was wrapped in Kal’s blanket, the one she was supposed to be wearing underneath her civilian clothing, but she needed all the extra comfort that she could get. Given that neither Lena nor Sam had so much as blinked when she had pulled it out of seemingly nowhere, she didn’t think there could be any harm as she wrapped it around her securely.</p><p> </p><p>Sam wasn’t much forthcoming in whatever secret it was that could have set her sister off so badly, but she had an idea that it was something world-ending. Something that Lena seemed to be in on.</p><p> </p><p>Kara would be a hypocrite if she said that she was upset by Lena’s choice of keeping secrets from her. She had enough secrets to sink countless of relationships. Secrets that she didn’t want exposed any time soon. So, she wouldn’t push. She’d keep her tongue for as long as it didn’t become critical knowledge.</p><p> </p><p>A sigh escaped her, and she signaled a turn. She didn’t even know where to begin looking for her sister, and to pretend that she did would be an insult to the women’s intelligence. She did, however, know that Alex wouldn’t be stupid enough to go to a place that she regularly frequented, which meant that M’gann’s bar could be crossed off the list. Alex was smart and knew how to disappear when she didn’t want to be found.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately for Kara, she knew her sister better than anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Alex would still frequent an alien bar, meaning that she would graciously head into one of the most dangerous neighborhoods of National City. One crawling with sentient life and made the hair on the back of the neck of each occupant in the car stand on end. Kara could hear their heartrates pick up, and she could see the panic in their eyes, and for a moment, she knew she should have forced them to wait at the apartment. She could handle herself and Alex if someone were to try anything, but protecting them and an intoxicated, emotionally unstable DEO agent was going to be a challenge.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay here, lock the doors,” Kara ordered, stopping at the sight of the neon, flashing sign. <em>Al’s Dive Bar </em>was the first of many alien sanctuaries that they were going to be forced to visit, and she would be damned if she allowed anything to happen to them or let them set foot in a place where humans might not be welcomed. “This neighborhood is dangerous. Especially for humans.”</p><p> </p><p>She reached for the handle of the door, but Lena caught her wrist, fear instilled in her voice. “<em>You’re </em>human. It’s dangerous for you too. I can’t just let you walk in there on your own.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara opened her mouth to speak, breath hitching in her throat. She closed her eyes, the lie unable and unwilling to form on her tongue. Her hand tightened around the wheel of the truck, the leather straining underneath her prominent grip. She took too long to answer, and she had to look away from the way Lena’s eyes widened in shock. Guilt gnawed at her, and she wished that, for once, she truly was just who she pretended to be. Kara ‘oh, shucks’ Danvers who led a normal, boring life.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of allowing that sinking feeling to consume her, she forced her eyes open and turned to look at her friend. The shock was still there, a flash of something that Kara didn’t have time to dwell on or even worry about, perhaps she didn’t even want to, but Lena hadn’t outright cursed her name seven times over.</p><p> </p><p>At least not yet.</p><p> </p><p>Sam and Ruby didn’t fare any better. They stared at Kara with wide eyes, paling to a sheet white. If Kara didn’t know any better, then she would say they had become exotically transparent.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll talk about this later,” Kara said softly, swallowing the bile that rose into her throat. “Stay in the car, and no matter what happens, don’t come in after me.”</p><p> </p><p>With that said, she opened the door and stepped out into the crisp night air. She slammed the door with more force than necessary and turned to fix the women with a stern look. Without hesitation, Lena leaned over the gearshift and locked the doors with a delicate press of a prestigiously manicured finger.</p><p> </p><p>Kara pressed her hand to the glass, trying to sooth the anxiety in her chest that she hadn’t just blown apart her life, and pushed away from the truck before Lena could react.</p><p> </p><p>The dive bar was just as threadbare and sordid as Kara expected it to be. The floors of the establishment were as questionable as the floors of a fifteen-year-old boy’s room. She pulled her nose up at the thought that they hadn’t cleaned them in the last decade or so and made her way towards the bar. The music fuelled every step she took, moving between the mass of bodies with conviction until she was pressed flush against the hardwood.</p><p> </p><p>The bartender, a man with purple skin and blue horns stepped up towards her, but before he could ask her what her order could be, she shook her head firmly. “I’m looking for my sister – 5’6 and a half, redhead, a real dumb-dumb. She would have flashed her intergalactic officer’s credentials.”</p><p> </p><p>“Danvers?” he raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, she’s over there with the Valeronian.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara turned her head to see the woman practically seated on top of Alex, the discomfort clear on the redhead’s face. A part of Kara was relieved that her sister wasn’t encouraging the advances, but another part of her was annoyed altogether that she had placed herself in such a position. Alex could have easily put a stop to the Valeronian’s touch, but she was likely drunk enough to barely even remember her own name.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Kara sighed, sliding a few dollars over to him. “Next time she comes in here and drinks to the point where she can’t even stand straight, give me a call and I’ll settle her tab… and make sure she doesn’t cause any structure damage.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara stepped over towards the two women, grabbing the Valeronian by the scruff of her collar and then pulling her clean off the disoriented dragon. “Skedaddle,” she ordered when the woman turned to face her with the foulest of glares. “She’s got a girlfriend <em>and </em>a kid.”</p><p> </p><p>At the mere mention of Ruby, the Valeronian’s eyes widened and she turned heel. For once, Kara was thankful that some people were turned off by the thought of a child. She watched the woman disappear into the sea of people, hellbent on placing as much distance between herself and the blondes, before Kara turned back towards Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t be here,” Alex slurred. “You’re the last person I want to see me like this – a coward.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara sighed and leaned against the bar so that she could catch the glint in her sister’s eyes. “Alex, what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sam told me something… something so important. Something that she was so… so <em>fucking </em>terrified of telling me and I… I just froze.” Alex looked up at her sister, eyes glassy and distant. “I <em>fucking </em>froze. I couldn’t handle it because the second it left her mouth… I knew… I knew that it would crush you. It would crush you because…” She shook her head and dropped it in her hands. “You’ve been doing so good! You’ve been getting better – talking to me, talking to Denise – and this… oh, god, Kara. This is going to kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Kara touched her sister’s elbow. “Whatever it is, I’m going to be fine. I’m tougher than I look, okay?” She gave an insistent tug, not yet enough to pull Alex out of her chair, but enough to try and encourage her to stand. “Let’s just head to the car and we can talk about whatever this is at home with the others, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sam’s… Sam’s here?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara nodded. “In the truck with Lena and Ruby.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex winced, downing the last of her drink before finally braving herself to turn towards Kara. The guilt in her eyes were clear, the shame radiating off her form in waves. “How badly did I fuck you over?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lena might never talk to me again after this, but that’s not important right now. What’s important is that we get you home, sober you up, and then we can sort out whatever made you take off on a whim.” Kara reached around her sister’s waist and raised her off the chair. “Come on – no argument from you, or I’ll knock you out and then drag you out of here like the asshole you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gee, thanks.” Alex let out a deprecating laugh, a gurgle more than a concrete sound. “I feel so loved and supported right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should be glad that I’m here at all. I had half the mind to call J’onn on you and make you spend the night in one the DEO’s cozy cells.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you, Kar.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you, too, sis.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiled as she pulled Alex’s weight up until she was half-hanging off her. She moved to take a step forward but stopped in her tracks when she spotted J’onn. For whatever, he was dressed in a dark, black hood, and when he caught a glimpse of her, he turned away from the bar and headed for the back door.</p><p> </p><p>She frowned as she watched him go, and concern washed over her. He most likely wanted her to follow him out of the view of prying eyes and ears, and she had every intention of going until the loud, incessant beeping filled her ears. She winced at the sound, one hand coming up to cover her ear while keeping her grip on Alex, then her eyes widened when she realized what it could be. She glanced over the edge of her glasses, trying to spot the bomb, but it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>It went off, filling the area with a toxic, vile gas that caused Kara’s throat to close. She covered her nose, coughing into the crook of her arm. Her head darted to survey the area, watching as alien after alien collapsed on the floor, convulsing as foam dripped from their mouths. Without waiting to see if she would suffer the same fate, or if Alex were at risk of infection, she made a desperate lunge towards the front door. She ignored the ache in her chest as she continued to watch men and women drop like flies – all except for the humans.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, what’s—” Alex managed to get out just before Kara stumbled to the ground. “Oh, my god. Kara!”</p><p> </p><p>She looked up, eyes wide, as blood dripped down onto the pavement beneath her. Kara reached up, touched her upper lip, and stared in horror at the warm, crimson liquid that she drew. She erupted into a coughing fit, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. More blood. Specs of crimson and burgundy. With a shaking hand, she looked up to stare at Alex, who was seemingly still entirely unaffected.</p><p> </p><p>Lena was the first to spot them, her pale skin draining of all color. She unlocked the doors, stepping outside to help, but before she could reach them, Alex held up her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Don’t come any closer! You might get infected too!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex, what—”</p><p> </p><p>“A bomb went off – it released a toxic gas that made aliens collapse on the floor. It might not be deadly for humans, but it could be passed on from them to aliens.” Next to her, Kara wheezed thickly, nearly dropping on the floor. Her chest burned, her lungs aching. She closed her eyes against the pain and managed to keep herself upright. “Sam and… Ruby’s in the truck. If they get into contact with it, they might die!”</p><p> </p><p>“What… Oh, god… Alex, what should I—”</p><p> </p><p>“D—Drive,” Kara gasped out as Alex hauled clean off the ground and began to drag her towards the truck. Kara shook against her, nearly causing Alex to drop her on the ground. “Alex’ll direct you, but you have to drive. The keys are in the ignition.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena hesitated, her eyes trailing after them as Alex leapt onto the back of the truck, collapsing with a strained groan. Then she scrambled into action, flinging the driver’s door open and then throwing herself behind the wheel. Alex hauled Kara closer to her chest, feeling Sam and Ruby’s frightened eyes trained on her when they threw the small window between them wide open.</p><p> </p><p>A prayer left her lips as she closed her eyes for a moment, “God, please don’t let her die.” Then Alex clenched her jaw and slammed her fist against the glass. A spiderweb spiral ran underneath her fist as she hollered, “Go! Go! Go!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to post in a while. This is literally the first chance I've had in an entire month.</p><p>So, I noticed a couple of comments. The first one I'm going to address is the one from Mlod asking "Who is emma". That's a mistake. I still need to fix it. It's supposed to say Alex or Kara, but I haven't yet been able to find it or see where it is. </p><p>The second comment that grabbed my attention was from lolo, asking if Sam is Astra's daughter. Read this chapter and I promise that you'll be satisfied. </p><p>The last comment that I'm going to address is also from lolo, asking "...Alex now accepts Lena?" Okay, so in the beginning, Alex doesn't really know her. She's just this woman that she had realized that had taken a liking to her sister. She perceives her as a "threat" and isn't at all impressed when she realized that Lena was openly flirting with Kara. Throughout the story, Alex begins to see how good Lena is to Kara's mental health and her overall happiness - Kara begins going to therapy, she opens up to Cat and Carter and begins to allow them into her personal life in a far deeper level, she's suddenly happier than she had been in a long time, and Alex begins to realize that Lena had a part to play in this. When Lena said "I don't officially know your sister, but she sounds very protective" it's more of a reference that they haven't really been introduced in an official capacity. More in passing than really sitting down and having a conversation beyond hello and goodbye.</p><p>That's it for now. Kudos and comments are appreciated and I read every single one of them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>“Anything?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena fixed her gaze on Sam as the brunette sauntered towards her, tightening the DEO blanket around her shoulders. She shook her head, stealing a glance to where Ruby was tuckered out on one of the waiting chairs.</p><p> </p><p>Her head was still reeling from the events of the night, and she hugged her arms around her waist. DEO agents rushed around them in flurried action, each one looking more terrified than the last, and it only solidified the terror in her stomach. It said enough that none of them had even spared them a second glance, especially her, a Luthor, in the middle of an alien government facility; they needed all their focus placed solely on the superhero that they had rolled in a few hours ago.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to be surprised by the fact that Kara was Supergirl – she <em>should </em>be – but she was more filled with dismay that it took Kara nearly dying for the truth to come out. And now that she <em>did </em>know the truth, Kara just might end up dying altogether.</p><p> </p><p>There was a lot of things that Lena Luthor could take, but something befalling Kara, something to take her away from Lena forever, was something that she couldn’t handle.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she said, voice thick as she returned her gaze on the glass doors where Alex and Kara had disappeared. “I… What are we…? What am <em>I </em>going to do if…?” Her shoulders shagged and she swallowed back a gut-wrenching sob. “It… It just makes so much <em>sense</em>, you know? The late nights. The taking-off-on-a-whim. The cancelled lunches. How didn’t I see it?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re pretty good at hiding it,” Sam shrugged, eyes soft. “You didn’t know that I was Kryptonian until we’d roomed together for like two years. It’s easy to pretend that your something you’re not when your survival depends on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just… Why didn’t she tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Something tells me that Kara’s the kind of person that had it drilled into her head that she couldn’t tell a living soul,” Sam said. “You also have to remember what Lex did to her brother, Lena. And then there are the alien hate groups out there. She can’t just trust anyone, and she’s only known you for a couple of months.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think it had to do with Lex?” Lena asked, too afraid to look at Sam and see an answer that could end up breaking her heart. “Do you think she didn’t trust me because I’m his sister?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetie,” Sam sighed, stepping closer towards her to pull her in for a warm embrace. “I can wholeheartedly assure you that isn’t the case. Kara isn’t like that. I don’t have any concrete proof that I can show to you or tell you, but I’ve gotten to know her a little over these past couple of months.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded against the crook of her friend’s neck, wiping at her cheeks in time for the glass doors to push open. Alex materialized from the depths of the hallway, a deeply disturbed look on her features. She nearly hesitated when Sam turned to look at her – guilt and shame flashing in her eyes, and Lena had half the mind to take her anger out on her.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s stable – for now,” Alex sighed. “But it’s not looking good. From what we can tell, the virus is attacking her white blood cells, and it’s spreading too quickly for her immune system to keep up with it. It’s a miracle that she didn’t die immediately like the other aliens.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it safe for Sam to be here, then?” Lena frowned. “You came into contact with it in the bar, so—”</p><p> </p><p>“The virus doesn’t affect humans, and doesn’t pass from humans to aliens,” Alex crossed her arms over her chest, pursing her lips in frustration. “My guess is that it’s an airborne bioweapon, but it’s not something that I’ve ever encountered before. Not even oversea when I was stationed in Afghanistan. It seems to target alien physiology specifically. Kara might know something, but she’s out for the count. And I don’t think she’s going to be waking up any time soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena picked at her fingers, fidgeting like she used to as a child. A habit that Lilian had all too often rasped her fingers for. She scowled and dropped her hands at her side.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know who could have done this?” she asked, trying not to sound as desperate as she felt.</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” Alex sighed again, seemingly contemplating something. It likely had to do with the reason that she was staring off towards the comms room where Director J’onn Jon’zz, as he had introduced himself, stood. He glared at them from afar, and Lena had a distinct feeling that he wasn’t impressed by the fact that they were in his facility, uncleared. “Right now, though, Kara is top priority. I have an idea about how we can find out what we’re dealing with and I’m going to need your help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything,” Sam was quick to respond, any personal problems between them put aside for the sake of helping Kara. “But what can I do, though? Lena’s likely going to be more of help to you. She has a PhD in bio-engineering.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m working on getting clearance for her to join me in the med bay, and then I’m going to bring my mother in on this. She specializes in astrobiology and I think she could really help.” Alex paused, lost in her thoughts for a moment, before she continued. “Until then, though, I need you to stay put, Sam.”</p><p> </p><p>“What, but you just said—”</p><p> </p><p>“Once we find out what we’re dealing with, and exactly who is out there targeting aliens with a disease that can kill them within seconds of contact, my <em>Kryptonian </em>girlfriend is staying <em>right here</em>,” Alex snarled. “And I can’t send you and Lena off just yet. I need to make a call about gaining access to the Fortress of Solitude first. Unless you want to get blown up to kingdom come?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Fortress of Solitude?” Lena raised a delicate eyebrow. “Is that Superman’s name for his <em>secret hideout</em>? <em>Please</em>, tell me that he didn’t come up with it? I mean, he can’t be that daft?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Alex said, working at the tension in her jaw. “<em>He </em>didn’t come up with it. Their father did. It was a gift to him when they sent him to earth – his home away from home.” She averted her gaze, clenching her fists as she dropped her arms at her side. “Look, I just need a little time to convince Kal that this is life or death. He’s off planet right now, but he can give me the access that I need. He might be an ass, but he cares about Kara as much as I do, and he’s not going to let his prejudice blind him if he can help save her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, what do you need from me in the meantime?” Lena asked. “This virus doesn’t affect me, so I can go out and get extra equipment from L-Corp. Tell me what we need and I’ll—”</p><p> </p><p>“While I appreciate that, what I need now is for you to tell me about your mother – Lillian Luthor.”</p><p> </p><p>She froze, staring into the dark brown eyes of Alex. A part of her didn’t quite understand what her mother could possibly have to do with this, mostly because as annoying, self-righteous, selfish, and cruel her mother could be, she had never quite openly attack other terrestrials. She had her opinions, of course, but they had never been overwhelming.</p><p> </p><p>Then again, neither had Lex’s.</p><p> </p><p>“You think that my mother had something to do with this?” Lena couldn’t help the surprise in her voice, which turned out to be the wrong thing to say, apparently. Anger exploded in Alex’s eyes, and for a second, Lena was worried that she might do something rash. “I mean, she’s a doctor – a bioengineer. We’ve never gotten along, but she’s not someone who could do something so stupid, especially now that the Alien Amnesty Act had been passed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, she kidnapped Kara and me a few weeks ago and beat the ever-loving crap out of us. She’s more than capable of something that stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“She… she <em>what?!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t tell either of you,” Alex said, giving Sam a reproachful look, “because it was classified. Hell, we actually weren’t even supposed to go on that mission. We hadn’t been cleared for it, and we went without backup. I nearly got Kara and myself killed because I’d been too eager.” Alex took a step forward, gently taking Lena by her shoulders and bending down to her eye-level. The intensity, the fierce spark there threw her for a loop. “Listen to me, Lena. I don’t have time to argue about this, and more importantly <em>Kara </em>doesn’t have the time for us to argue about this. If you know something about her, or if you can even help point me in the right direction, then you need to tell me. Kara’s life depends on it, and likely the lives of every alien in National City.”</p><p> </p><p>She could feel the determination bubbling inside of her, starting from the pit of her stomach, and growing until her head nodded of its own accord. “I’ll help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Alex mirrored her nod and squeezed her shoulders before pulling away. “That’s good.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s… She’s in town. We were supposed to have thanksgiving dinner together, or well, she invited me, but I declined even before Kara invited me to yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know why she’s here then?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena shook her head, wishing with everything in her that she did. “No – she doesn’t have a reason to be. Lex’s is in Rhyker’s, so her life is in Metropolis. She’s not even a board member of L-Corp anymore. I bought most of her shares when I took over as CEO.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, do you know what your mother would want with alien blood – she stole Kara’s from her when we had been captured by her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I don’t know what she could possibly want with their blood.” Lena smoothed her skirt over, nervously fiddling with the hem. “But I have a way that I might be able to find out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Alex nodded again. “You do what you need to do and then meet us back here when you’re done. I should have all the clearance you need by then, and hopefully the two of you will be able to head to the Fortress by then.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena nodded her head, gave Sam a look of reassurance before she turned on her heel.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The expanse of National City stared up at her from down below and she swirled the glass of wine in her hand, sighing to herself when she heard the door open and close behind her. She’d let Jess know that she was expecting her mother, but that didn’t make it any more palatable.</p><p> </p><p>Lena found herself caught between a state of mass hysteria and a dreadful sense of calm. The second that she had entered her office, she had begun repeating the same mantra over and over in her mind that <em>this was Kara</em>. Kara would be fine because Kara was <em>Kara</em>. She would be fine because she had a sister like Agent Danvers, because she had a loving adoptive mother like Dr. Eliza Danvers, because she was surrounded by people who loved and adored her and would be <em>devastated </em>if something happened to her, because Lena was going to do anything in her power to help where she could.</p><p> </p><p>Which was where Lena’s mass hysteria came in.</p><p> </p><p>It was because she was a Luthor. Everything a Luthor touched shriveled up and died, and Lena just couldn’t bring herself to keep Kara at arm’s length. She had been weak, and utterly vulnerable to someone as beautiful and as lovely as Kara and she had let the woman into her life. She had allowed the strange, oddball <em>alien </em>into her life because she knew that she couldn’t live without someone like that. That she needed someone like that to finally help her crawl out of the dark depths of the ocean that she was drowning in. And because of that, Kara was likely dying.</p><p> </p><p>She silenced the roaring thunder in her chest and the throb in her head by refilling her glass, watching her mother as she strode across the room. She strut like she owned the place, like she was entitled to it and she to school her features to prevent herself from scowling at her as Lillian made a beeline for the bottle of Sauvignon Blanc on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>She reclaimed her seat, lifting her own glass of wine to lift it to her lips. Her mother walked until she was standing in front of Lena, tapping her finger on her glass as she took in the disarray of her desk.</p><p> </p><p>She held her glass out to her mother in greeting, “Long time no see, Lillian.”</p><p> </p><p>The last time she had seen her mother, the woman was trying to pawn her of to some shark in a suit that couldn’t quite keep his hands to himself. Their parting words hadn’t been much better, and Lena had ended up drunk in Kara’s apartment, making an utter fool of herself.</p><p> </p><p>She had no intension of being civil now, either.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena, must you be so dramatic?” Lillian shrugged her shoulders, as if she couldn’t possibly understand why her daughter would be upset with her. She smiled, a plastered mask that Lena had seen her wore many times throughout her life. “It’s thanksgiving after all – which is why I possibly couldn’t understand why you’d be here at your desk instead of celebrating with me over a nice meal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’d actually had plans,” she tossed back easily. “Unlike you, I have no intention of ending up utterly alone at my death bed. I have a friend who actually wanted me to spend time with her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my darling girl, when will you learn that Luthor’s don’t have friends; we have assets.”</p><p> </p><p>“You see, now I know you’re in the holiday spirit because that thought is usually followed by the backstabbing jibe about how I’m not really a Luthor.” Lena swirled the blood red liquid in the glass, mouth pulling into a thin line. “You never let me forget that I’m adopted. When it comes to your children, Lex was always you’re favorite.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you your father’s.” Lillian set her glass down on the desk, looking curiously at Lena. “This… <em>friend </em>of yours, she wouldn’t happen to be one Kara Danvers – that nosy little reporter that seems to be a tad bit close with Cat Grant?”</p><p> </p><p>She should be surprised, shocked even that Lillian kept tabs on her life, but she honestly wasn’t. Her mother had been doing it since she had started kindergarten, so it shouldn’t have been as much of a blow to her to hear Kara’s name spill from her mother’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>What more, if her mother knew about Kara, then there was a chance that she knew that she was alien too. It was that thought that made her stomach churn, and her worry doubled in an instant. Her mother had released a bioweapon that had murdered an entire bar filled with extra-terrestrials and placed Kara in a critical condition in the DEO.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that no matter what Lena did or what she said, the Luthor legacy would always hang over her like a rotting corpse.</p><p> </p><p>She crossed her arms over her chest, digging her nails into her biceps as she stared at the woman she had once been foolish enough to consider her mother.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t look so defensive, Lena,” Lillian clicked her tongue, the disapproval ringing clear in the air. “I’m just going to suggest that you steer clear of her. People like her aren’t always what they are on the surface.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you even <em>think </em>of coming anywhere <em>near </em>her—”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not your friend, and she’s certainly not one of… our kind. I suggest you find a more suitable plaything to amuse yourself with. Down that path only lies ruin and destruction. Just look what happened to your brother and that Clark Kent fellow.”</p><p> </p><p>Over the last few years that Lena had known her mother, she had gotten better at controlling her emotions, about not allowing her mother to rile her up. But the mere suggestion of Kara being her plaything – of Kara being just another object to entertain herself with – made her snarl like a wounded beast.</p><p> </p><p>Kara had been the best thing that had ever happened to her. She was an alien, a survivor from another planet that could no longer reside there for whatever reason and had decided that Earth would be her home. Only she likely put up with people like Lex and Lillian all the time – unwelcome and uncared for in a place where she likely hadn’t even wanted to be in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Yet she had willingly become her friend. Kara, who knew that Lena was a Luthor, a part of the most notorious xenophobic family on the planet, had willingly walked into a friendship with her. She had willingly invited her to thanksgiving with her family and her friends, not because she wanted anything in return, but simply because she wanted Lena to be her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Lena hissed, lowering her voice dangerously. “Now that we’ve gotten the pleasantries out of the way, thinly veiled threats, and half-hearted suggestions aside, let me ask: What the hell are you up to?” Lillian opened her mouth to speak, frowning, but Lena didn’t give her the chance to answer. She reached for the police report on her desk, snatching it up and then handing it over to her mother. “Because either you or your goons were <em>very </em>busy last night. You see, you’re not the only one with <em>assets </em>and I had someone look into what appears to be a regular holiday for a Luthor.”</p><p> </p><p>Lillian looked down at the papers, skimming over the words. Her mother’s face gave nothing away, not even hinting that Lena had ensnared her. If Lillian were backed into a corner, then she certainly wasn’t acting like it. There was a faux poise, however, one that felt artificial on the surface, as if she knew that her daughter was smart enough to make the connections, and if it weren’t for how well Lena knew her, then she would have missed it.</p><p> </p><p>“Should this mean anything to me?” she asked – the picturesque of innocence. “I don’t know what you think I have to do with… <em>Al’s dive bar</em>. Such an establishment is beneath a woman of my stature – as it should be beneath you as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“That dive bar is where twelve men and women had been <em>murdered </em>last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that establishment is where <em>aliens</em> had been put down,” Lillian corrected suavely. “But I didn’t have anything to do with it. I was at home entertaining a guest. He was quite the gentleman if you must know.”</p><p> </p><p>If Lena had been disgusted with her mother for killing innocents, then that had certainly quadrupled now. Miraculously, she managed to keep her composure, fingers curling around the manila folder.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for stopping by, Mom. I’m sure you know your way out.” She drew in a staggering sigh and turned back towards her desk, not bothering with watching her mother’s hasty retreat.</p><p> </p><p>She waited a moment – five, ten minutes – sipping at her wine and forcing herself to forget the turmoil in her chest. It would have been long enough for the ride down the elevator and for her to be cornered where her doorman, Frank awaited to carry out the first phase of her plan.</p><p> </p><p>“Jess,” she called over the intercom, setting her jaw. “Tell Michael that he’s all set. He’s to follow my mother – stay out of sight – and report back to me as soon as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Of course, Miss Luthor</em>.” There was a pause before Jess spoke again. “<em>Miss Arias called – said to tell you that the two of you need to leave for your </em>meeting<em> within the hour. Should I bring the car around for you?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that won’t be necessary,” Lena sighed. “Just keep me informed as the situation progresses. I’m not sure if I’ll have service where we’re going, but you can just send whatever Michael finds to the number that I had programmed into your phone earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Of course, Miss Luthor</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena appreciated that her assistant didn’t ask any unnecessary questions, or even think that what she was currently involved with might be potentially legal. She was one of the few people that trusted Lena and her intentions, and vice versa.</p><p> </p><p>She reached for her glasses, finishing the last of her drink before she stood and retrieved her coat.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The scowl that Lena sent the unfortunate DEO employee moving to restrict her from further access nearly fell over himself in the scramble to get out of her way as she flashed her cell phone – the digital pass visible on her phone.</p><p> </p><p>Logically, she knew that he was just doing his job, but she’d had a long night and a long morning. She hadn’t slept in more than twenty-four hours and she was minutes away from either collapsing into the fetal position or going on her own Luthorian murder spree.</p><p> </p><p>It took her longer than she would have liked to reach the medbay, having to weave her way through the mass of agents moving through the department, and finally reach where Sam and Alex stood off to the side, talking in soft, whispering tones. They weren’t arguing. Lena knew well enough what her best friend looked like when she was pissed off. She could tell that they were talking about something important, but as much as she wanted to give them their privacy, now wasn’t the time.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s she holding up?” she asked when she finally came to stand next to them, the women turning to face her. Each with a more solemn look than the other.</p><p> </p><p>“Her condition’s worsened,” Alex informed her. “She’s fighting like hell, but her vitals crashed a few minutes ago. Our mom’s been working on getting her stable again, but it’s not looking too good.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena turned her head to Sam, meeting her haunted gaze. The woman clutched a tissue in her hand, wrinkling it, squeezing it as though it were a stress ball. Her cheeks were red and puffy, mascara running somewhat. She was a wreck – a complete and utter mess – and Lena’s heart shattered at the sight. Whatever Alex and Sam were talking about before must have had something to do with why she had taken off the previous night.</p><p> </p><p>She opened her arms and gathered the woman against her. She didn’t cry, she didn’t speak, she merely clung to Lena, taking ragged breaths. Alex averted her gaze for a moment, working her jaw, and Lena wished that she knew if this was her fault. She might be scared of the woman because she was Kara’s older sister, but if she hurt Sam in anyway, then she was a dead woman walking.</p><p> </p><p>Eliza stepped out a moment later, and Sam stepped away instantly, not wanting this to be about her.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s stable again, for now at least, but the infection is getting worse.” Eliza’s eyes were as haunting as Alex’s were, barely holding it together while her daughter lay dying in the next room. “Kara’s strong, though. Stronger than anyone else. There’s still hope that she’s going to pull through.”</p><p> </p><p>“There isn’t hope in the medical world, Eliza,” Lena said, trying not to let her voice falter. “We work with facts. You can be honest with us. What are the chances of her surviving whatever the hell this is without a cure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Slim. Without a cure, she certainly won’t make it.” Eliza turned towards Alex, a desperate gleam in her eyes. “Which is why we need to find one as soon as possible. The bit of good news that I have is that it is that the virus isn’t transmittable from organism to organism, so Kara won’t pass it on to anyone else. Sam and Ruby will be able to see her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Meaning that she came into contact with a weaponized aerosol like I expected,” Alex informed Sam. “So, you and Ruby are safe as long as you stay here in the DEO for now.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not leaving anytime soon.” Sam’s gaze flickered down the corridor to the comm’s room where Winn was helping to entertain the young girl.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s something else,” Eliza continued. “I isolated a strand of the virus from Kara’s blood. Based on the protein code, I’m fairly certain that the virus is from Krypton.”</p><p> </p><p>“How the hell is that possible?” Lena scowled.</p><p> </p><p>“Her blood.” Alex clenched her jaw. “There’s a way to bypass the Fortress of Solitude’s security system – Kara’s been trying to fix the flaw in the system, but she’s been caught up here in the city and couldn’t get away long enough to do it. If Hank Henshaw got past security, that would be where Kara’s blood would have come in. When she was a kid, she contracted Argo Fever.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think that’s what this is?” Lena asked. “This Argo Fever?”</p><p> </p><p>“The symptoms aren’t the same,” Alex shook her head. “She talked to me about it once – a lot of her friends contracted the sickness and in the final stages they fell into a coma and just didn’t wake up. She lost many of them like that. But in the attempt to find a cure, they ended up mutating the virus. She told me how a lot of adults contracted it and the symptoms line up – the nosebleeds, the seizures, the foam at the mouth. It’s <em>lethal</em>, and there isn’t a cure for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“If this is a Kryptonian sickness, then how the hell did Lillian Luthor find out about it?” Sam asked, disbelief lacing her tone. “I mean, I’ve always known that she’s a homophobe, a xenophobe, and a racist, and it’s not that much of a stretch to add mass murderer to the list, but it’s not like she’s omniscient.”</p><p> </p><p>“When Lex Luthor had been arrested, a lot of his warehouses had been raided, and Superman felt obligated to tell Kara about something that he’d discovered.” A weird look flashed in Alex’s eyes, as if there was something more that she wasn’t willing to share. “It was a Kryptonian probe that had been launched right before Krypton’s destruction and inside that was a frozen sample of the virus. It’s supposed to be inert, but if Hank Henshaw had gotten into the Fortress, then he might have gotten his hands on it as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, this only seems to get better and better,” Sam groused. “So, what exactly am Lena and I supposed to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only a Kryptonian, or someone as strong as one can open the Fortress of Solitude, and since Superman’s already a little tender about the fact that someone had bypassed his system, I’m not going to do it again and risk his patience. He’s already giving the two of you access and given that he doesn’t like Luthors or strangers in his house, this says a lot about how much he cares for Kara and I’m not willing to risk that.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, Sam and I are going to this Fortress?” Lena deduced with a sigh. “What exactly will we be looking for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kal has a whole room filled with his most memorable fights, and the probe would be located somewhere there.” Alex opened her lab coat and inside she retrieved a piece of paper. “These are the coordinates and the password to the computer in the archives. You’re going to need it if you want to find out more about the virus and its mutation.” She paused, eyes flitting between the women. “Which one of you can read Kryptonese?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can speak a little. My, uh, biological mother taught me some when we found each other last year,” Sam said, shoulders sagging. “But I can’t read anything yet. She didn’t get around to it.”</p><p> </p><p>A look of something flashed in Alex’s eyes that Lena couldn’t decipher, but the way that the redhead drew in on herself told her that it was driven by guilt. All consuming, unforgiving <em>guilt</em>. What she had to feel guilty about, Lena didn’t know, and she wished that she had more time to consider the thousands of reasons why.</p><p> </p><p>“I can read it,” Lena said. “When Lex had been arrested, I had been given access to a lot of his personal journals here at L-Corp. They had been written in Kryptonese, so I didn’t have much of a choice. I can’t speak it, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, then you should do just fine,” Alex nodded. “Just identify yourself to the Kelex that meets you in the Hall of El and let him take you to where you need to go. I’d come with, but Mom and I need to make sure that Kara remains stable.” She pointed off into a direction, towards a lanky redheaded agent. “Agent McCullen is going to show you where we keep the thermo-jackets. Lena, you’re going to need one for where you’re going.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena grimaced, because who wouldn’t want to spend their day rummaging around the snow for the secret lair of their brother’s archnemesis?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She felt bare even with the comforting warmth that the thermo-jacket provided her with and she shivered almost as if the cold of the Fortress could seep into her skin. Sam’s boots crunched on the snow, completely unaffected by the icy weather despite only being dressed in the shirt and skin-tight jeans that she had been wearing last night.</p><p> </p><p>Her attention was drawn to the various trinkets that Superman – this Kal – had located in the Hall of El, and Lena physically stopped at the sight of the large ice sculptures that loomed menacingly over them. It was a man and a woman, each dressed in a suit much like Superman’s with the symbol of the House of El on their chest. The man’s features were cruelly cut, intimidating, and lacking any of the warmth that Lena associated with Kara, and the woman’s features were significantly found wanting. They didn’t look anything like Kara and yet Lena intuitively knew that these were her parents. Superman was the splitting image of his father.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s my cousin,” Sam said out of the blue as they continued down the endless hall. At the end of it, a floating android waited for them – gold and silver outlining his metal features, and his beaming red ‘eye’ watched them impassively, but Lena drew to a stop, grabbing Sam’s wrist.</p><p> </p><p>When Sam didn’t elaborate, Lena pursued the statement, “Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kara,” Sam said as casually as if she were discussing the weather. “Her mother is the twin sister of mine. Astra was her aunt. That’s why Alex took off last night when I told her about who I am and who my mother was. She freaked out on me not because I’m an alien, but because…”</p><p> </p><p>“Because what, Sam?” Lena didn’t care if she sounded desperate for answers. Her friend was hurting, and she was torn between there not being enough time to help her and the fact that Kara needed them to find the information that they were there for in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>“She… She killed her,” Sam’s voice broke, tears prickling at her eyes and finally streaming down her cheeks. “She didn’t have a choice, and I get that. She was protecting her boss and friend, but… but that doesn’t make it any easier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… Oh, Sam.” She stepped up to her, drawing her into an embrace. “I’m so sorry, Sam. I’m so very, very sorry. I know that you had wanted to get to know her. It was so important to you to understand where you come from, and to have it all ripped away…” Lena forced herself to pull away, cupping Sam’s cheeks and wiping away some of the tears. “And I wish that we could just take a moment to process, but we can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” she whispered with a nod. “Kara needs us right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, she does,” Lena took a deep, aching breath. “And more than that, she’s here and she’s going to be here for a long time. When she finds out about you, she’s going to be so happy, Sam! She’s going to want to tell you everything and teach you everything. She’s going to be able to tell you all that you want to know about Astra and what kind of a person she was.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y—yeah,” Sam nodded. “She’s… you really think she’s going to be happy? To find out that we’re cousins?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>So </em>happy,” Lena promised. “But we first need to make sure that she’s around to do that, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Kelex greeted them, its animatronic voice creating a sense of foreignness that made her wish Kara was there alongside them. The only reason they were allowed this access was because Superman had programmed their admittance, but how long would this kindness last for? Was his love for Kara enough to put aside his hatred for a Luthor?</p><p> </p><p>The control panel lay ahead, and she could see the footsteps of Hank Henshaw more clearly then, her eyes catching sight of droplets of her blood here and there. They stepped cautiously, grateful when it didn’t appear that Henshaw had left any kind of nasty surprises in his wake. Her hand glided across the keys, enjoying the ease of the Kryptonese, and she hoped that Kara would be open to teaching her how to speak the language when she was feeling better again.</p><p> </p><p>Across the interface, a name flashed, and she frowned down at it as she read it aloud.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Project Vohc</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>Lena and Sam both jumped at the manifestation of a hologram behind them. The man that appeared was the one that they had seen as they were entering the Fortress. Though, somehow, his physical form before them was more intimidating than the one that they had seen in the Hall of El. His dark blue eyes held none of the kindness that Kara’s did – a cold abyss that cut into Lena’s skin despite him likely having been dead for the past thirty-years. His mouth, although expressing no emotion, seemed to be pursed, as if their very presence irked him.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes focused on Sam, and he gave her a brief nod of greeting.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hello, Karsta Ze – what do you wish to know?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Lena remembered that was what she had said Astra called her: <em>Karsta Ze</em>. She had been a legend in the Kryptonian military, a warrior that was admired by anyone who joined the guild, and Astra wanted her to be just as strong and brave as she had been. Lena knew that the woman would be proud of the woman that she had become.</p><p> </p><p>Lena and Sam turned towards each other, confusion written on their faces, but then she nodded encouragingly towards her friend, motioning that she should engage the hologram since it was so eager to greet her.</p><p> </p><p>“And you are?” Sam asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I am Jor-El, brythgar of Krypton, and head of the House of El. Father of Kal-El.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Lena frowned. “Wait, aren’t you Kara’s father, too?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Kara is no daughter of mine,</em>” the man said, emotionless and stoic.</p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t any room for argument, and it filled Lena with revulsion to know that this man, this Jor-El, had actually recorded himself saying such a ghastly sentence.</p><p> </p><p>She knew that Kara’s relationship with her father wasn’t ideal, but to know about it and actually hear it, see it, made her sick. Sick to think that someone as wonderful as Kara had been brought up next to such a terrible man. Someone that would verbally disown her in front of others and immortalize it after his death.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell—” Sam’s defensive growl was cut off when Lena rested a gentle hand on her wrist. She frowned questioningly as she made an accusing gesture towards the man. “But he—”</p><p> </p><p>“Is a hologram,” Lena finished, tone dangerously neutral. “The real Jor-El has been dead for over thirty years, Sam, and it’s not going to change anything if we get into an argument with a shadow of the past. It’s also not going to help Kara. We need information about the virus, not what a bastard her father was.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” she groused, whirling on the man as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Project Vohc – what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Project Vohc – a weaponized virus that I created for the defence of the planet Krypton. In our first voyage to our sister planet, Daxam, it would have been used to spread the greatness of our people</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Sam asked, dazed by her confusion. “Greatness of our people? What is that supposed to mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>It would have been the first act of my great war – the extermination of the Daxamites,</em>” Jor-El clarified, and it almost appeared as if he were radiating with a sense of pride as she spoke about it. He was proud that he would have killed hundreds of thousands of people. “<em>They did not deserve to exist in my universe. They were filthy, lowly creatures – their DNA corrupted because their houses were too weak to prevent it. Exile was not enough; they deserved to die.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“You… You were going to <em>kill </em>people?” Horror tainted her voice, and she shook with something caught between rage and terror. “To kill hundreds of thousands of people just because… what? Just because you thought that you were entitled to it?”</p><p> </p><p><em>“It was a joint venture between the Science and Military Guild,</em>” Jor-El continued as if she hadn’t spoken at all. “<em>We bioengineered the virus to attack non-Kryptonian physiology. It was the perfect weapon</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well your perfect weapon is flawed! Your daughter is dying because of it you narcissistic prick!” Sam barked out, eyes glowing a light blue. Her skin cracked as heat travelled downwards, touching her cheeks. “Your perfect weapon is killing a Kryptonian!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>As Project Vohc was initially an attempt to create a cure for the Argo Fever, Kryptonian trial revealed that a version of the virus could affect our biology. A sample of this version had been sent to Earth in the event that Kara should reach the planet before Kal-El. I couldn’t risk her poisoning my son with her beliefs.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“You…” Lena was vibrating with her anger. She turned, slamming her hand down on the console to rid herself of the manifestation of the man.</p><p> </p><p>They were quiet for a moment, each lost in the man’s words and the reality of what he had been. Then, Lena set to work. She might be reeling from what she had just learned and wishing that she could just gather Kara into her arms and tell her that she wouldn’t ever have to face that man ever again, but she had work to do. Work that involved saving her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“He… He wanted to kill his own daughter,” Sam said, turning towards Lena in a daze. “He sent that probe here to—”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard him just fine.” She didn’t even bother to look up from her work, plugging in the memory stick that Alex had given her – a crystal like object that appeared to match the material from the Fortress. “He better thank the deity that he serves that he’s not alive, because if he was…” Lena shook her head, willing away the awful thoughts that filled her mind. “Let’s just get what we need, find the probe that Alex was talking about and get back to the DEO.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think that she knows about—”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Lena said. “And she’s not going to find out, either.” With a swipe of her hand, Jor-El’s hologram reappeared. “Tell him to copy everything that he has on Project Vohc and any information he has on the probe that he had sent after Kara onto the memory crystal. Then I want him to wipe it from the Fortress’ archives.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam’s eyes widened. “Lena—”</p><p> </p><p>“Do it,” Lena insisted. “The bastard’s been dead for nearly four decades and yet he still somehow haunts Kara every waking moment of her life. If I didn’t think Superman would ram down my door, I’d have you erase every smudge of coding linked to this man. Erase the files, or I’ll figure out how to do it myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam sighed, nodding her head, and then proceeded to relay her friend’s instructions.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The memory crystal weighed heavily in her hand as she passed it onto Eliza, the knowledge that it carried leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. The older woman gave her a warm smile, the heartbreak and pain of watching her daughter’s life slowly ebbing away still present, but she cupped Lena’s cheek and gave her a reassuring nod before she scurried back to her lab.</p><p> </p><p>Sam excused herself, saying that she needed to check on Ruby, just as Alex joined them. The redhead watched her girlfriend go with a look of agony, but she said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that burying one’s feelings was a Danvers thing.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s awake,” Alex told her, voice hoarse. She averted her gaze and just by that single reaction, Lena could tell that this was crushing her. To see her sister so weak, and to know that there might not be a chance for her to recover from this, was slowly eating away at her. Lena didn’t want to think about what might happen if she stopped and thought about a life without Kara. “Barely. And she’s a little delirious. But she’s stable. She was asking for you a while back, so I convinced J’onn to bring Cat and Carter over. They were freaking out a little when she didn’t show up for breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena blew out a breath, afraid to ask. “How are they handling it?”</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t tell Carter,” Alex sighed. “But he’s a smart, kid, so he knows something’s wrong. He just doesn’t know what yet. I mean, he knows she’s sick, but he doesn’t know how bad it is. Cat, well, she’s yelled at J’onn and me respectively and threw her phone at Winn’s head. It missed, but she wasn’t too happy about that.” The agent dragged a hand through her messy locks, shaking her head. “Honestly, I think they’re handling it better than we are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I see her?” Lena despised the plea in her voice, but if she went another moment without hearing Kara’s voice, without at least seeing her take a breath, then she might lose it. “I don’t want to overwhelm her, and I don’t want you to break any more rules than you already have, but I—”</p><p> </p><p>“Lena,” Alex cut her off, touching her shoulder, “<em>of course</em>, you can see her. You’ve done more than any of us in these past few hours. If it weren’t for you and Sam out there helping get us what we need, we would have been screwed.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just…” her shoulders sagged; eyes wet. “I just want her to get through this, Alex. What if she… What if she doesn’t? I don’t… I don’t think I could—”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s going to be fine,” Alex said with determination. “Kara’s been through hell before. In comparison, this is a damn gentle breeze. We just need to remind her of all the things worth fighting for until we can get her that antidote.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena nodded, not trusting her voice to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on.” She jerked her head towards the medbay, dropping her hand at her side. “She’s going to want to at least see you before she checks out again. And we’ve got some time before Mom can sort through all the info you guys brought back in the crystal.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex led her down the corridor through three of four glass doors before they finally reached Kara’s room. Inside there were men and women in lab coats, rushing around deeper within the room, but around the blonde’s bed there was her own little sanctuary.</p><p> </p><p>Cat was seated next to the bed, leaning against the mattress, chin propped up with her hand. Most would assume that the look she was sporting was emotionless, stoic, but Lena knew bitter. She could see the cracks in the media mogul’s mask, and she wondered how long it would be before it splintered into thousands of pieces.</p><p> </p><p>Carter sat on the bed with Kara. She was propped back against a mountain of pillows, eyes drooping, and smile filled with exhaustion. There were heavy bags under her eyes, and she was paler than her sunkissed skin should allow her to be, but she was alive. Between them sat a game of battleships, and whenever it was Kara’s turn to make a move, she would point to what she wanted, and Cat would move it for her.</p><p> </p><p>J’onn stood off to the side, surveying the scene with sad eyes. When he noticed their entrance, he motioned Alex over and they began a hushed conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to interrupt, Lena decided to watch from afar for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… E5,” Carter’s voice cracked with the beginning stages of his adolescence, brow furrowed in concentration.</p><p> </p><p>Lena could see Cat leaning over to him, momentarily leaving Kara to fend for herself to whisper a suggestion in his ear. The Kryptonian clearly didn’t mind, staring between mother and son with a fond look.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Carter exclaimed. “I change my mind!”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure?” Kara teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah!” He pointed to somewhere on his board, fixing Kara with an insistent look. “E4!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, man,” she mumbled, glaring down at her destroyer. “That’s a hit, and a slam dunk. Good job, Carter.”</p><p> </p><p>“What can I say?” he grinned cheekily, looking over at his mother to spot the little smirk on her lips. Cat briefly flicked her eyes over the brim of her glasses to look coyly at Kara. “I’m the Battleship champion of the world. I wonder what Damien would say if he heard I beat Supergirl at something?”</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>always </em>beat me at something,” Kara whined, though the smile that spread out across her lips gave her away. “You don’t have to rub salt into my wound, buddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could stand to have your ego knocked down a few pegs.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why you little—”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, ah, ah.” Carter pointed a warning finger at her, leaning closer to give her the most shit-eating grin that he could muster. “I’m thirteen – you can’t insult a thirteen-year-old. Calling me a name will hurt my feelings, and you’re supposed to be the adult here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just you wait – the next time we play <em>Settlers of Catan</em>, I won’t take it so easy on you. I’ve gotten a lot better at it.” Kara grinned wickedly at him, but immediately noticed the way that his face fell. She frowned in concern, leaning closer. “What – is something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex looked up then at the question, and immediately turned several shades paler. She stepped away from J’onn and Lena stepped after her as she rushed over to Kara’s side. A hand shot out, and Alex jerked her sister’s chin up.</p><p> </p><p>“Your nose is bleeding,” Carter told her. He turned towards Alex and Lena, eyes wide and desperate. There was a fear in them that mirrored her own. “That’s… that’s not supposed to happen… Why is her nose bleeding?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara batted her sister’s hands away to touch her upper lip. She pulled her hand away to see the tips of her fingers covered in blood. She frowned, and given no alternative, she wiped her nose on the DEO officiated t-shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to fetch mom and tell her—”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Kara hissed, shaking her head adamantly. “She’s already working nonstop on getting a cure for whatever the hell is going on with me, she doesn’t need to baby me every time I get so much as a headache.” Her frame collapsed back against the pillows, exhaustion overtaking her a second time. Slowly, she turned her head back to Carter. “Why don’t you and your mom go and get me one of those fruit cups in the cafeteria? The one’s with the strawberries? I think my blood sugar is just running a little low.”</p><p> </p><p>When Carter didn’t move, Kara reached for his chin and gave him a soft, meaningful look.</p><p> </p><p>“Buddy,” she addressed him firmly, “I’m going to be fine. Something as ridiculous as a cold isn’t going to get me down, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know that! Alex said that—”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex shouldn’t have worried you guys over nothing, okay? I’m fine, I <em>feel </em>fine, and I am going <em>to be</em> fine. I can like do a thousand one-armed push-ups. They’re going to figure out what’s going on and then I’ll be back out there stopping the bad guys.”</p><p> </p><p>It was a lie. Kara could likely barely even get out of bed as it were, and her stubbornness must have waned significantly if she were allowing Cat to move her battleship pieces for her, but Lena didn’t have the heart to break Carter’s. Not when he was already so lost and hopeless.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but<em>—</em>” Carter tried, but there wasn’t much room to make his case when Kara was determined to reassure him.</p><p> </p><p>“Carter, have I ever let you down?” Kara fixed him with the most serious look she could muster. “Have I ever done something that made you think that you couldn’t trust me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do trust you!” he exclaimed, pouting so fiercely that Lena suddenly understood why people had such a difficult time saying no to him. “It’s just that I’m really worried about you. You’re… You’re not supposed to be able to get hurt, Kara.”</p><p> </p><p>“No one’s indestructible, Carter. I’m able to get hurt and I’m even able to be killed, and that doesn’t stop me from getting out of bed and carrying on with my day. It also doesn’t mean that I’m going to die any time soon.” Lena could tell how much Kara ached to hug the boy, ached to hold him close to her chest and tell him that everything was going to work out as it should. “I’ll be out of here soon and then your mom and I are going to go to <em>every </em>café in the city.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a bit of a stretch, dear, but I’m open to being convinced.” Cat smiled wanly as she pressed a kiss to the side of Carter’s head. “Come on, Carter. Let’s go and fetch Kara her cup of diabetes so she can try and recover from her shortcomings.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Kara scowled playfully. “I don’t have my A-game yet! You give me a date and time and I’ll show you that my board game skills are legendary.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Of course, they are,” Cat smiled teasingly, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Alex made her excuses the moment that the two Grants were out of sight. She offered a half-hearted explanation of updating Eliza on Kara’s vitals, but dragged J’onn along with her. Lena would be thankful for the moment of privacy if she weren’t so overwhelmed by her concern for her friend. If she breathed hard enough, she was certain that she could blow Kara over.</p><p> </p><p>It was a few minutes before either of them spoke. Kara occupied herself with packing up the board game, but her hands shook so much that some of the pins started falling out, spilling onto her sheets, and rolling down onto the pristine floors.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to withstand the sight a moment longer, Lena’s hands darted out to grab Kara’s. She steadied them, squeezing with all of the affection that she could muster for this woman. Their eyes met, piercing comet blue boring into her.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to tell you,” she whispered, hands shaking despite Lena’s hold. Tightening it gave Kara the courage she needed to continue. “I wanted to tell you so badly, but… but I didn’t know how. I’m… I’m sorry. I wanted… I wanted to be just Kara. Just for a second. I didn’t… I didn’t want to be this… I just wanted to be Kara.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Lena said, sitting down next to Kara on the bed and set the board game aside. She scooted closer, pulling Kara’s shaking frame against her. “It’s okay. You’re still Kara to me. You’re still the same person that you’ve always been.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s hand came up to rub between Kara’s shoulder blades, whispering soothing words in her ears as if raising her voice would break the spell between them and cause the heroine to retreat. It was all that it took for the Girl of Steel to crumble against her, tears staining her neck and dress. The silent sobs wracked her frame, and she ended up holding Kara up as she became limp in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>She found tears of her own spilling down her cheeks in the realization that Kara had thought she would turn her away. That Kara had thought that hiding her identity would have been the end of their friendship. Lena found herself caught between heartbreak that Kara would even consider such a thing and relief that the blonde valued their friendship so dearly. She had come to the point where she couldn’t imagine being without Kara in her life. Supergirl would only be an extension of that.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, as much as she would want for nothing more than to stay there with Kara and allow her to cry until she felt like the world wasn’t falling apart, there were more pressing matters.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara.” Lena’s hand curled into soft, blonde locks of hair, smoothing down the unruly curls. The sobbing had died down, and Kara’s sorrow was no longer racking her frame, only soft, admissible sniffles echoing from her. “Kara, I know that this is something that we need to talk about, and we will, but right now, we need to prioritize.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara nodded against her, gently pulling away with a pout, though she kept her hands interlocked with Lena’s shirt. She fisted the material, too emotional to bring herself to move away completely. It was as if Lena were her lifeline and releasing her would be like allowing herself to willingly drown.</p><p> </p><p>Lena couldn’t bring herself to mind.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that, the only thing that could be heard being the blood that roared in their ears and the ragged breaths that they took, but eventually Kara regained her senses, wiping at her cheeks. Lena smiled softly and found herself reaching up to help the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Argo Fever – a muted version,” Lena told her. “I believe that my mother is planning on weaponizing it. She would mean to disperse it, but she would need a dispersing agent, one that isn’t available on this planet, but there is an analogize – isotope 454. It’s incredibly rare, and it’s only manufactured by L-Corp.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m assuming that she’s going to want to get her hands on it, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d be correct,” Lena said. “But I have a plan on preventing that from happening. In fact, I have a plan from putting a stop to her altogether and ensuring that she and all of her cronies ends up in prison as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaching up, she tugged a strand of hair behind Kara’s ear, and reveled when the blonde leaned into her touch.</p><p> </p><p>“You do what you need to do, Lena.” Kara’s eyes were soft – kind and caring. They overwhelmed Lena to lean forward – to press their lips together and pretend that she wasn’t on the verge of an emotional and physical collapse. But somehow, she restrained herself. Though, her eyes must betray her as Kara continued, “It’s bad isn’t it?” Her head turned to where Eliza and Alex stood arguing outside the medbay. “There wasn’t a cure for the Argo Fever, and we already had funeral pods made for those who contracted the mutated version.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kara—”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m at peace with it, Lena,” Kara reassured her, a soft smile gracing her lips, head leaning back as exhaustion began to reclaim her. “I’ve been alive for so long… so very long… I think I’ve forgotten what living felt like. Though, I’m thankful that Rao allowed me to live for as long as I have. If he didn’t, then I wouldn’t have met you. And I think… I think meeting you was the best thing to ever happen to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Lena’s voice cracked as tears spilled over her cheeks. “No… Kara, don’t… don’t talk like that. We’re going to get you help, and you’re going to be just fine. You just need to—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” Kara continued as if she hadn’t even heard Lena, eyes drooping. The Kryptonese was soft, with odd trills and consonants. The language sounded so much warmer than it had when Jor-El had been speaking it. “<em>Yes, I think that meeting you was the reason that I came here. My father had to banish me so that I may meet you. My </em>zhao<em>. His light blessed me the day that I lay eyes on you.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, I… I can’t understand you.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde shook her head, smile spilling so widely that her cheeks must have been aching. She brushed at Lena’s tears; eyes flittering shut. “<em>You have made me so happy. Just being in your presence, just being allowed to be your friend… It was enough. It had been enough. I may go into Rao’s light, content with the life that I have lived.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Lena opened her mouth, wanting to understand what Kara was saying, but a moment later she was incapable of doing something as simple as talking. Kara’s lips touched her own, a feather light graze that nearly caused her to jerk back before she remembered that this was something that she wanted. She surged forward, deepening the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Tears mixed in between their lips, the salty taste lingering on her tongue, and she breathed in her friend’s honey scent. When she pulled back, the need for air more overwhelming than the need to continue, she opened her eyes to find Kara’s barely there gaze directed at her.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes, I may go into Rao’s light</em>,” she repeated, falling back against the pillows once more, “<em>content with the life that I have lived</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Unconsciousness claimed her, and Lena sat there staring at her friend in a dazed confusion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>